Naruto: El hijo del Origen
by Master-Juan-X
Summary: Desperesiado desde su nacimiento, cazado desde que tiene uso de memorio, luchador desde la traicion y conquistador desde su nacimiento esta es la historia del hijo del demonio original y el legado de las razas es la vida de Naruto el Maou de nacimiento


Capítulo 1: Eres mi maldición y mi bendición

Una sombra se movía por la oscuridad de un gran pasillo con escudos y armaduras colgadas por el lugar, la sombra se escondió detrás de una armadura y detuvo su respiración cuando dos sirvientas pasaron por el lugar en que estaba.

Sirvienta 1 tenía el cabello color castaño con ojos negros de altura media-debes apurarnos los invitados están por llegar-dijo preocupada

Sirvienta 2 tenía el cabello color rubio con ojos azules altura media igual-como si importara es una boda que la no vale la pena-dijo molesta

Sirvienta 1 suspiro-lo sé pero si no terminamos la jefa se va a molestar-dijo asustada la otra solo afirmo y se fueron caminado rápidamente cuando la sombra oculta noto que se fueron salió detrás de la estatua

Sombra: patético-dijo antes de empezar a moverse rápidamente por el pasillo, era un ladrón uno de los mejores títulos que tiene o le han dado en su vida.

Se movía por la oscuridad con gracia y elegancia en la infiltración era necesaria para el si quería sobrevivir desde el día que nació o sino estaría muerto desde hace tiempo, fue descendiendo por el lugar era un gran castillo y su objetivo estaba en la bóveda aprovecharía este día era una oportunidad única de robarle a este sujeto que se bañaba en dinero desde el día que nació y que le había arruinado su vida durante un buen tiempo pero hoy se las cobraría todas luego de más de 5 años hoy seria él día.

El ladrón empezó a caminar por él techo con facilidad para que nadie lo notara pero tuvo que tener cuidado con los guardias que estaban rondando por el lugar pero para, él esto era fácil se había infiltrado en diversos lugares por orden de su jefe y por su beneficio personal desde los 12 años, luego de un rato escabulléndose llego una gran puerta de madera con un símbolo en ella, no le presto atención y se puso unos guantes negros con una placa de metal en la parte de arriba, él ladro giro la perilla con cuidado mientras sus manos brillaban de color blanco, cuando abrió noto que habían una escaleras se puso una gafas negras .

Ladrón: mira nocturna v2-dijo para que los lentes tuvieron un resplandor color verde a continuación noto que había unos rayos color verde que habían por el pasillo de las escaleras, el ladrón sonrió-o no puede ser más fácil-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y empezar a correr por la pared esquivando los rayos verdes sin problema, era una gran escalera de más de 150 m de largo y de profundidad pero con agilidad y gracia esquivo cada luz verde que había en el lugar oscuro a simple vista luego de 30 minutos llego a la parte inferior del lugar.

Vio por todo el lugar no había nada solo era una gran habitación de color azul oscuro sin decoración solo había un cuadro en la pared que adornaba el lugar, era el retrato de 5 pelirrojos y una peli plateada que estaban posando para una foto familiar, miro con una mirada de enfado a un pelirrojo antes de tocar una zapatilla de un pequeño pelirrojo y el cuadro se empezó a mover asía arriba mostrando una gran caja de seguridad con una gran cerradura

Ladrón: que divertido por lo menos un pequeño reto-dijo mirando el metal y la cerradura-bueno eso sería si el viejo no me hubiera regalado esto de navidad-dijo sacando un lapicero y luego hundió un botón sacando un pequeño láser que empezó a hacer un circulo de su tamaño en la bóveda, él metal cayo como mantequilla-como dijo el viejo nada que no pueda atravesar-dijo guardando él laser cuando entro a la bóveda, sonrió por lo que vio estaba lleno de pinturas raras, lingotes de oro, monedas de plata y oro, diamantes, rubís , zafiros, entre más piedras preciosas, junto a esto también estaban espadas, katanas, mazos, anillos, armaduras, escudos, lanzas, pergaminos, libros entre muchas otras cosas más, el ladrón se dirigió a un jarrón donde estaban unos anillos puso su mano en él y empezó a hurgar-donde esta esa cosa la necesito-dijo para tirar los anillos al suelo y lo vio una anillo color verde con una calavera con ojos rojos en la parte superior (anillo del rey fantasma Danny Phantom) –si esto es lo que necesitaba-dijo con una sonrisa

Con que por fin lo encontraste he-dijo una voz detrás del ladrón, que se dio lentamente la vuelta y lo vio la causa de muchas de sus miserias

Ladrón: tiempo sin verte lolicon- dijo viendo a un hombre de aspecto bien parecido, tiene el cabello largo color Rojo sangre, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violetas.

El lolicon no se inmuto-tiempo sin verte naruto-dijo viendo al hombre enfrente de él media 1:80 m de alto, tenía una suéter negro manga larga con guantes negros, un jean negro con botas negras, una máscara de látex negra que le cubría el rostro pero al oír su nombre se la quitó mostrando un cabello rubio largo que le caía por su rostro cubriendo un poco su ojo izquierdo pero su lado derecho descubierto eso le daba un aspecto moderno y de galante ( como el de Dino de 10 años en el futuro en katekyo hitman reborn) sus ojos eran azul claro pero ahora era azul eléctrico con furia viendo al hombre, tenia 3 marcas en cada en la mejilla como de zorro sin ninguna grasa de bebe en su rostro, su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado listo para pelear.

Naruto: no me llames por mi nombre Sirzechs no tienes derecho-dijo furioso viendo a uno de los demonios más fuertes y uno de los 4 reyes demonio el Maou "Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer"

Sirzechs: considerando que estas robando la bóveda de mi familia creo tengo derecho naruto-kun-dijo tranquilamente

Naruto apretó sus puños con rabia, él no era idiota bueno no lo era tanto, sabía que si peleaba aquí llamaría la atención de todos en el lugar, era fuerte pero no podía con tantos demonios clase alta aquí-entonces que vas hacer llamar a tus guardias

Sirzechs sonrió-no nada de eso naruto-kun sabes estoy contento que este aquí-naruto lo miro molesto

Naruto: no juegues conmigo solo hay alguien en toda tu familia que soporto y no eres tu-dijo molesto

Sirzechs: yo diría que son dos no uno-dijo para luego inclinar su cabeza a la derecha para esquivar una bola de aire

Naruto: sabes estas empezando a impacientar-dijo molesto

Sirzechs dio una mirada inocente-o no lo sabía-vio que naruto estaba molesto y se puso algo serio-porque no nos sentamos naruto-kun-dijo para chaquear sus dedos y aparecer dos sillas de madera con una cráneo en la parte superior se sentaron quedando uno enfrente del otro-bueno naruto-kun hacer cuanto no has venido al castillo

Naruto: 7 años creo aunque tú ya lo sabes idiota-dijo aburrido

Sirzechs: así me contaron la historia-dijo con una sonrisa

Flash back

Rias-sama….Por favor reduzca la velocidad-dijo una voz cansada de hombre

De ninguna manera, Enku-dijo una vos infantil de tono femenino

Algunos ciudadanos de la capital del inframundo, asomo su cabeza por la ventana y vio una criatura gigante de dos metros, un cuerpo parecido a un caballo o un ciervo, con escamas color rojo en lugar de piel, su cara parecía la de un dragón asiático rojo y estaba persiguiendo a una chica linda, alrededor de 9 o 10 años con pelo rojo y azul verdoso, que estaba animada en voz alta mientras se desliza por las calles con sus patines. Los ciudadanos que todavía estaban en la calle tuvieron que saltar fuera del camino de la niña mientras la criatura, las personas sonrieron ante la escena que era una vista común ahora, todo el mundo se enteró que su líder había comprado unos patines a su hermana de navidad.

La niña no era más que las princesa Rias Gremory, la heredera del clan Gremory, hermana de Sirzechs Lucifer, uno de los cuatro líderes del mundo Diablo, la criatura que los estaba siguiendo era Enku cuidador de Rias y peón de Sirzechs.

La niña siguió animando en voz alta cuando se deslizo como profesional atreves e la calle de Lilith. Día tras día practica en su casa mientras es vigilado por Enku que había molestado a Rias mucho, así que aquí estaba, se había encontrado una manera de huir del peón de su hermano y tener un poco de tiempo para sí misma. Solo deseaba que su mejor amiga Akeno y Koneko estuvieran con ella en este momento, pero estaban entrenado en él castillo de su hermano y no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara no dejaran que jugara con ellas hasta la noche. Ella entendía que sus padres solo querían que fueran fuertes para protegerla algún día, pero como Otaku que era, ella siempre soñó con un caballero de brillante armadura que vendría a llevarla un día.

Rias se deslizo a un callejón y se escondió, ella espero hasta que Enku pasa atreves de ella y salió yendo en dirección opuesta hasta ella era finalmente libre. Ahora que podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin Enku o sus padres deteniéndola. Pero primero tenía que ocultar su identidad solo una mirada y todo el mundo sabría quién era todo debido a su cabello, así que saco de su bolsillo una cinta que tomo de Akeno en la mañana y una gorra para ocultar su cabeza y su rostro.

Ser princesa y la siguiente en la línea de una gran familia era una enorme carga, a pesar de que ella solo tenía 9 años, ella sabía lo importante que era su responsabilidad, pero al igual que cualquier niño de su edad, ella quería divertirse y jugar con gente de su edad. Ella siempre dormía con Akeno por la noche y las dos hablaban de cosas de chicas. Lo que necesitaba ahora era un amigo que jugaba con ella y podía hablar con ella normalmente, sus amigos de la escuela la miraron como princesa, no como una amiga como ella siempre quiso.

Absorta en sus pensamientos Rias no podía ver que ella se dirigía directamente a un muchacho que estaba cruzando la calle.

Antes de que entendiera lo que paso, su cabeza se estrelló en el estómago del chico haciendo que cayeran al suelo con ella encima, gimiendo de dolor por el impacto, Rias levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la cara del chico con que se estrelló, sus ojos decían él estaba en dolor, tal vez ella se había estrellado contra él con un poco demasiada fuerza.

Te puedes bajar de mí-dijo el chico

Las mejillas de Rias se pusieron rojas por darse cuenta de las posición en estaban y rápidamente se puso de pie. Pero se sus patines tenían una mejor idea, Rias cayo de nuevo pero esta vez su trasero en la cara del chico como amaba haber usado unos short negros hoy.

Rias: los siento mucho-grito cuando se puso de pie con mejor equilibrio, el muchacho se incorporó lentamente y Rias tuvo una buena vista de él chico, era más bajo que ella, su cabello rubio era muy brillante casi dorado, sus ojos eran azules y tenía tres marcas en la mejilla haciendo que se vea lindo, inconscientemente Rias toco una de las marcas con una de sus manos.

Hey-dijo el muchacho saltando hacia atrás un poco-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo de todos modos?

Rias sonrió avergonzada-lo siento por tocarlas

Chico: ah, no te preocupes por eso….Um!

Al ver que el muchacho de cabello rubio estaba tratando de pedir su nombre. Rias pensó rápidamente un nombre falso para responderle, no podía decir que era Rias Gremory o de lo contrario Enku la encontraría

Akeno…Himejima Akeno-dijo Rias rápidamente, con suerte su amiga no se enteraría de que uso su nombre

El chico parpadeo por el nombre-Naruto solo Naruto-dijo el ahora conocido como Naruto con una sonrisa cálida-así que Akeno-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí espero que no es jugar "estrellar en alguien"?

Las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas y miro hacia el suelo avergonzada

Rias: lo siento naruto-kun

Naruto no te preocupes andas mejor que alguien de la que oído-dijo con una sonrisa

Rias: así quien-dijo con duda había chocado con él y decía que era mejor esa persona en verdad era mala

Naruto sonrió- si veras es que tu no eres de por aquí todo él mundo sabe que la hermana de del Maou Lucifer es una pésima patinadora, arrogante, engreída, malvada y manipuladora-dijo cerrando los ojos sin notar la mirada furiosa de la chica

Rias: estoy seguro que solo son rumores nada mas-dijo con unas marcas de vena en su cabeza

Naruto negó con la cabeza-no-no todo es cierto incluso dicen que parece una bruja como la de los cuentos de los humanos con arugas en toda su cara, su piel verde como el moho y ojos color negros dicen que es la criatura más fea del mundo, pero tu eres mas linda "Akeno-chan" tu nombre perfecto y hermoso no ese nombre asqueroso de Rias Gremory digna de monstruo de la naturaleza-dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa

Rias le creció otra marca en su cabeza como es que este chico la llama así sin conocerla y dice que Akeno es mejor que Rias como si fuera posible

Naruto: sin una asquerosa criatura digna de ese nombre tan feo-dijo otra vez con una sonrisa

Rias exploto-COMO TE ATREVES RIAS ES UN GRAN NOMBRE ME ENTIENDES MAS QUE AKENO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO Y PARA QUE SEPAS RIAS ES UNA HERMOSA CHICA NO UN MONSTRUO-grito molesta mientras naruto sonrió mas

Naruto: o si lo se la estoy viendo ahora mismo eres muy linda Rias Gremory-dijo con un ligero tiñe rojizo en las mejillas, Rias también se sonrojo por lo que dijo y porque se dio cuenta que había sido una trampa para

Rias: como-dijo mirando por todos lados y dando gracias que no había nadie cerca estaba desierto

Naruto sonrió- primero los patines son de gente rica, segundo solo hay pocas aquí que tengan niñas ricas y tercero pero no de menor importancia tienes un mechos rojo saliendo de la gorra y solo hay tres familias que tengan eso pero la Gremory es la única cercana-dijo rascándose la mejilla con un poco de vergüenza era pocas veces que podía hacerse el inteligente

Rias noto que era cierto que tenía un mechón de su cabello afuera y se lo guardo rápidamente-he lo siento por mentirte-dijo con vergüenza

Naruto negó con la mano-no es problema-luego suspiro-debe ser lindo tener familia, cuídate Rias-chan-dijo alejándose, Rias miro a naruto finalmente se da cuenta que la ropa que lleva puesta era sucia y rasgada en todas parte, su cuerpo era delgado como si no hubiera comido en mucho tiempo.

Un poco triste al darse cuenta que el muchacho era huérfano, ella rápidamente lo siguió con ayudad de sus patines fue fácil ponerse al día con él.

Rias: espera naruto-kun…¿Qué tal si tu y yo vamos a la tienda por allí y conseguimos algo de comer?-dijo señalando la tienda que estaba delante de ellos a unas cuadras, cuando vio a naruto trato de abrir la boca para rechazar su oferta, rápidamente tomo su mano y lo guio a la tienda-no te preocupes yo pago, tu sabes que el dinero no me falta-dijo simplemente era verdad tenía algo de dinero con ella cada vez que se le da su mesada ya que siempre ahorraba, naruto simplemente suspiro y se dejo llevar.

Mientras comían en la tienda de alimentos, Rias y Naruto hablaron de muchas cosas, pero ella quiso dejar de lado su familia para no entristecer a naruto , Rias hablo de sus estudios y rivalidad con Sona, también de su mejor amiga Akeno de donde salió su nombre falso y una chica tranquila Koneko, esta fue la primera vez que Rias se sentía tan libre y cómoda como nadie incluso que naruto supiera quien era la trataba como igual. Rias le gusto naruto por eso y porque era amable divertido cuando lo conoció.

Cuando llego el momento de la noche, tenían que despediste pero Rias no quería dejar a naruto, él la hacia feliz y se convirtió en su primer amigo que no la veía como una princesa, cuando terminaron de hablar fueron al lugar donde se conocieron.

Naruto: bueno Rias-chan aquí nos despedimos-dijo cálidamente-gracias por la comida me salvaste hoy

Rias: naruto-kun no quiero dejarte-dijo tristemente, una idea de repente le vino a su cabeza y tomo las manos de naruto-vamos naruto-kun yo te llevo a mi casa….

Naruto la interrumpió-no Rias-chan-el saco su mano suavemente-una señorita como usted no debería ser amigos de gente como yo para empezar por lo que no te tienes que preocupar, lo digo enserio Rias-chan-dijo serio no quería meterla en su vida no como la tenia ahora

Rias: pero…pero

Naruto: muy entonces ¿Qué tal si hacemos una promesa?-dijo cuando vio lagrimas en sus ojos

Rias se seco las lagrimas y sonrió, ella saco su dedo meñique y sonrió- ¿lo prometes?

Naruto: lo prometo-asintió y engancho su propio dedo meñique con ella.

Después de despedirse de naruto, Rias fue directamente a su casa y decir que sus padres estaban enojados era poco, la habían regañado por su desaparición y en Enku apareció como alguien que volvió de la muerte, le prohíben hacer eso otra vez y ella rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, pero después de que sus padres estaban fuera de la vista de Rias ella sonrío y volvió a su habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras tarareaba una melodía suave esperando el día de mañana para ver a naruto.

Fin del Flash Back

Sirzechs sonrío suavemente-desde ese día y los meses que siguieron sonrío como nunca, la vi tan contenta esa sonría era simplemente perfecta-dijo con un suspiro de tristeza-pero todo se fue al caño por tu culpa, ahora siempre está triste y todo es tu culpa-dijo mirando a naruto señalándolo con dedo acusador

Naruto lo miro molesto-vamos a ver, tu acabas de decir que por conocerme ella estaba mas contenta que nunca como es mi culpa que se pusiera triste como es eso

Sirzechs: porque te fuiste-le dijo haciendo un mohín

Naruto simplemente tomo una bocanada de aire y se intentó clamar lográndolo-que no se te olvide de quien fue la culpa

Flash back

Desde el día que Rias y Naruto se conocieron, Rias siempre encontraba una excusa para que pudiera salir para jugar con Naruto, al principio sus padres la regañaban por sus desapariciones constantes, pero después de una semana de ver a su hija más feliz de lo normal, lo dejaron pasar y les permitían hacer lo que quisiera con la condición de que ella se quedara en la cuidad pero siempre estaba vigilada aunque no lo supiera, además ella estaba demasiado contenta cuando naruto se metió al castillo de vez en cuando para visitarla cuando ella no podía salir, para ella esto fue lo mas genial del mundo era como en uno de sus animes cuando el enamorado se metía en territorio enemigo para encontrarse con su amor prohibido, aunque ella siempre se preguntaba como lo hacia

Pero siempre le respondió lo mismo- un mago nunca revela sus secretos-para luego guiñarle un ojo

Rias siempre inflaba las mejillas por eso, pero a pesar de todo siempre se divertía con naruto ya sea en la calle o en su cuarto viendo anime con él, parece que naruto también era un Otaku como ella, eso significaba muchos puntos en su libro.

Las únicas personas que sabían de naruto o medio sabían eran su reina y su torre pero ni ella había visto a naruto, ya que solo se presentaba antes Rias algo siempre la mantuvo contenta pensado que era solo para ella.

Los meses pasaron Rias y Naruto se unieron mucho más hasta el punto de convertirse mejores amigos de acuerdo a naruto pero Rias estaba ganando un enamoramiento por parte del rubio y quería algo más, ahora que iba cumplir 10 iba a hacer a naruto parte de su nobleza junto con Akeno y Koneko que eran parte de su nobleza y su familia aunque llevaba ya tres meses intentándolo pero naruto aún no aceptaba pero lo convencería no importa que, siempre se lo pedía respondía "alguien como yo no merece estar en tu nobleza", Rias siempre se molestó cuando decía eso, ella sabía que naruto no tenía nada de poder demoniaca incluso estaba por debajo de uno de clase baja pero no le importaba eran amigos y no que quería que viviera en la calle además su habilidad de infiltración era genial y le seria de mucha utilidad en el futuro aunque naruto decía que eso no era nada.

Pero lo que no sabían los dos chicos era que una persona siempre los vigilaba cuando estaban en el castillo para que no hicieran nada malo o naruto hiciera nada que dañara a Rias además lo necesitaba ya que lo reconoció desde el principio y noto algo en él que lo hizo sonreír para que esa noche su pareja no pudiera dormir o caminar durante un buen tiempo.

Pero hoy abril 8 era el cumpleaños de Rias cumplía 10 años, ella se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación sus padres habían hecho una gran fiesta pero eso no era lo suyo además invitaron a mucha gente que no conoce por lo menos vinieron Sona y su primo para hacerle compañía junto con su nobleza pero extrañamente conoció a una chica que se parecía a naruto pero lo dejo pasar, también noto que su hermano estaba más tenso que de costumbre algo que extraño no solo a ella sino también a su cuñada y padres incluso pareció que quisiera matar a todos los que estaban en el lugar bueno eso Rias no lo sabía solo sus padres, cuñada y los nobiliarios que conocían al Maou enojado, pero a pesar de todo fue una buena fiesta recibió muchos regalos y conoció alguna gente amable en especial dos pelirrojas mas como su mama y ella pero cada vez que hablaba con ella su hermano se la mandaba a llamar o la avergonzaba más que nunca pero eso no fue lo peor sino que también vino alguien que no quería ver un idiota de primera pero se tuvo que comportar solo porque había mucha gente en el lugar pero parece que su primo no estaba contento tampoco si no fuera por él que la saco lejos de él hubiera hecho algo que no se arrepentiría y estaba segura que sus amigos la ayudarían en especial su primo.

Rias: hubiera sido más divertido si estuviera aquí-dijo mirando la luna

Bueno pelirroja tus deseos fueron cumplidos-dio una voz, Rias sonrío ante esa voz la reconocería donde fuera una macha naranja cayo del techo a su lado, hay estaba naruto más limpio que antes no tenía tierra en su cara y su suéter naranja roto en por algunos lados pero más limpio que antes con una pantaloneta verde oscura con muchas rasgaduras y unos zapatos rotos en la parte de adelante, naruto sonrío-estas muy linda hoy Rias-chan-dijo desviando la mirada con un sonrojo

Rias se sonrojo también está bien vestida con un simple vestido morado completo resaltando su pecho talla B+ este le llegaba sus pies tenía un flor en su hombro y un lazo en su cintura color morado y usaba unas zapatillas de cristal-si gracia, pero dime porque tan arreglado-dijo en tono de broma

Naruto sonrío-me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños era hoy el fin de semana pasado así que me arregle lo mejor que pudo para la ocasión, fue difícil conseguir agua limpia para lavarme junto con mi ropa pero aquí estoy-dijo con alegría

Rias simplemente sonrío al saber que se tomó tantas molestias para verse bien para ella eso la puso contenta pero internamente frunció el ceño por eso si viviera con ella no tendría que pasar tantas molestias-me alegra verte, pero es muy peligroso que este aquí torta de pescado-dijo en tono de mando y broma

Naruto sonrío-primero es remolino y lo sabes-dijo algo molesto mientras la chica se rio-y segundo sabes que nadie me atrapa soy como un ninja-dijo mirando a todos lados furtivamente haciendo que ella riera-y tercero te tengo un regalo-dijo sacando de su pantalón una bolita de papel y se lo entrego

Rias miro la bolita le cabía en la mano- no te hubieras molestado naruto-kun-dijo intentado devolvérselo lo que gasto lo necesita más que ella

Naruto puso sus manos sobre las de ella y las cerro haciendo que tome su presente-te lo compre para ti tómalo si-dijo mirándola ella iba a replicar-por favor si-dijo en tono de súplica, para naruto esto significaba mucho Rias siempre lo ayudaba esto era lo poco que podía hacer por ella y en verdad quería regalárselo

Rias simplemente lo miro afirmó-lo tomare pero no lo hagas de nuevo si-dijo sabiendo que necesitaba el dinero

Naruto sonrío-siempre que pueda te ayudare y te regalare cosas Rias-chan has hecho mucho por mi esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti-dijo alegremente sin importarle lo que pasara mientras pudiera ayudar a Rias era especial para él

Rias se sonrojo-baka-murmuro muy contenta, abrió la bolita de papel y encontró una cadena de plata con un pequeño remolino de plata de adorno con toques rojos y negros en ella era muy bonito-naruto-kun

Naruto: espero que te guste es una pulsera para la muñeca, conocí a un vendedor viajero que me lo dejo barato luego de ayudarlo a cargar unas cosas y acompañarlo a unos lugares-dijo con una sonrisa y era verdad prácticamente se lo regalo luego que lo llevo a un casino y jugo una mano de póker por él ganando pero como naruto no sabía de eso no supo que le hizo ganar más de 500.000 dólares por eso le dejo la cadena tan barata-dime te gusta

Rias derramo unas lágrimas alarmando a naruto

Naruto: si no te gusta puedo conseguir algo mejor pero no llores-pero se sorprendió cuando ella lo abrazo

Rias: idiota lloro porque me gusta mucho, es el mejor regalo que me han dado gracias-dijo contenta mientras naruto también correspondió el abrazo

Naruto escapo un suspiro de alivio-me alegro que te guste-dijo con alegría

Rias se separó y sonrió-me encanto, pero dime qué tal si bajamos y comemos algo te torta –dijo esperando hacer que naruto entre a su casa y sus padres lo conozcan para que lo ayuden a convencer de quedarse con ellos

Naruto: no lo creo aún hay gente hay abajo y no quiero que me vean como bicho raro o te critiquen por ser mi amiga-dijo calmadamente sin ofender la invitación de su amiga-además yo me iba ya tengo que aprovechar las familias que se están hiendo para que no me atrapen

Rias: pero aún es temprano y apenas llegaste-dijo intentando hacer que se quede ya que no quería que se fuera

Naruto sonrió-lo sé pero te he estado esperando desde hace más de 4 horas-dijo sorprendiendo a la chica y poniéndola contenta al saber que la espero para darle su regalo-pero vengo mañana vas a estar aquí no

Rias afirmo lentamente sabía que no lo iba a convencer de quedarse pero no es que le gustara-si estaré a la hora de siempre-pregunto con esperanza

Naruto sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla asiendo que la chica se sonroje-claro pelirroja, ahora me voy-dijo saltando del balcón ella se acercó y vio como naruto se pegó a la pared con sus manos deslizándose hasta caer al suelo e irse corriendo del lugar

Rias sonrió al principio eso la asusto cuando lo hizo por primera vez pero noto que naruto era muy bueno salieron de este tipo de situaciones-mañana naruto, hare que sea mío así tu y yo podremos estar juntos-dijo con alegría sin saberlo alguien vio todo lo que paso y estaba cabreado no se quedaría Rias era suya de nadie más ese cuerpo era suyo.

Con naruto

Naruto logro salir del territorio Gremory escondiéndose debajo de una carruaje no era como lo hacía siempre pero por tanta seguridad era lo mejor, cuando estuvieron lejos naruto se dejó caer en la tierra y se fue a su casa luego de correr un buen rato naruto llego a su hogar una tienda de campaña algo vieja pero se mantenía era color verde militar con algunos parches en ella, entro en ella y se acostó en la tierra.

Naruto miro el techo de la tienda-ha pasado más de un año y no me han encontrado pero hoy casi lo hacen no puedo dejar que me encuentren –dijo mientras se pasó la mano por la cabeza con frustración- maldición no puedo dejar que impliquen a Rias-chan conmigo no quiero que la lastimen pero-suspiro-no me quiero alejar de ella maldición que es este sentimiento-dijo tocando su corazón-tengo que pensar algo o ese bastardo lastimara a Rias-chan –luego apretó su mano con fuerza-Rias-chan te prometo que nada malo te pasara are lo posible para que nada te pase incluso que me cueste la vida es una promesa de vida-dijo con convicción antes de empezar a quedarse dormido sin saber que mañana su vida cambiara para pero o mejor.

Salto en el tiempo 9 pm

Naruto estaba con la ropa de ayer mientras se metía al castillo Gremory, estaba en la parte trasera se puso unos guantes negros y empezó a escalar rápidamente la pared evitando las ventanas.

Naruto: "puede que ellos eran unos idiotas pero estos guantes son geniales que bueno que me los lleve antes que me capturan"-pensó con una sonrisa eran guantes con propiedades aditivas que le permiten escalar y esconderse, luego de un rato llego a su destino la habitación de Rias pero noto que las cortinas estaban cerradas eso le pareció extraño ella sabía que venía porque cerrarlas, así que tomo precauciones vio desde la parte de abajo del balcón para ver si había alguien pero solo noto que había alguien ese lugar y sabía que era Rias, de un empujón subió al balcón y abrió las cortinas-yo Rias-chan que pasa-dijo con una sonrisa que se le boro al ver la expresión de Rias que paso de ser contenta un segundo ser furiosa rápidamente-¿estas bien Rias-chan?

Rias con furia apretando sus manos mientras se ponía de pie con su vestido blanco y su pelo suelto-que crees que haces aquí-dijo mirándolo con furia

Naruto parpadeo-que acordamos en que te venia a visitar hoy se te olvido-dijo con duda

Rias: crees que yo Rias Gremory en verdad invitaría a mi casa alguien como tu un mero demonio de clase baja piénsalo mejor escoria-dijo con furia

A naruto eso le dolió pero pensó que era una broma o mejor dicho quería que fuera-Rias-chan ya deja de jugar no me gusta esta broma

Rias: yo no estoy bromeando ahora vete y no vuelvas nunca escoria-dijo con ira y una mirada de asco

Naruto se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros-vamos Rias no juegues conmigo somos amigos, mejores amigos no me digas esto-dijo con algunas lagrimas

Rias se quito las manos de sus hombros- yo nunca seria amigo de alguien como tu que te quede claro, ahora vete-dijo señalando la ventana

Naruto: no me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa hemos pasado 3 meses de amigos porque ahora dime porque ahora quieres que me vaya que pasa con todas las veces que me pedias quedarme-dijo molesto casi gritando

Rias solo miro-fueron mentiras como crees que alguien como yo le interesaría ser amigo de alguien como tu escoria eso eres solo escoria peor que la misma basura, así que vete-dijo con furia mientras naruto simplemente retrocedió por la palabras mientras la lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos

Naruto: creí que es diferente, creí que te importaba Rias, eres peor que ellos por lo menos ellos demostraban su odio sin mentirme sin engañarme eres peor que ellos Rias-dijo derramando lagrimas

Rias se inmuto ante las palabras pero se recompuso-bueno si no quieres irte te are GUARDIAS-GUARDIAS ALGUIEN ME QUIERE MATAR-grito para que se oyeran muchos pasos venir a la habitación

Naruto: maldición-dijo antes de empezar a correr al balcón antes de saltar miro atrás con lágrimas-sino me quieres ver así será no nos volveremos me iré lo único que me detenía aquí era tú, desde hoy Rias Gremory no me volverás a ver-dijo para luego saltar por el balcón sin importar las consecuencia

Se fue por él balcón-oyó decir a Rias desde lo alto, naruto miro abajo y noto que había guardias ya en el suelo

Naruto: mierda-dijo antes de chocar su zapatos junto, presionarlos contra la pared para pegarse en ella para empezar a correr rápidamente ante la mirada de sorpresa de los guardias

Uno se recuperó-que esperan atáquenlo-dijo uno que salió del trance mientras los guardias empezaron lanzar bolas de fuego

Naruto mientras corría por la pared logro esquivar las bolas de fuego cuando estaba caminado una pared por la que caminaba exploto en un vendaval de hielo mandando a naruto al suelo que estaba 25 m debajo de él

Naruto vio a la pared y vio una mujer de cabello plateado

Mujer: oh intentar matar a la señorita es mala idea joven-dijo acercándose a naruto después de saltar del castillo al suelo donde estaba naruto tirado levantándose

Naruto la miro y serio-nunca fui inteligente esto lo denuesta

Mujer lo miro-bueno que tal si me acompañas para ver que hacer contigo

Naruto la miro ya de pie y noto que los guardias venían-nee- chan me han intentado atrapar desde hace más de 2 años en verdad crees que tú lo vas a lograr-dijo antes de que en sus guantes apareciera una bolita de metal y la tirar al suelo produciendo una explosión de luz que cegó a todos cuando la mujer y los guardias se recuperaron vieron que no estaba hay rápidamente se desplegaron a buscarlo rápidamente, mientras naruto empezó a correr a su ruta de escape no podía ir por debajo del carruaje de algunas criadas que salían del lugar pero hoy no podía usaría su segunda ruta de escape las alcantarillas en la parte derecha del castillo, había visto ese lugar una vez era suficiente para que pudiera pasar y largase pero el problema es que estaba en la parte izquierda del puto castillo

Hay esta atrápenlo- oyó decir detrás de él cuando tuvo que esquivar unas bolas de fuego

Naruto por sus reflejos logro esquivar todas las bolas de fuego, lo único bueno que saco de su infancia fue una buena resistencia y reflejos eso era de gran utilidad hoy, estuvo esquivando una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego cuando oyó una voz que lo helo

Tienes agallas de atreverte a entrar al castillo de mi familia e intentar matar a mi hija chico-dijo una voz desde el techo naruto alzo la vista y vio un hombre de mediana edad de largo pelo carmesí. Tiene los ojos azules brillantes también tiene una barba corta y de color rojo. Usa una chaqueta blanca de interior negro con bordes dorados, pantalones de vestir blancos y zapatos negros.

Naruto se detuvo en seco cuando dos bolas de fuego pasaron por su lado cuando vio al hombre-Lord Gremory –dijo con miedo puro

Lord lo miro-porque no rindes chico no me gusta matar a gente joven-dijo intentado darle una oportunidad aunque haya intentado lastimar a su hija no era un desgraciado sin corazón para matar un chico de no más de 10 años

Naruto rio-sería el primero señor desde que nací me han intentado matar-dijo con una risa mientras el hombre alzo la ceja por eso-si usted quiere matarme póngase en fila que tengo más de 100 personas que buscan mi cabeza –dijo mientras veía su ruta de escape a unos pasos y unos guardias siguiéndolo

Lord miro sus movimientos-no escaparas de aquí chico y si te persiguen yo creo que me adelantare-dijo listo para atacar

Naruto sonrió-bueno tendrá que atraparme viejo-dijo mientas sus manos se llenaban de electricidad- porque a mí nunca me atraparan no vivo-dijo antes de moverse a gran velocidad que sorprendió al hombre el chico parecía escuálido y se movió así pero lo que paso después lo sorprendió cuando golpeo el suelo y una nube de humo se produjo, el jefe de la familia simplemente despejo él lugar con un movimiento de su muñeca y noto un gran hueco a unos pasos donde estaba naruto frunció el ceño sabía que hay eran las alcantarillas

Lord miro a los guardias que llegaban-se fue por las alcantarillas atrápenlo y tráiganlo **"vivo"** -dijo enfatizando la palabra vivo

Guardias: Hai – gritaron todos antes de que todos entraran al hueco dividiéndose en dos para tomar un grupo la derecha y otro la izquierda

Lord Gremory miro el agujero para luego mirar la cuidad que estaba delante de él-"perseguido por más de 100 personas porque no es poderoso, pero esos artículos son extraños"-medito algo en ese chico le llamaba la atención su apariencia le recordaba a alguien pero no recordaba a quien-" porque siento que algo grande esta por pasar y mi familia va pasar tiempos oscuros durante los años siguientes todo por algo que hice"-pensó con al de miedo por él futuro y por lo que su esposa iría hacer si descubría que fue su culpa, luego suspiro-"solo espero que lo atrapen para saber quién es"-pensó antes de ir a ver a su hija y rogar que atrapen al chico pero sus deseos no se cumplirían no ahora si no en unos años

Naruto estaba recostado en un árbol lejos del castillo respirando pesadamente su plan apenas funciono, luego de golpear la alcantarilla para producir una nube de humo logro obtener tiempo suficiente para saltar por el barranco sin que lo vieran tuvo suerte que el viejo Gremory tardo unos segundos en reaccionar tiempo suficiente para escapar.

El miro sus pies y miro sus tenis estaban echando humo rápidamente se los quito se prendieron en llamas-maldición era lo único que me quedaba-dijo molesto esos tenis era una de lo poco que tenía tenían las mismas habilidades de su guantes también tomaban todo el poder demoniaco que tenían para aumentar su velocidad, pero por tener poco poder demoniaco el efecto era mucho peor dejándolo demasiado cansado y que.

Naruto: idiota-dijo antes de escupir sangre muchas veces-soy un idiota de primera me dije que me preocuparía de mí mismo de nadie más pero por conocerla todo cambio-dijo antes de escupir más sangre- porque-porque Rias me hiciste esto-dijo llorando bajando la cabeza

Con que tú eres el gran asesino que escapo del castillo-dijo una voz delante de naruto

Naruto alzo la cabeza con miedo reconoció la voz de las veces que fue al castillo Gremory y se escondía en el closet de Rias para que no lo encontraran cuando la termino de alzar su miedo se hizo realidad enfrente de él estaba uno de los demonios más poderos el Maou Lucifer Sirzechs, naruto se intentó parar para correr pero callo en el suelo estaba al límite luego de correr tanto y usar sus tenis al máximo

Sirzechs: oh parece que el gran asesino está débil-dijo con una risita

Naruto se sentó con mucho esfuerzo- por favor solo déjeme ir le prometo que me iré de este lugar y nunca más sabrán de mi –dijo esperando que le concedieran ese deseo pero sabía que su suerte no era la mejor

Sirzechs sonrió-lo siento pero atacar a mi familia eso no se puede quedar así –dijo acercándose a naruto y este maldijo su suerte

Naruto se empezó a alejar –por favor se lo suplico-dijo con lágrimas- no me acercare más a este lugar o su familia-dijo llorando sin control dijo retrocediendo

Sirzechs lo alcanzo y lo cogió por los brazos de naruto-eso es verdad no nos veras en muchos años ahora te iras-dijo antes que debajo de naruto apareció una círculo mágico con el símbolo del clan Gremory

Naruto: maldición-fue lo último que dijo naruto antes de desaparecer

Sirzechs sonrió- oh hora de ir a ver a mi querida Rias-tan-dijo antes de desaparecer

Al día siguiente con naruto

Naruto estaba dormido cómodamente hasta que sintió el sol en su rostro empezó a sonreír al sentir la briza de la mañana debió haberse quedado dormido en el bosque estaba tranquilo el clima era perfecto junto con el aroma agua salada para no despertar.

Naruto: "un minuto agua salda"-rápidamente se levantó y noto que no estaba en bosque estaba en su lugar estaba acostado en arena blanca y enfrente de él estaba un gran océano-no-no por favor que sea un sueño –dijo mientras las lágrimas caen de sus al recordar todo lo que paso ayer-porque maldición porque yo porque siempre yo no puede pasarme nada bien porque-dijo mientras golpeaba sus puños la arena y lloraba-desde que nací no he tenido porque ahora que por fin encontré algo que me importaba ella me abandona-dijo llorando hasta que sus lágrimas se acabaron y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas llenos de dolor, traición y miedo ahora fueron remplazados por determinación, furia y odio, se paró y miro al mar-no voy a llorar-dijo limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban-me han traicionado antes, humillado, golpeado esto no es diferente solo tengo que hacer lo de siempre sobrevivir para irme de este lugar-su mirada se volvió afilada como la de un guerrero que ha peleado sangrientas batallas-porque eso voy hacer me iré de este lugar y nadie me detendrá-dijo con determinación antes que oyó un algo que lo hizo voltear

ROAAAARRRGGGHHHH-se oyó un rugido detrás de él

Naruto volteo y vio una gran selva con árboles gigantes de más de 20 metros (imagínense la isla donde Luffy entreno durante 2 años)-con que me trajeron a morir he-dijo mientras empezaba caminar a la selva-pues lamento informarles que no va a pasar-dijo entrando a la gran vegetación-porque voy a sobrevivir-dijo con una mirada afilada.

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto: si tu hermanita estaba triste por no matarme es tu culpa Sirzechs-dijo mirando al Maou que se metió el dedo al oído y tiro un poco de cera al lado izquierdo dando a entender que no le importaba

Sirzechs: ah si no lo creo es tu culpa por ser tan débil y tardar casi dos años en salir, ella estaría contenta si te hubiera visto antes no en ese lugar

Naruto lo miro-oh si como salir de una isla con remolinos por toda ella fuera tan fácil o sobrevivir a unos monstruos y criaturas carnívoras que me querían comer todos los días, sabes lo difícil que fue salir de hay

El Maou hizo un mohín- pero escapaste, el primer lugar donde tenías que ir era aquí en busca de tu venganza no ir hay

Naruto: si venir a un lugar donde me matarían al poner solo un pie en ella, preferí buscar alguien que me diera una buena vida y dinero a montones

Sirzechs: eso no es todo en la vida-dijo con tono de regaño

Naruto: para mí en ese momento si, además que te quejas nos volvimos a encontrar para que me intentaran matar nuevamente

Flash Back

Naruto se encontraba enfrente de una iglesia abandona en paraje desierto con árboles muertos, había pasado una semana desde que salió de la isla que le costó mucho pero logró escapar luego de liberase de sus ataduras pero por fin lo hizo ahora era más fuerte que nunca y su objetivo estaba enfrente de él.

Naruto: oigan cobardes traigan a su líder aquí que tengo que hablar con él-grito naruto de 12 años vestido con una camisa naranja destruida y unos pantalones negros junto con unos tenis negros

que haces aquí demonio-dijo una voz desde lo alto, naruto alzo la vista y vio una hombre de 40 años de cabello negro, ojos café oscuro con una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha en forma de línea, lleva una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta los pies, debajo de ella llevaba una camisa negra abierta en la parte de arriba dejando ver algo de su pecho, unos jeans negros ajustados y unas botas negras pero lo que destacaba eran un par de alas negras detrás de su espalada como las de un cuervo.

Naruto lo miro-no me interesas tu ángel caído busco a tu jefe no a su lacayo

Ángel caído estrecho los ojos-por favor chico has entrado a nuestro territorio, exiges ver a nuestro jefe o tienes deseos de morir-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Naruto lo miro y sonrió-como le dije al último ponte en fila que no eres el primero en amenazarme de muerte y el ultimo que lo hizo me le escape pero ahora no voy a dudar en matarte idiota-dijo con una mirada llena de odio

El caído se rio – o has cavado tu tumba-dijo formando una lanza de luz-ahora muere- dijo lanzando la lanza a toda velocidad naruto no se movió cuando llego donde naruto ocurrió una explosión de humo, el caído empezó a reír-te lo mereces patético demonio a esos que te querían mataran puras mentiras, nadie tan débil tiene a tantos buscándolo-pero fue interrumpido por una voz

Lamento decirte pero es la verdad-fue lo que dijo naruto que apareció arriba de él y le dio un golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza estrellándolo con el techo de la iglesia destruyéndolo para que callera en el suelo, naruto callo lentamente enfrente del caído que estaba sangrando por su cabeza y su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado-decías algo idiota

Caído: maldito-dijo intentado levantarse pero naruto le puso el pie en su cuello mandándolo al suelo

Naruto: cállate idiota ya te lo dije mis asuntos no son contigo sino con tu jefe-dijo para sonreír-salgan de una puta vez -dijo para estar rodeado por más de 20 ángeles caídos –porque no sales de hay Azazel mis negocios son contigo no con tus perros-dijo para que el ambiente se pusiera frio

Oh que negocios tienes conmigo chico-dijo una voz relajada, naruto miro al cielo y vio un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo. También lleva un traje Kimono de color Café claro y su cuidada barba, volando con 6 pares alas negras detrás de él, ese era Azazel es gobernador de los ángeles caídos y también el más poderoso de ellos.

Naruto dejo al caído que derroto y se inclinó de rodillas enfrente de Azazel haciendo que este alzara una ceja-le pido que me tome bajo su cuidado, are lo que me diga sin dudarlo-dijo con su mirada al suelo pero con convicción, mientras los caídos se empezaron a reír de él y Azazel puso su mano en su barbilla en poseer de pensamiento

Caído1: idiota crees que nuestro líder te aceptara-dijo riendo

Caído2: es verdad un patético demonio como tu debe morir –dijo riendo mientras el resto preparo sus armas para atacar

Azazel lo miro al inclinado naruto-dime chico cómo te llamas-dijo con interés haciendo que sus hombres se detuvieran

Naruto levanto su cabeza y lo vio- mi nombre es Naruto, un demonio independiente-dijo mirándolo con determinación

Azazel: con que naruto he…dime que tienes que ver con el rayo-dijo haciendo que todos los caídos se tensaran ante la mención de ese sobrenombre, Azazel noto que naruto tuvo un destello de ira en sus ojos Azazel sonrió un poco

Naruto lo miro-no tengo nada que ver con ese hombre o su familia Azazel-sama-dijo viendo al hombre una mirada indescifrable

Azazel rio antes de descender y quedar enfrente de él tendió su mano derecha, naruto la tomo con sus dos manos y lo miro – oh con que si dime estas dispuesto hacer lo que diga-dijo sorprendiendo a todos los caídos

Naruto: estoy dispuesto, no importa lo que me mandas lo are –dijo dándole un beso en la mano dando a entender que era cierto

Azazel retiro su mano y se la puso en su barbilla mientras naruto se puso de rodillas mirándolo-bien desde ahora trabajaras para mí, cuando diga que algo algo lo aras, trabajaras cuando te diga no importa si es matar a alguien de tu especie lo tienes que hacer, ¿entendido?-dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa

Naruto: si lo are, Azazel-sama-dijo sin dudar

Azazel sonrió-bien, en tu tiempo libre haz lo que te dé la gana, no te llevare de la mano si quieres algo tienes que ganártelo nunca se te olvide

Naruto: hai-dijo sin pensar no era necesario

Azazel se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar-así recuerda eres un demonio estas en un grupo de ángeles caídos nosotros somos enemigos de ellos-dijo para que sus hombres sonrieran-sabes a lo que me refiero no-dijo mirando sobre su hombro

Naruto se puso de pie-hai, sabe que soy un demonio yo soy su enemigo sabe lo que significa no Azazel-sama-dijo mirando de reojo a todos

Azazel se rio y empezó a caminar-si lo sé, te veré en hotel del pueblo habitación 13 en una hora sino perderás tu trabajo-dijo mientras salía de la iglesia cuando salió oyó una explosión y gritos de sus hombres-hum me pregunto que pasara si las demás facciones se enteran que tengo aun demonio como él dentro de mis fuerzas-luego se encogió los hombros-como si importara él vino a mí, pero me interesa como reaccionara cuando lo conozca –dijo antes de empezar a desaparecer-tal vez lo único cierto es que va ser entretenido tenerlo cerca-dijo para desaparecer completamente

Seis meses después 29 de octubre

Naruto se encontraba caminado por unos pasillos oscuros que conducían a una puerta negra de metal con dos alas negras en ella naruto la abrió y vio a su jefe sentado en un sillón negro con una copa de vino con dos ángeles caídos hembras en su pecho recostadas solo usando una tela negra que tapaba lo necesario haciendo que su atributos talla D quisieran salir de ese pequeño envoltorio, Azazel estaba usando su kimono café de costumbre, alzo la vista de su vino para ver a naruto cruzado de brazos, ya no lleva esa ropa desgastada llevaba una chaqueta negra manga larga abierta con el símbolo de la estrella de David en su corazón y otro símbolo del mismo en su espalda, debajo de esta llevaba un suéter naranja oscuro cuello abierto, lleva un jean azul oscuro roto en su rodilla derecha no porque estaba viejo sino por estilo, con una cadena en la parte de atrás su jeta por sus cinturón color café, llevaba botas color azul oscuro que combinaban, en su muslo derecho llevaba colgado una marcara con la forma de cara de un lobo y en su izquierdo lleva una pistolera vacía color negro, su cabello seguía revuelto como de costumbre (como en anime primera temporada) pero no tenía ninguna grasa de bebe en su cara o alguna imperfección, había crecido para tener una altura respetable de 1:63 m aunque el estirón lo hizo debido a su tiempo con Azazel.

Azazel: o naruto que alegría verte, tengo una misión para ti –dijo mientras movía su copa un poco

Naruto: si ya lo sé que es viejo-dijo sin ninguna formalidad, estos meses naruto se había ganado su lugar en la organización de Azazel hasta el punto en convertirse en uno de su mejores hombres en cuestión de semanas, además Azazel le gustaba naruto le recordaba a él relajado cuando quería, fuerte, carismático, serio cuando lo necesitaba además siempre se divertía con él cuando salía juntos conseguía mujeres muy rápido y mucho dinero en los casinos así que le cogió un buen cariño a naruto hasta el punto en que casi le pide que lo llame papa porque quería molestarlo y conseguir más de su confianza ya que naruto no confiaba nada en él.

Azazel: bien no es muy difícil, toma-dijo lanzándole una carpeta café de negocios naruto la atrapo y la empezó a ojear cuando termino de leer lo miro como si estuviera loco

Naruto: estas bromeando viejo-dijo sin creer lo que veía

Azazel negó con la cabeza-no, necesito que vayas y hagas eso necesito mantener mi imagen

Naruto: y es necesario que yo vaya manda a ella, a mí no me interesa-dijo tirando la carpeta al suelo luego se dio la vuelta para salir

Azazel sonrió-10 –dijo haciendo que naruto se detuviera y se volteara a verlo-10 millones

Naruto: 20-dijo sin dudar

Azazel: vale 20-dijo como si no fuera importante

Naruto lo miro-sabes que si me descubren producirá guerra verdad al saber que estoy aquí-dijo sin impórtale la guerra sino que no quería pelear sino le pagaban

Azazel sonrió-no te preocupes los que te buscan no lo sabrán solo ellos lo sabrán-dijo despejando sus preocupaciones

Naruto se dio la vuelta-como sea, te veré en 3 días viejo-dijo saliendo

Azazel: si hijito divierte-dijo para que la puerta se cerrara de manotazo- ho esto será divertido-dijo con una risita-chicas con sigan unas cuantas amigas para cuando naruto vuelva si-dijo viendo a su acompaña afirmó rápidamente

Salto en el tiempo 30 de octubre 11:58

Naruto estaba esquivando unas olas de arena de un mapache gigante hecho de arena

Mapache: muere de un vez hijo de puta-dijo antes de lanzar más arena a naruto

Naruto que estaba usando su máscara de lobo simplemente espero la ola de arena-"como me metí en esto"-pensó mientras vieja la arena-"a si derrote a eso idiotas para llegar a la final"-dijo pensando un día entero de peleas en un puto estadio (el de los exámenes chunin) viendo al hijo de puta de Sirzechs aplaudiendo sus hazañas, primero tuvo que derrotar a 100 demonios clase baja para pasar a la siguiente ronda donde hubo peleas sorteadas una con chico que tenía un perro, otro de ojos color blanco, otro de gabardina con insectos, hasta llegar a un chico con una calabaza en su espalda que se convirtió en mapache gigante, miro la arena y se aburrió si quería arena se va a la playa, levanto su dedo índice y grito- **CERO** \- dijo antes que de su dedo saliera un rayo de luz roja de gran tamaño que desintegro la arena y golpeo en el pecho al mapache haciendo un agujero de 50 m de ancho

Mapache: pero que-dijo en mapache de arena al escupir sangre de su boca

Naruto apareció encima de el-vete a dormir idiota-dijo antes de darle un golpe en parte superior de cabeza haciendo que el mapache desapareciera en arena y el chico de la calabaza callera al suelo derrotado con todas sus fuerzas perdidas y una gran herida en su pecho, naruto descendió sin problema al suelo apareciendo enfrente de él-nunca me derrotaras porque eres débil en todo sentido en especial en el lugar que no quieres tener-le susurro antes que el chico callera inconsciente

Ganador Lobo, la premiación se le considera dentro de poco-sono la voz de la locutora Grayfia Lucifuge por petición de su esposo

Naruto mientras caminaba a la salida oyó los aplausos de todas las personas como si le importara para ese entonces no estaría o eso quería hasta oír una voz que hizo que maldijera su día

Detente hay lobo es mi turno de pelear contra ti –dijo una voz masculina de una persona que aprecio enfrente de naruto

Naruto: tenías que venir Sairaorg - Sairaorg es un hermoso joven de pelo negro y ojos violetas. Él es muy alto y tiene un cuerpo muscular debido al entrenamiento extremo que ha realizado, lleva una camisa de karate sin manga, unos pantalones negros sujetos por una cinta negra y unas sandalias negras.

Sairaorg choco su puño derecho con su mano izquierda-claro que si lobo, desde que te vi en la primera ronda quería pelear contra ti pero mi primo no me dejo-dijo con lágrimas de anime por no poder pelear contra él, mientras el resto tenía una gota en la cabeza y sus familiares querían que la tierra se los tragaran-pero bueno espere que derrotaras a ese mapache gigante para pelear contra ti-dijo señalando al chico que se llevaban en camilla

Naruto se dio la vuelta-no me interesa –dijo alejándose

Sairaorg: que como puedes decir eso no tenemos un combate en mucho tiempo-grito indignado

Naruto lo volteo a ver si no tuviera su máscara verían que lo estaba viendo como si estuviera loco- acaso no te acuerdas que tuvimos un sparring en mi cumpleaños que no hace más de 2 semanas Sairaorg

Sairaorg lo señalo con su puño derecho-ves hace rato que no peleamos además es la apuesta de siempre y ese día no cuenta porque la mayor parte del tiempo antes de pelear o durante la pelea estuviste teniendo sexo con esa chicas-dijo molesto mientras el resto tuvo un sonrojo ante esas palabras

Naruto lo miro- que yo sepa no fui el único que se divirtió Sairaorg porque tu también tuviste sexo con esas chicas y no te quejaste o si –dijo para que todos vieran con cara de no creer a Sairaorg

Sairaorg: no es el punto Lobo-dijo rojo haciendo que todo el mundo callera su mandíbulas al saber que era verdad-quiero pelear sin distracción así que listo-dijo poniendo se pose de pelea

Naruto simplemente suspiro-la apuesta de siempre no- Sairaorg afirmo

Sairaorg: claro si yo gano te unirás a mi nobleza –dijo haciendo que mucho demonios fruncieran el ceño naruto había demostrado ser un demonio poderoso y sabían que era independiente muchos de los que estaban hay querían hablar con él para unirlo a su nobleza cuando terminara el torneo pero Sairaorg se les adelanto

Naruto simplemente se encogió los hombros-si es que me ganas si no me das lo de siempre – Sairaorg sonrió eso significaba pelear pero se le borro cuando dijo lo siguiente- pero 10 veces más de lo de siempre

Sairaorg se le cayó la mandíbula-OYE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE SABES MIS INGRESOS COMO VOY A CONSEGUIR ESO-grito molesto

Naruto saco su celular un Moto G-es tu puto problema si quieres pelear paga lo que dije sino vete

Sairaorg lo miro y murmuro algo como rubios codiciosos antes de saltar a las gradas y gritar-DAME UNOS MINUTOS IDIOTA-grito antes de ir a las gradas a buscar a alguien

Naruto miro a la esposa del Maou la locutora, que se encogió los hombros dando a entender que no sabía que iba a pasar-como sea mientras me pague peleare –luego se empezaron a oír gritos

MAMA VAMOS DAME UN ADELANTO TE LO SIMPLICO-grito Sairaorg en las gradas

Para que para que tengas sexo con las amigas de ese chico-grito una voz femenina que todos identificaron como la mama de Sairaorg

MAMA NO ES SOLO POR ESO, SINO PARA PELEAR PARA QUE NUESTROS ESPIRITUS TENGAN UNA GRAN BATALLA-grito para luego se oyera un golpe

Con que si vas a tener sexo con esas lagartonas, que te he enseñado-grito la mujer

VAMOS MAMA SOLO TENEMOS SEXO CUANDO EL JEFE DE LOBO ESTA DE HUMOR Y NO SOMAS QUE UNAS 3 a la hora-murmuro –lo último pero su mama lo oyó y le dio un golpe

COMO QUE 3 A LA HORA, O TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR JOVENCITO-grito molesta la mujer, naruto alzo la vista y miro a Sairaorg en posición fetal hasta que el celular de Sairaorg sono para sonreír

Sairaorg: MAMA TE VEO LUEGO DE LA PELEA-dijo saltando a la arena

VENGA EN ESTE INSTANTE JOVENCITO-grito la mujer

Sairaorg cayó a la arena-LUEGO MAMA, HE ESTA ESPERANDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO MI REVANCHA CON NARUTO-grito emocionado para que luego se diera cuenta lo que dijo, a naruto casi se le cae el celular, grupo de personas abrieran sus ojos en shock y una chica abriera los ojos sin más creer y los Maou miraran con cuidado la arena-no no me equivoque su nombre es lobo si lobo-dijo con una risita intentando corregir su error mientras el resto lo miraba como idiota por eso

Naruto guardo su celular y se quitó la cara mostrando su rosto para que un grupo de personas fruncieran el ceño, una chica jadeara y la familia de esta mirara con intriga al chico junto con las reacciones de las personas- eres un idiota Sairaorg, cuantas veces te he dicho que no digas mi nombre en público-dijo molesto y con el ceño fruncido

Sairaorg se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza con nerviosismo-oh vamos hombre no es para tanto

Naruto : para mi si en mi trabajo no se debe saber mi nombre, sabes cuantos problemas me has metido con mi jefe ahora-dijo molesto pensado en los trabajos aburrido que Azazel le daría hasta que las cosas se calmen, luego suspiro-pero ya que venga vamos a pelar, para ver si con una paliza se te quita lo idiota-dijo poniéndose en pose estiro sus brazos en el aire y abrió sus piernas un poco, Sairaorg puso su pierna derecha al frente y la izquierda detrás flexionadas, con su puño izquierdo cerrado detrás y su mano derecha en forma de garra al frente

Sairaorg: pues venga naruto-dijo emocionado

Grayfia miro a los Maou para aprobación ya que no sabía que hacer su esposo hablo con los otros Maou y le mando un pulgar arriba diciendo que estaba bien con una sonrisa-bien que la batalla entre Sairaorg Baal y Naruto comience-grito para que los dos desaparecieran en un borrón de velocidad sorprendiendo a muchos luego todos oyeron un choque de sonido en el centro de la arena.

Hay estaba Naruto y Sairaorg en el aire con sus puños derechos chocando uno con el otro

Naruto sonrió-oh alguien ha entrenado-dijo con burla

Sairaorg empujo más su golpe pero naruto hizo igual-miran quien habla, puede que no tenga una piel tan dura como el Hierro pero con mi entrenamiento seré capaz de romper el mismísimo diamante

Naruto le mando una patada con su derecha pero Sairaorg lo detuvo con su mano izquierda-es verdad tu puedes ser el único pero se te olvida algo mi Hierro es más duro que el mismo Diamante-dijo antes de hacer un giro con su pierna izquierda para darle una patada con su izquierda aprovechado que Sairaorg tenía las mano ocupadas pero este simplemente dejo que la gravedad trabajara y se agacho tirándose al suelo esquivando la patada, Naruto dio un giro para caer en picada con su puño derecho listo Sairaorg que había recuperado de su caída vio que naruto está cerca y puso sus brazos en forma de X deteniendo el golpe pero nadie vio esto porque se produjo una nube de humo que bloqueo la vista de las personas, pero cuando se despejo vieron a Naruto en el aire con su puño siendo detenido por los brazos Sairaorg, muchos estaba asombrados por el poder de los dos por el cráter de 25m de profundidad que se formo.

Naruto: has mejorado Sairaorg, mejor que la última vez-dijo aun en el aire en forma vertical

Sairaorg sonrió- porque yo no paso teniendo sexo con cualquier chica que me ponga en el camino naruto-dijo para que este sonriera y una chica en las gradas se pusiera triste y molesta por lo que oyó

Naruto: oh vamos dime que no te gustaría tener mi trabajo, sexo con cualquier chica, peleas sin fin, dinero a montones, alcohol sin límites, dime que no es genial –dijo para que fuera lanzado por Sairaorg que despejo sus brazos naruto dio vueltas hasta caer a afuera del cráter, Sairaorg salto del carácter quedado a 25 m de Naruto

Sairaorg: sabes eso no es todo en la vida, tu bien lo sabes-dijo mientras se preparaba

Naruto: sabes bien como yo, que esa fue la vida que me obligaron a tomar y no me quejo-dijo con el ceño fruncido

Sairaorg negó con la cabeza- no tienes que llevar esa carga contigo toda tu vida naruto-dijo mientas lo miraba con pena

Naruto: no me jodas Sairaorg, tu eres el único que sabe mi pasado y sabes que desde ese día no me han dejado más camino que este –dijo antes de lanzarse atacar con una pata derecha que fue detenida por la mano de izquierda de Sairaorg

Sairaorg: si lo sé pero, si sigues así serás débil naruto y nunca alcanzaras todo tu potencial-dijo serio mientras detenía la patada de naruto-dijo para lanzarlo al cielo, naruto a 25 m de altura se recuperó estirando su cuerpo, naruto miro al abajo pero hay no estaba su oponente luego su cuerpo se erizo cuando movió su brazo izquierdo para detener una para detener un rodillazo en su costado izquierdo aprovecho la oportunidad y lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho al estómago de Sairaorg pero este movió su pierda derecha y detuvo el golpe con su rodilla, Sairaorg aprovecho que las extremidades superiores de naruto estaban agarradas, con sus piernas tomo un empujón para separarse aturdiendo un poco naruto, Sairaorg lanzo un derechazo al pecho de naruto pero este se recuperó y puso sus manos en X bloqueando el golpe pero lo mando a volar naruto separo sus brazos y estiro sus piernas hacia quedando ha costado en el aire.

Naruto aun provecho el impulso para retroceder y tensar sus músculos antes de chocar con las gradas en específico enfrente de un chica cabello rojo pero antes que la tocara flexiono sus rodillas mientras una capa de aire se formó en la base de sus pies enfrente de la chica que veía esto con asombro, Naruto miro de reojo a la chica que sintió su mirada sus ojos se conectaron unos segundos que para ellos fueron horas, antes que naruto saliera de ahí en un impulso como un cohete mientras preparaba su puño izquierdo, en menos de un segundo naruto había chocado su puño con el brazo derecho de Sairaorg.

Naruto: sabes me aburrí de este juego es hora de terminarlo-dijo mientras se dejó caer al suelo

Sairaorg hizo lo mismo ambos estaba uno frente al otro-el primer golpe gana-dijo serio

Naruto: iba a decir lo mismo-dijo antes que ambos desaparecieran luego lo que se oyó y vio fueron explosiones por todo el lugar en el cielo y en la tierra ningún demonio de bajo nivel o medio podían seguir esa velocidad de movimientos solo los de alta clase podían ver los que pasaba, derechazos detenidos uno con otro, rodillazos, patadas, codazos todos ellos chocaban unos con otros por todo el estadio produciendo ondas de choque que producían temblores por todo el lugar.

En las gradas

En imposible que ese idiota se haya hecho tan fuerte-dijo una voz masculina

Sus poderes nunca fueron o debían ser tan grandes-dijo una voz femenina

Tenemos que encargarnos de esto antes que se convierta en muchos problemas-dijo una voz masculina más vieja mientras los demás afirmaba pero no sabían que unas personas los estaban oyendo y se preguntaban qué pasaba.

En la arena

Naruto y Sairaorg chocaron sus puños y sus frentes se chocaron.

Naruto: lo siento Sairaorg pero esto acaba aquí y ahora-dijo mirándolo

Sairaorg: así yo creo que estamos igualados naruto-dijo también mirándolo

Naruto: tu dijiste que si seguía con mi modo de vida actual nunca alcanzaría mi potencial pero lamento decírtelo pero eso no es verdad-dijo antes de unir su dos pies y lanzarle una patada Sairaorg se separó de naruto y uso sus brazo izquierdo para detenerlo pero no fue como antes su brazo casi se parte por el golpe

Sairaorg: "qué demonios como se hizo tan fuerte"-pensó antes de mover su cabeza para esquivar un derechazo, naruto aprovecho el brazo izquierdo de Sairaorg y lo tomo como un impulsor tomándolo con su mano derecha quedando detrás de Sairaorg que rápidamente se volteo para detener con su mano derecha un rodillazo que lo mando al suelo por la presión mientras caía recupero su equilibrio pero fue demasiado tarde naruto estaba enfrente de él con sus puños brillando de dorado.

Naruto: **PUÑO DE ACERO SHAMON: ATAQUE DE DOBLE PUÑO-** grito antes de golpear en el estómago a Sairaorg que intento bloquear el ataque con su manos fue inútil, el golpe le dio de lleno en el estómago mandándolo con más fuerza al suelo produciendo una nube de humo, naruto cayó a 10 m del lugar movió su brazo izquierdo para despejar el lugar cuando lo hizo vio un carácter de 50 m de ancho y 10 de profundidad en este estaba Sairaorg tendido en suelo con su camisa de karate destruida y dos impresiones de puño en ella-oiga vieja gane o no-dijo mirando a la esposa del Maou que frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de volver a su actitud de siempre

Grayfia: el ganador es Naruto-dijo sin expresión

Naruto alzo su puño-si gane que genial-dijo con entusiasmo fingido-oye Sairaorg, levante de un puta de vez que te tengo que decir algo-dijo mirando el cráter pero nada paso, este suspiro-levante y te llevare al club del caribe con las chicas que te gustan oí que están en su tiempo hormonal-dijo mientras muchos pensaba que eso no iba a funcionar pero de milagro Sairaorg salió del cráter como si nada recibiendo miradas de no creer

Sairaorg: o me querías decir algo naruto, que tal si lo hacemos en el club que te parece-dijo poniendo su brazo en los hombros de naruto con una sonrisa

Naruto se lo quito y le dio la espalda antes de levantar su mano derecha para luego tirarla hacia abajo formando un agujero negro (imagínense La Garganta de los espadas en Bleach)- no eso será en otro momento, si no que te iba decir que no me veras dentro de unos meses voy a tener que desaparecer por tu culpa entiendes-dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro este se rasco su mejilla con nerviosismo

Sairaorg: si no soy idiota pero mejor ya sabes vete-dijo mientras sentía algo de hostilidad detrás de él

Naruto entro al agujero mientras unas bolas de fuego chocaron detrás él pero un escudo lo protegió de esta- no me lo tienes que decir-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar pero antes de irse escucho una voz

NARUTO ESPERA-grito la vos de una chica

Naruto miro sobre su hombro para ver una chica de pelo rojo que se acercaba a pesar de las bolas de fuego que le lanzaban su mirada de tristeza fue lo último que vio antes que el agujero se cerrara, naruto miro un camino de color blanco enfrente de él antes de empezar a caminar mientras veía miles de agujero a lo largo del camino, esta técnica que naruto creo fue muy difícil de crear tuvo que crear su propia dimensión personal para que esta técnica funcionara pero esta técnica se basó en una anime que había visto con Rias llamado Bleach donde los enemigos de esta serie usaban la misma técnica para poder transportarse de un lugar a otro, al principio tuvo nada de éxitos al aplicar su poder para crear su propia dimensión personal como la magia de Re-quipar que se usa para transportar su armas de un lugar a otro, esa fue la base de la creación de su propia **Garganta** pero al principio solo podía caminar de un pequeño lugar a otro debido a su poco poder, pero luego de usarlo mucho sus poderes fueron incrementando hasta el punto que pudo transportarse en grandes distancias por esta técnica fue que logro salir de la isla donde lo dejaron pero para que esto funcionara tenía que haber estado antes al lugar donde quería ir, los agujeros en el camino de luz era las diversas puertas de los lugares a los cuales podía ir, naruto se tuvo en un agujero que tenía en la parte de arriba el nombre de "Azazel", entro en este y vio la oficina de su jefe donde este estaba sentado enfrente de un televisor de plasma.

Naruto salto de del agujero, Azazel no quito la vista del televisor-llegue

Azazel: si lo he notado, sabes que no vas a tener nada interesante por unos meses verdad-dijo sin voltear a verlo

Naruto se dio la vuelta a la salida del lugar-si lo sé el dinero mándalo a mi cuenta de Suiza

Azazel: si lo sé-dijo tranquilamente naruto empezó a salir cuando Azazel le pregunto algo que lo detuvo-¿estaba bonita no?-dijo sin mirarlo

Naruto se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir su camino-no se dé qué hablas –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta Azazel se rio eso fue lo que naruto oyó mientras se alejaba del lugar, naruto camino un rato hasta llegar su habitación en lo más profundo de la guarida, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación vio a 5 hembras caídos desnudas

Naruto –sama lo esperábamos-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo

Naruto sonrió antes de tirar su chaqueta al suelo-bueno algo bueno paso hoy-dijo para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Fin del flash back

Naruto se rio-fue una buena noche-dijo recordando su diversión con esas chicas

Sirzechs se tapó los oído-no oigo nada tengo orejas de pescado-dijo negando sus oídos mientras naruto le cresio una gota-no hables de eso estoy casado se te olvida y sabes los problemas que le causaste a mi primo Rias paso días intentado sacarle información de tu ubicación como el resto de los demonios y como su mama lo castigo por sus aventuras junto contigo

Naruto: primero él sabe que si quiere pelear conmigo tiene que guardar el secreto y una cosa más casado o domado-dijo viéndolo mientras este silbo inocentemente

Sirzechs: no se dé qué hablas, mi esposa y yo tenemos un buen matrimonio-dijo tan tranquilo como pudo pera sabía que eso no era verdad su mujer llevaba los pantalones en el matrimonio-como sea me sorprende que hayas ido donde Azazel a trabajar

Naruto se encogió los hombros- era mi mejor opción luego que la maldición se rompiera fui a ese lugar a trabajar además, él tiene mucha información sobre lo artefactos que busco así que era la mejor opción-dijo como si nada

Sirzechs: pero eso no explica como tus poderes incrementaron tanto en tan poco tiempo-dijo sintiendo el poder de naruto era mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera esperado aunque estaba reteniendo mucho de este poder

Naruto sonrió- recuerda la guerra entre esos idiotas – Sirzechs afirmo si 5 de los clanes que quedaron de la guerra demoniaca tuvieron una guerra interna contra un grupo de personas que intentaba tomar su secreto, los Maou quisieron intervenir pero ellos dijeron que no era necesario porque era su batalla, lo único bueno de esa guerra es que fue corta y eso clanes rivales se unieron acabando con la rivalidad entre ellos también las bestias demonio se calmaron uniéndose a proteger a los clanes, aunque al principio los Maou pensaron que sería un desequilibrio entre las fuerzas por tener a esas bestias protegiendo a los clanes pero misteriosamente todo los poderes de las bestias disminuyeron a la de uno demonio de clase alta debajo de los Maou eso molesto mucho a las bestias y los líderes de esos clanes pero a los Maou fue un golpe de suerte arreglaron un problema sin ni siquiera intentarlo, luego estrecho los ojos en naruto-que hiciste naruto, tienes que ver con la perdida de los poderes de esas bestias

Naruto se rio-oh bueno culpa al papa de esa bestias no mi a-dijo para que los ojos del Maou se abrieran

Sirzechs: tu no-dijo sin creer

Naruto: yo si-dijo con una sonrisa-fue cuando estaba en mi casa de playa en Costa Rica

Flash back

Naruto se encontraba acostado en una silla de playa con una pantaloneta naranja y con una copa de vino en su mano estaba en la terraza de una de sus casas de playa a su lado estaba Azazel con una pantaloneta café y con una copa de vino en su mano.

Naruto le había caído el gusto al vino por tanto tiempo con Azazel y ahora con 15 nadie le podía decir nada estaba disfrutando el sol y viendo a las ángeles caídos jugar volibol de playa enfrente de ellos, solo tenia una cosa que decir.

Naruto: la vida es buena-dijo tomando un poco de vino

Azazel: si lo es-dijo haciendo lo mismo, naruto y el estaban unidos ya como padre e hijo eso le agradaba ahora no le podían decir que no serviría como padre porque educo muy bien a naruto no solo era fuerte sino también inteligente, sabio, elegante, carismático e ingenioso en todo los ámbitos-sabes de la guerra entre los clanes naruto-dijo mirándolo

Naruto miro a Azazel este se había ganado su confianza, maldición incluso lo consideraba el padre que nunca tuvo pero ha veces era un idiota-si lo se parece que revivieron una antigua demonio que quiere destruir el mundo-dijo sin importarle mucho

Azazel: entonces no vas a ir-dijo tomando un poco de su bebida

Naruto miro al cielo-no me importa incluso si se matan sería mejor para mí-dijo sin rodeos-pero sabes espero una cosa de esa guerra- Azazel lo miro con dudas que quería sabía que su hijo sustituto solo buscaba cosas de calidad-la energía residual me seria de utilidad en el futuro- dijo tranquilamente Azazel solo afirmo eso poderes le serian de utilidad también, cuando estaba a punto de hablar un luz los cegó cuando se calmó ambos se encontraban vestidos con una toga blanca volando en espacio.

Azazel: bueno esto interesante-dijo mirando alrededor de el

Naruto miro su ropa-no lo creo no me gustan estas ropas, ya tuve suficiente cuando me infiltro a las iglesias y me toca vestir parecido, así que porque no nos dices porque nos trajiste aquí viejo-dijo antes que una persona apareciera enfrente de ellos era un hombre alto con piel gris. En su vejez, tenía grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago. Algo de lo más notable, era que Hagoromo no tenía cejas, además de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca de un Rinnegan rojo en el centro de la frente. Él tenía un círculo claro marcado en la palma de su mano derecha que representa el Yang y otra en forma de una luna creciente oscura en la palma de su mano izquierda que representa el Yin .Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho, además de un collar largo de magatamas, así como también nueve magamatas pequeñas de color rojo y una grande con la forma del Rinnegan en la espalda.

Azazel: el rinnegan hace tiempo que no lo veo-dijo viendo al anciano

Naruto: supongo que tú eres Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ¿no?-dijo viendo al viejo

El hombre ahora identificado como Hagoromo miro algo sorprendido al chico-si lo soy puedo preguntar cómo lo sabes-dijo intrigado

Naruto: encontré tu tumba y la de tu hermano hace un tiempo hay estaba una foto tuya con tus hijos por eso te reconocí-dijo encogiéndose lo hombros, luego se puso serio-vienes por esa tonta profecía tuya no

Azazel miro con intriga la interacción sabia de profecía se preguntaba cómo iba terminar todo esto como desearía tener palomitas ahora

Hagoromo: o por lo que veo la encontraste he, no me sorprende que la encontraras estaba debajo de mi tumba

Naruto: no es nada -dijo como si nada

Hagoromo: entonces si sabes porque estás aquí deberías estar ayudando con esa guerra sin sentido-dijo algo preocupado sabía que sin él la probabilidad de victoria era nula

Naruto: crees que voy ayudar a esos hijos de puta está loco-le grito a su ancestro mientras su poder empezaba a emanar sorprendiendo al anciano

Azazel tomo esto como momento para intervenir-Hagoromo-san si no quiere morir otra vez le recomiendo que mire los recuerdos de mi hijo y tu naruto relájate-dijo al sabio y a su hijo

Naruto se calmó, Hagoromo miro los ojos azules de su descendiente y vio cada recuerdo que tenia cuando termino de verlo casi vomita por su infancia y por lo que ha pasado.

Hagoromo suspiro-ya entiendo tienes buenos motivos para actuar como actuar ahora-dijo con cansancio

Naruto: si así es, si quieres que eso clanes alcancen la paz porque no cumple el sueño de ese idiota y déjame tranquilo-dijo aburrido

Hagoromo: si no creo que me quede de otra o si no la mi madre renacerá y destruirá el mundo-dijo con fastidio por tener que usar ese recurso

Azazel miro a su hijo sustituto-me sorprende que digas eso, sabes que si lo haces solo le darías razón a ellos verdad-dijo sorprendido

Naruto negó con la mano-para lo que me interesa, además si no lo hace esa vieja de mierda producirá una guerra y en guerras no hay mucho dinero en mi trabajo

Azazel negó con la cabeza-me lo debí imaginar, pero estoy de acuerdo no guerras más relajo odio ese trabajo tedioso

Hagoromo miro a naruto antes de poner su mano en la cabeza de este y acariciarlo

Naruto: qué demonios haces viejo-dijo molesto

Hagoromo: nada solo que me recuerdas a mis hijos-dijo sorprendiendo a naruto cuando dijo "hijos"

Naruto: viejo que vas hacer-dijo algo preocupado por lo que iba hacer el viejo

Hagoromo se rio-solo arreglar o menos enmendar algo los errores que han hecho mis descendientes, espero que encuentres tu felicidad naruto-kun-dijo antes de que su cuerpo empezó a brillar de azul y desapareció en un destello de luz que cegó al demonio y al ángel caído .

Cuando recuperaron la vista se encontraban antes en sus sillas de playa.

Azazel miro que a su alrededor y noto que las caídas seguían jugando volibol-parece que fue magia de espacio y tiempo he naruto-dijo para que mirara a su lado y su boca callera al ver que su hijo había cambiado tanto-bueno creo que tendrás que irte a entrenar durante un tiempo he naruto

Naruto miro a su figura de padre-he enserio viejo no lo sabía-dijo sarcásticamente mientras este se rio, naruto solo lo miro antes de reírse también-"bueno gracias por el regalo abuelo"-pensó

Salto en el tiempo 2 años

Naruto estaba en su cama recostado viendo el techo mientras una chica de cabello blanco salía de su cuarto

Chica: te veré en unos días, naruto

Naruto: si lo sé-dijo para que la chica se riera y saliera del cuarto-maldición esa chica me pone molesto cada vez que nos acostamos-luego se rio-pero el sexo es lo mejor-dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos y dormir un rato pero despertó cuando le dieron un golpe en la cabeza-maldición quien fue-dijo abriendo los ojos y notando que estaba en una campo de flores con solo sus bóxeres naranjas y enfrente de él estaba un viejo que era muy alto para su vejez tenía grandes arrugas similares a las que poseía su hermano y debido a que poseía el Byakugan, sus ojos eran de color blanco. Algo de lo más notable, era que no tenía cejas, además de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, tenía el pelo largo color blanco con un flequillo en su peinado que iba a la izquierda, así como también un mechón de su cabello amarrado con una trenza del lado derecho de su cabeza, la cual le llegaba a su barbilla. Además, él tenía una marca en forma de una luna creciente oscura en la palma de su mano izquierda que representa el Yin. Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho y unos pantalones oscuros, además portada la funda de su espada cargando en la espalda y atada a su cadera el estilo de su cabello era más desordenado-bueno porque fue eso viejo-dijo molesto

Viejo: más respeto a tus mayores mocoso-dijo dándole otro golpe en la cabeza produciendo un chichón

Naruto: maldición deja de hacer eso-dijo molesto pero sabía que no lograría golpearlo porque solo era una manifestación de energía-bueno que quiere el gran Hamura Ōtsutsuki, el líder del uno de los clanes más poderosos conmigo

Hamura lo miro y sonrió-idiota-engreído-con cara de bobo-con pene flojo o si que eres su descendiente-dijo riéndose mientras a naruto le salieron unas marcas en la cabeza-pero sin duda heredaste su voluntad-dijo riendo

Naruto: sabes no es gracioso viejo –dijo para luego tomar una bocanada de aire y calmarse- que haces aquí

Hamura: te venía a decir que fueras a detener a mi descendiente pero por lo que veo será inútil-dijo con un suspiro

Naruto: si lo seria porque no me importa un comino lo que les pase a esas personas-dijo aburrido no iba salvar a esos idiotas no importa que

Hamura: lo sé, bueno les mandare algo de mi poder para que lo detengan-luego suspiro-solo espero que nada más pase por nuestros errores-dijo para darle un golpe en la cabeza a naruto con su puño

Naruto se sobo la cabeza-y eso porque fue-dijo con una mirada de disgusto

Hamura se rio-fue bueno conocerte naruto, espero que vivas bien hasta el día que te mueras chico-dijo mientras desaparecía- estoy seguro que algún día tus objetivos se realizaran pero hasta el día que eso pase espero que tu corazón y mente nunca se rindan hasta ese día- dijo con una sonrisa de abuelo

Naruto se rio- eso nunca pasara viejo, no hasta que mis objetivos se cumplan es una promesa-dijo con una sonrisa

Hamura cerro lo ojos-"mi hermano era un idiota pero siempre sabia comprender el corazón de las personas y el tuyo naruto es digno"-pensó antes de sonreír a naruto-cuídate naruto estoy seguro que tus objetivos se realizaran-antes desaparecer en una luz que cegó a naruto, cuando abrió los ojos nato que estaba en su habitación suspirando se levantó se puso un pantalón y una camisa sin mangas color naranja oscuro cuando salió de la habitación vio Azazel con su kimono favorito recostado en la pared enfrente de él

Azazel: vas de viaje otra vez he-dijo mirando a un naruto diferente al de antes

Naruto se rio-te veré en unos meses-dijo caminando lejos de su jefe y figura de padre

Azazel: tienes unos meses sabes-dijo con tono cantaron, naruto se detuvo unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar otra vez

Naruto: más que suficiente, te veré luego papa-dijo caminado lejos de su padre que solo le veía la espalda y negó con la cabeza

Azazel: casi tengo pena por ese chico-dijo para reírse y marcharse en dirección opuesta-cuando digo casi es nada, solo espero que no destruya el lugar cuando lo enojen-dijo con tono sereno.

Fin del flash back

Sirzechs se masaje la cien-necesito una aspirina-dijo con fastidio sabía que algo había pasado pero eso es mucho-pero bueno con tu ayuda eso se resolverá-dijo con un suspiro de alegría

Naruto alzo la ceja-se puede saber de qué hablas-dijo intrigado

Sirzechs sonrió- que crees para salvar a mi querida Rias-tan-dijo con una gran alegría

Naruto se cruzó de brazos-me niego-dijo sin rodeos

Sirzechs: que como que te niegas-dijo molesto

Naruto: lo que oíste me niego, no es mi problema es su problema además tienes ese plan para que me necesitas

Sirzechs se rio mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza con su mano derecha-o con que lo sabes he-dijo con una risita nerviosa

Naruto lo miro-si lo sé, eres el peor hermano del mundo sabes-dijo molesto

Sirzechs lo miro serio-primero que todo soy un gran hermano-dijo molesto por eso había intentado todo medio para evitar lo que estaba por pasar y solo le quedaba este medio junto con el otro-segundo conmigo no juegues naruto se porque estás aquí y no es ese anillo – naruto se tensó un poco enfrente de él no estaba un idiota sino una Maou en todo derecho-tercero sabes tan bien como yo que tu más que nadie incluso que yo quiere hacer lo que has planeado para esa escoria-dijo molesto pensando en cierto sujeto-y tercero sabes él plan que tenías para ese anillo pero no voy a dejar que pase-dijo ya cabreado

Naruto miro a Sirzechs antes de suspirar-tan fácil soy de leer-dijo fastidiado

Sirzechs sonrió-si lo eres y mucho-luego se rio-que vas hacer ahora naruto-kun

Naruto se quitó su suéter y la tiro al suelo dejando solo una franelilla blanca ajustada a su cuerpo-dile a tu nobleza que me de lo que me trajo-dijo mientras se quitaba sus pantalones

Sirzechs se rio- Enku entra-dijo para que su peón entrara con un juego de ropa en su manos y se lo tiro a naruto este lo atrapo y puso en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Naruto: que amabilidad-dijo mientras se ponía un pantalón clásico negro

Enku: disculpa por no ser amable con el sujeto que quiso robar la bóveda de la familia Gremory-dijo molesto mientras naruto se ponía una camisa manga larga naranja oscuro, Enku apretó las manos-y por no ser amable con el hijo de puta que hizo llorar a la señorita todas las noches durante dos años

Naruto se puso una corbata negra-eso no fue mi culpa y lo sabes-dijo poniéndose un saco negro

Enku: solo una llamada una puta llamada era todo pero tú ni siquiera una muestra que estabas vivo-dijo molesto recordando las veces que oyó a la hermana de su rey llorar sin detenerse, él junto con toda la nobleza de Sirzechs habían intentado calmarla pero nunca pudieron y él culpable de todo estaba enfrente de él

Naruto: se puso unos zapatos clásicos que el Maou le había traído-sabes bien que no podía, si lo hacía me rastrearía y ellos me encontrarían no podía permitir eso

Enku solo apretó las mano con furia no podía culparlo aunque quisiera tenía razón y su rey se lo había dicho.

Flash Back

Unos días luego que naruto reapareció en la prueba de ascenso de clase

Enku estaba enfrente de su Rey que estaba mirándolo con intriga

Sirzechs: que puedo hacer por ti Enku

Enku: le pido permiso para salir de viaje por un tiempo-dijo arrodillándose

Sirzechs alzo la ceja ante esto-amigo levántate sabes que no me gusta que se arrodillen ante mí-dijo para que su peón se levantara-ahora cuéntame porque quiere salir de viaje

Enku: para buscar a ese tal naruto señor-dijo algo molesto

Sirzechs suspiro-sabía que algo así iba a pasar pero espere que fuera mi reina la que viniera a pedirme esto primero

Enku algo confundido- a que se refiere

Sirzechs le tiro una carpeta que atrapo- léelo y veras porque no puedes ir a buscar a ese chico-su peón leyó la carpeta con cuidado y su cara se puso verde por lo que leyó casi vomita cerro la carpeta sin terminarla

Enku: por todos los demonios quien le hace eso a un niño-dijo asqueado antes de tirar esa carpeta al suelo

Sirzechs negó con la cabeza-no lo sé, pero por eso no te puedo dejar buscarlo-vio la cara de confusión de su peón y decidió explicar- esa familia busca al joven naruto para matarlo, si saben dónde está irán directo a él a matarlo no importa lo fuerte que es ahora no podrá con todos ellos

Enku: entonces debemos buscarlo y traerlo aquí ningún niño debería pasar por lo que él paso-dijo claramente molesto

Sirzechs suspiro- es un buen plan pero ahora no-vio la cara de indignación de su peón y alzo su mano para evitar que hablara- él se negara a venir lo sé no quiere ponerla en peligro aunque lo quiera negar, además no es lo suficientemente fuerte aun

Enku: a que quiere decir

Sirzechs sonrió con picaría-nada solo, te puedo decir que unos años todo va estar muy entretenido si va todo según lo que estoy pensando-dijo antes de tirar un papel a su peón que lo atrapo y leyó cuando termino sonrió como su rey

Enku: usted es un genio malvado sabe

Sirzechs se rio-no sé de qué hablas mi amigo solo estoy jugando cartas con mi destino-dijo con una risa

Enku destruyo el papel-aun así no me gusta ver a la señorita así

Sirzechs bajo la cabeza-es verdad me duele pero si queremos hacer eso necesitamos paciencia y mucho autocontrol-tampoco le gustaba lo que le pasaba a su preciosa Rias por culpa de es idiota pero era necesario

Enku suspiro-bueno me retiro, necesito conseguir unas cosas-dijo saliendo

Sirzechs: a que es-dijo con intriga

Enku lo miro como si estuviera loco-acaso no entiende el plan es bueno, pero cuando su esposa se entere como cree que reaccionara-dijo para que el Maou palideciera-por eso voy adelantarme y buscar lo que me va pedir en el futuro, así que me retiro-dijo saliendo

Sirzechs palideció antes de suspirar y sacar un papel-en uso de mis facultades mentales escribo este testamento-dijo escribiendo, como dicen al mal paso darle prisa.

Fin del flash back

Enku termino su recuerdo cuando noto a naruto solamente vestido, el saco negro le quedaba perfecto tenia todos los botones abotonados dejando ver la parte superior su camisa naranja y su corbata negra, los pantalones le caen justo encima de los zapatos y su cabello cambio no era el de antes dejo ese aspecto juvenil para pasar a uno diferente tenía su cabello separado en hebras que caen por su cabeza unas juntas otras separadas ( como Natsu Tanimoto de kenichi), aunque ninguno de los dos hombre los admitirían el traje le quedaba perfecto a naruto debido a su altura y apariencia.

Naruto: odio los trajes-dijo molesto

Enku se burló-por favor solo es un traje

Sirzechs: además naruto-kun que yo sepa usas muchos trajes para tus misiones

Naruto simplemente lo miro-primero son para engañar mi viejo me enseño a compórtame en sociedad para estafar a esposas en celos y robarles, segundo nunca fueron lo mío solo lo uso en pocas ocasiones-dijo como si nada, luego sonrió-si tu esposa me hubiera encontrado ahora estaríamos teniendo sexo-dijo para esquivar una bola de energía de la destrucción del Maou que creo un agujero en la pared detrás de él

Sirzechs: hare como que no oí eso-dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Naruto se rio- como digas-luego sonrió como un zorro-lo que voy hacer lo voy hacer a mi estilo que te quede claro-antes que un círculo mágico apareció debajo de el con un sol y una media luna entre cruzados debajo de él antes de desaparecer

Sirzechs bajo la cabeza-esto me va costar-su peón le dio una palmada en la espalda

Enku: no sabe cuánto mi señor no sabe cuánto-dijo con pena por el castigo que iba a recibir su rey.

En otro lugar del castillo

En una habitación color purpura vemos una mujer pelo plateada peinando a una chica pelo roja

Mujer de pelo plateado-listo señorita-dijo la mujer que vestía un traje de criada que veía con expresión estoica pero dentro estaba triste y molesta como no estarlo la chica que considera una hermanita se va a casar y su esposo no está haciendo mucho solo lo está dejando a la suerte solo esperaba que su plan funcionara.

Chica: gracias Grayfia-dijo la chica de pelo rojo era la cuñada de Grayfia no era otra que Rias Gremory que había terminado de arreglarse-me puedes dejar un rato sola si-dijo mirando a su cuñada

Grayfia: por supuesta señorita tiene 5 minutos-dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando sola la heredera, luego frunció un poco el ceño-más te vale que tu plan funcione cariño o no tendrás ningún deseo de vivir más-dijo antes de empezar a caminar para despejarse

Rias se paró de la silla donde estaba sentada y fue al espejo de tamaño completo para verse llevaba un vestido blanco muy hermoso con hombros abiertos y un velo en su cabeza-"no importa lo hermosa que me vea, soy un monstruo solo eso una bruja que no merece vivir"-pensó mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-"porque fui tan idiota"-pensó

Flash back

El 9 de abril de hace 7 años

Rias se levantó contenta mientras miraba la pulsera que naruto le regalo se vistió y salió a desayunar con una gran sonrisa cuando comían sus padres, hermano y primito veían extraña a la heredera de la familia por su sonrisa.

Lord Gremory: hija estas bien te noto algo diferente-dijo algo extrañado

Rias miro a su padre con la cara inclinada haciendo que su hermano gritara "KAWAIII" antes de abrazarla

Sirzechs abrazando a su hermana-o estas tan linda Rias-tan-dijo abrazando a su hermana

Rias se soltó de su hermano-oni-sama detente-dijo roja

Sirzechs: no puedo evitarlo estas tan linda hoy-dijo para que luego su esposa lo cogiera del oído-haayyyy cariño que haces

Grayfia: llevándolo a su estudio tiene mucho trabajo-dijo sacándolo del lugar

Sirzechs: NOOOOOOOOOO-grito-me quiero quedar con Rias-tan ayúdenme-dijo siendo sacado del lugar por su esposa mientras el resto miraba con una gota a excepción de un niño que se reía

Lord: olvidando que vimos dime hijita porque estas tan contenta y quien te dio esa pulsera-dijo dándose cuenta de la pulsera de su hija

Rias se la tapo con la mano- o esta baratija me la regalaron en mi cumpleaños nada mas-dijo con una risita mientras sus padres y los sirvientes no se la creyeron-si me disculpan me retiro-dijo saliendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo

Niño: abuelito porque nee-chan esta así-dijo con mirada de confusión

Lord se encogió los hombros-cosas de mujeres supongo-para luego recibir un golpe de su esposa

Lady Gremory: que dijiste cariño

Lord sudando a balas-nada cariño, que tal si jugamos un rato mi pequeño-dijo hiedo a su nieto para cargarlo y salir del lugar rápidamente mientras los sirvientes les salieron una gota

Lady: ven acá cariño-salió en busca de su esposo, los hombre presentes solo esperaron que su jefe sobreviviera y que la persona que se casara con Rias tuviera mejor suerte que estos de aquí.

En el patio del castillo

Rias estaba contenta mientras seguía admirando su pulsera

Rias: hoy será él día naruto-kun hoy te unirás a mi familia-dijo con una sonrisa pero se borró cuando oyó una voz que odiaba con todo su corazón

Oh mi querida Rias hoy estas encantadora-dijo una voz arrogante, Rias se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido hay estaba un chico dos años mayor que ella de cabello rubio y ojos azules, llevaba una camisa manga larga roja con el cuello abierto dándole actitud de chico malo rico, con pantalón abierto y unos zapatos negros, él era Raiser Phoenix

Rias: que quieres Raiser y que haces aquí-dijo molesta

Raiser se acercó a ella y sonrió-oh no puedo venir a visitar a mi prometida-dijo tocando su cabello rojo

Rias se quitó las mano se Raiser de encima-no me toques, y ya te lo he dicho no me voy a casar contigo no me gustas y nunca lo aras-dijo molesta

Raiser se rio-oh no importa lo que digas, tú y yo nos vamos a casar quieras o no

Rias: are lo imposible para que eso no pase, me entiendes tú y yo nunca seremos nada –dijo cada vez más molesta- además yo nunca te amare, ese matrimonio lo arreglaron nuestros padres y a mí no me interesa casarme con un idiota como tu

Raiser se molestó por el comentario-oh no será que tu mente esta confundida por cierto rubio de poca monta como se llama naku, naraku o no naruto no es así él que te regalo ese asquerosa pulsera-dijo para que la chica se mostrara sorprendida porque sabía de naruto- oh sorprendida que sepa de tu pequeño novio crees que me podías ocultar algo de mi cariño

Rias se cubrió de un aura carmesí-no te atrevas a hablar de él Raiser

Raiser se rio-no sé porque te molesta que hable de ese idiota de poca monta no es tu juguete aunque tengo que decir que tienes malos gusto

Rias: no hables de él Raiser te lo advierto-dijo mientras sus cabellos cubrían su rostro

Raiser: no Rias yo te lo advierto aléjate de él o ese chico la va pasar muy mal-dijo molesto

Rias mostro ira en sus ojos cuando amenazo a naruto-no dejare que lo dañes Raiser me entiendes antes que ni siquiera te acerques a él te mato-dijo con ira mientras sus poderes se centraban en sus manos

Raiser se rio- tu matarme se te olvida soy inmortal mi querida Rias, además como lo vas a proteger si vive en el bosque un simple movimiento y listo

Rias lo miro molesta- él desde hoy vivirá en él castillo así que no te atrevas a tocarlo Raiser será un atentado contra mi familia –dijo mientras sus poderes estaban saliéndose de control

Raiser se volvió a reír-dime Rias en verdad crees que tus padres van a aceptar a ese pobre diablo en el castillo aceptaron a esas amigas tuyas porque son especiales pero ese chico no tiene nada de especial apenas lo vean lo expulsaran de tu hogar

Rias: mis padres no harían eso y tú lo sabes-dijo cada vez más molesta

Raiser: es verdad, pero si saben que él está huyendo que crees que harán o qué tal si busco a esas personas y les digo donde esta-dijo para que Rias se quedara quieta naruto le había contado que había huido de su hogar porque era necesario y que le guardara él secreto porque si no su vida estaría en peligro Rias pensó que era un juego pero luego de ver la mirada de naruto supo que era verdad y le prometió que guardaría él secreto

Rias: no te atreverías-dijo molesta

Raiser: el que me molesta o se mete en mis planes se debe atenerse a las consecuencias tienes un día Rias antes que llame a los que lo busquen para que lo maten, es tu decisión -dijo antes darse la vuelta he irse del lugar

Rias quedo quieta hay mirando la pulsera que naruto le dio mientras las lágrimas caen de sus ojos-naruto-kun-dijo triste sin que lo supiera una persona veía toda la escena con el ceño fruncido tenía que adelantar sus planes

El resto del día Rias se encero en su habitación no bajo ni a comer o hablar con nadie no importara quien fuera sus padres, primo, hermano, cuñada o su nobleza ella solo decía que quería estar sola paso todo el día mirando la pulsera que naruto le había regalado con cariño y tristeza no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo paso hasta que oyó algo que la saco de sus pensamientos.

yo Rias-chan que pasa-dijo con una sonrisa que se le boro al ver la expresión de Rias que paso de ser contenta un segundo ser furiosa rápidamente-¿estás bien Rias-chan?

Rias con furia apretando sus manos mientras se ponía de pie con su vestido blanco y su pelo suelto muchos sentimientos pasaron por su mente alegría de verlo pero al mismo tiempo tristeza-"lo siento naruto-kun cuando encuentre la forma de salvarte esta es la única forma"-pensó tristemente -que crees que haces aquí-dijo mirándolo con furia

Naruto parpadeo-que acordamos en que te venía a visitar hoy se te olvido-dijo con duda

Rias: crees que yo Rias Gremory en verdad invitaría a mi casa alguien como tu un mero demonio de clase baja piénsalo mejor escoria-dijo con furia con cada palabra su corazón se así más pequeño

A naruto eso le dolió pero pensó que era una broma o mejor dicho quería que fuera-Rias-chan ya deja de jugar no me gusta esta broma

Rias: yo no estoy bromeando ahora vete y no vuelvas nunca escoria-dijo con ira y una mirada de asco dijo mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas

Naruto se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros-vamos Rias no juegues conmigo somos amigos, mejores amigos no me digas esto-dijo con algunas lagrimas

Rias se quitó las manos de sus hombros- yo nunca seria amigo de alguien como tú que te quede claro, ahora vete-dijo señalando la ventana dijo intentando no verlo y intentado mantener su cara furiosa

Naruto: no me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa hemos pasado 3 meses de amigos porque ahora dime porque ahora quieres que me vaya que pasa con todas las veces que me pedias quedarme-dijo molesto casi gritando

Rias solo miro-fueron mentiras como crees que alguien como yo le interesaría ser amigo de alguien como tu escoria eso eres solo escoria peor que la misma basura, así que vete-dijo con furia mientras naruto simplemente retrocedió por la palabras mientras la lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos, Rias estaba resistiendo todo las ganas de arrepentirse al ver su cara

Naruto: creí que es diferente, creí que te importaba Rias, eres peor que ellos por lo menos ellos demostraban su odio sin mentirme sin engañarme eres peor que ellos Rias-dijo derramando lagrimas

Rias se inmuto ante las palabras sabía que se refería su corazón se estaba partiendo al ser comparada con esa persona pero se recompuso tenía que seguir-bueno si no quieres irte te are GUARDIAS-GUARDIAS ALGUIEN ME QUIERE MATAR-grito para que se oyeran muchos pasos venir a la habitación

Naruto: maldición-dijo antes de empezar a correr al balcón antes de saltar miro atrás con lágrimas-sino me quieres ver así será no nos volveremos me iré lo único que me detenía aquí era tú, desde hoy Rias Gremory no me volverás a ver-dijo para luego saltar por el balcón sin importar las consecuencia, esas palabras le partieron el corazón de Rias noto que los guardias llegaron no había forma de arrepentirse

Rias: se fue por él balcón-le dijo a los guardias dijo señalando al balcón ellos afirmaron y saltaron de él , para que luego ella callera de rodillas-lo siento naruto-kun-susurro mientras las lágrimas caían de su ojos para que luego su madre llegara para ver si estaba bien pero no oía nada ella solo pensaba-"naruto-kun perdóname"-pensó esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez hasta que callo dormida en los brazos de su madre que intentaba calamar

Salto en el tiempo 30 minutos

Rias se despertó en su cama-fue un sueño-luego sonrió-si fue un sueño Raiser nunca estuvo aquí todo lo que paso fue un sueño-dijo con una sonrisa, luego se paró cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de la habitación oyó sus padres hablar con su hermano ella pego su oído en la puerta

Lord: estas seguro de lo que dices hijo-dijo su padre serio y molesto

Sirzechs; si es chico de pelo rubio está muerto-los ojos de Rias se abrieron

Rias: no-no por favor no-susurro mientras las lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas

Lady: como lo puedes asegurar hijo-dijo algo molesta

Sirzechs suspiro-cuando me entere que ese chico quería matar a Rias, logre seguirlo pero lo perdí de vista luego de un rato llegue un claro y vi unos zapatas incendiándose junto con una gran cantidad de sangre también estos cabellos rubios-dijo mostrándoselos a sus padres Rias estaba llorando abiertamente

Lord: no había nadie más hijo-dijo serio

Sirzechs: no-no, por lo que puedo pensar es que cuando logró escapar uso todos sus poderes y como quería proteger a su jefe se prendió en llamas para que no lo interrogaran-dijo sin dudar

Rias se detuvo cuando oyó lo que dijo su hermano-"naruto-kun nunca ha usado magia de fuego y esto fue una mentira"-luego recordó lo que dijo naruto que sus zapatos eran especiales y nunca los cambiaria que eran una pista para su misterio-"con ellos logro entrar al castillo así que debieron prenderse en fuego cuando los sobre uso para escapar lo que significa que le exigió mucho al cuerpo de ahí la sangre, naruto siempre fue bueno dejando pistas falsas cuando jugábamos al escondió por eso el cabello para engañar a mi oni-sama, eso significa"-pensó mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos-"estas vivo naruto-kun, estas vivo "pensó con lágrimas de felicidad pero se las limpio y de dirigió al balcón-" sino me quieres ver así será no nos volveremos me iré lo único que me detenía aquí era tú, desde hoy Rias Gremory no me volverás a ver"-esas palabras se repitieron en su mente cada una le dolía-te encontrare naruto-kun y te pediré perdón por lo que te hice, te lo prometo-dijo mirando la luna llena que alumbraba toda la noche, no sabía que ese viaje para encontrarlo

Salto en el tiempo 2 años

Rias estaba en las de un estadio junto con su familia y nobleza viendo las peleas de ascensión de clase todas habían sido interesantes pero él único combatiente que arrasado con toda las competencia había sido ese sujeto llamado Lobo que había derrotado a todos sin siquiera ensuciarse su ropa pero en él ultimo combate que era con el poseedor de una bestia demoniaca le estaba dando problema incluso a ella le hubiera dado, a pesar de ello estaba tranquilo mientras esquivaba la arena cuando se arto levanto su dedo índice y grito algo que le hizo caer la boca

Lobo: **CERO-** grito para que un gran rayo de energía roja saliera de su dedo índice para desintegrar toda la arena produciendo un gran agujero en el estómago de la bestia y luego darle un golpe en la cabeza después le dijo unas palabras que no alcanzo a oír

Ganador Lobo, la premiación se le considera dentro de poco-sono la voz de la locutora Grayfia

Rias tenía la boca abierta por lo que vio su reina lo noto

Akeno: ara ara pare que alguien se enamoró-llamando la atención de los padres de la demonio

Lord: así, bueno no creo que es un gran candidato para amante-dijo para recibir una golpe de su esposa en la cabeza y recibir una mirada que decía "cállate o duermes en el sofá"

Rias: AKENO-grito a su reina que solo se rio-no es eso, es que la técnica que uso yo la conozco –dijo sorprendiendo los presentes

Koneko: así boss como –dijo con voz monótona

Rias: bueno es una técnica de un anime que veo de vez en cuando-los presentes no creían lo que oían

Lady: creo que no oí bien hijita dijiste una técnica de una anime-dijo sin creer

Rias afirmo-si mama, ni yo lo creo es una técnica de una anime llamado Bleach donde los enemigos las espadas o los Hollow las usan , es una técnica muy poderosa si se usa en todo su poder podría destruir un pueblo o una ciudad grande si quieren-dijo para que todos a su alrededor abrieran los ojos

Lord se acaricio su barba-o bueno creo que se parece al poder de la destrucción tuyo cariño

Rias: podría ser-se encogió los hombros

Lady: deberíamos hablar con él si es algo parecido al poder del clan Bael es decir que puede ser familia-dijo interesado

Lord: estoy de acuerdo-dijo para que su hija afirmara iban hablar con él cuando todo terminara cuando la premiación pero la voz de su idiota sobrino hablo

Detente hay lobo es mi turno de pelear contra ti –dijo una voz masculina del primo de Rias

Lobo: tenías que venir Sairaorg -dijo aburrido

Sairaorg choco su puño derecho con su mano izquierda-claro que si lobo, desde que te vi en la primera ronda quería pelear contra ti pero mi primo no me dejo-dijo con lágrimas de anime por no poder pelear contra él, mientras el resto tenía una gota en la cabeza y sus familiares querían que la tierra se los tragaran mientras Rias miro con atención a su hermano que estaba sonriendo mucho-pero bueno espere que derrotaras a ese mapache gigante para pelear contra ti-dijo señalando al chico que se llevaban en camilla

Lobo se dio la vuelta-no me interesa –dijo alejándose, mientras Rias no pudo evitar reír por la cara de su primo de indignación

Sairaorg: que como puedes decir eso no tenemos un combate en mucho tiempo-grito indignado

Lobo- acaso no te acuerdas que tuvimos un sparring en mi cumpleaños que no hace más de 2 semanas Sairaorg –dijo sorprendiendo a la familia de Rias es decir que eran muy unidos

Sairaorg lo señalo con su puño derecho-ves hace rato que no peleamos además es la apuesta de siempre y ese día no cuenta porque la mayor parte del tiempo antes de pelear o durante la pelea estuviste teniendo sexo con esa chicas-dijo molesto mientras el resto tuvo un sonrojo ante esas palabras, Rias se empezó a preguntar qué tipo de chico tenía sexo siendo solo unos años mayor que él

Lobo: que yo sepa no fui el único que se divirtió Sairaorg porque tú también tuviste sexo con esas chicas y no te quejaste o si –dijo para que todos vieran con cara de no creer a Sairaorg y Rias dejo caer su mandíbula su primo el que se la pasaba entrenando estaba teniendo sexo con una cualquieras

Sairaorg: no es el punto Lobo-dijo rojo haciendo que todo el mundo callera su mandíbulas al saber que era verdad-quiero pelear sin distracción así que listo-dijo poniendo se pose de pelea

Lobo simplemente suspiro-la apuesta de siempre no- Sairaorg afirmo extrañando a todos

Sairaorg: claro si yo gano te unirás a mi nobleza –dijo haciendo que mucho demonios fruncieran el ceño naruto había demostrado ser un demonio poderoso y sabían que era independiente muchos de los que estaban hay querían hablar con él para unirlo a su nobleza cuando terminara el torneo pero Sairaorg se les adelanto mientras Rias aunque no le gustaba eso, también significara que la alianza entre familias se aria mas fuerte con él entre ellos

Lobo simplemente se encogió los hombros-si es que me ganas si no me das lo de siempre – Sairaorg sonrió eso significaba pelear pero se le borro cuando dijo lo siguiente- pero 10 veces más de lo de siempre

Sairaorg se le cayó la mandíbula-OYE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE SABES MIS INGRESOS COMO VOY A CONSEGUIR ESO-grito molesto cuando dinero era se preguntó Rias

Lobo saco su celular un Moto G-es tu puto problema si quieres pelear paga lo que dije sino vete

Sairaorg lo miro y murmuro algo para luego saltar a las gradas y gritar-DAME UNOS MINUTOS IDIOTA-grito antes de ir a las gradas a buscar a alguien

Lobo miro a la esposa del Maou la locutora, que se encogió los hombros dando a entender que no sabía que iba a pasar-como sea mientras me pague peleare –luego se empezaron a oír gritos

MAMA VAMOS DAME UN ADELANTO TE LO SIMPLICO-grito Sairaorg en las gradas de rodillas enfrente de la tía de Rias

Para que para que tengas sexo con las amigas de ese chico-grito la mama de Sairaorg

MAMA NO ES SOLO POR ESO, SINO PARA PELEAR PARA QUE NUESTROS ESPIRITUS TENGAN UNA GRAN BATALLA-grito para luego se oyera un golpe la tía de Rias le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo por lo que dijo mientras el papa de Rias solo negó con la cabeza igual que su mama

Con que si vas a tener sexo con esas lagartonas, que te enseñado-grito la mujer molesta por la actitud de su primo pero era cierto como tiene sexo con cualquier chica no era como su naruto que estaba seguro que era muy respetuoso con las mujeres como lo era con ella se sonrojo luego de pensar en naruto como "suyo"

VAMOS MAMA SOLO TENEMOS SEXO CUANDO EL JEFE DE LOBO ESTA DE HUMOR Y NO SOMAS QUE UNAS 3 a la hora-murmuro –lo último pero su mama lo oyó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, los hombres apartaron la mirada y le mandaron buenos ánimos al chico eso fue lo que vio Rias pero se preguntó quién era el jefe del que hablaba

COMO QUE 3 A LA HORA, O TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR JOVENCITO-grito molesta la mujer, lobo alzo la vista y miro a Sairaorg en posición fetal hasta que el celular de Sairaorg sono para sonreír extrañando a todos, Rias miro a su hermano sonriendo que estaba planeando

Sairaorg: MAMA TE VEO LUEGO DE LA PELEA-dijo saltando a la arena

VENGA EN ESTE INSTANTE JOVENCITO-grito la mujer molesta

Sairaorg cayó a la arena-LUEGO MAMA, HE ESTA ESPERANDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO MI REVANCHA CON NARUTO-grito emocionado para que luego se diera cuenta lo que dijo, a lobo ahora identificado como naruto casi se le cae el celular, grupo de personas abrieran sus ojos en shock y Rias abrió los ojos a no más poder y los Maou miraran con cuidado la arena-no no me equivoque su nombre es lobo si lobo-dijo con una risita intentando corregir su error mientras el resto lo miraba como idiota por eso

Naruto/Lobo guardo su celular y se quitó la cara mostrando su rosto para que un grupo de personas fruncieran el ceño, Rias jadeara en incredulidad y la familia de esta mirara con intriga al chico junto con las reacciones de las personas- eres un idiota Sairaorg, cuantas veces te he dicho que no digas mi nombre en público-dijo molesto y con el ceño fruncido mientras Rias tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza ¿Cómo se conocen? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no lo podía encontrar? ¿Quién era su jefe que lo alejo de ella? ¿Y cómo demonios se puso así se puso tan atractivo? Luego pensó una cosa

Rias: "NO ES VIRGEN"-pensó molesta al saber que alguien le quito la inocencia a su amigo, un aura carmesí la cubrió asiendo que las personas acerquen se apartaran

Sairaorg se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza con nerviosismo-oh vamos hombre no es para tanto

Naruto : para mi si en mi trabajo no se debe saber mi nombre, sabes cuantos problemas me has metido con mi jefe ahora-dijo quién era su jefe era quien lo ocultaba de ella-pero ya que venga vamos a pelar, para ver si con una paliza se te quita lo idiota-dijo poniéndose en pose estiro sus brazos en el aire y abrió sus piernas un poco reconoció ese estilo era de un anime seguía siendo Otaku eso la clamo un poco, Sairaorg puso su pierna derecha al frente y la izquierda detrás flexionadas, con su puño izquierdo cerrado detrás y su mano derecha en forma de garra al frente

Sairaorg: pues venga naruto-dijo emocionado

Grayfia miro a los Maou para aprobación ya que no sabía que hacer su esposo hablo con los otros Maou y le mando un pulgar arriba diciendo que estaba bien con una sonrisa-bien que la batalla entre Sairaorg Baal y Naruto comience-grito para que los dos desaparecieran en un borrón de velocidad sorprendiendo a muchos luego todos oyeron un choque de sonido en el centro de la arena.

Hay estaba Naruto y Sairaorg en el aire con sus puños derechos chocando uno con el otro

Naruto sonrió-oh alguien ha entrenado-dijo con burla

Sairaorg empujo más su golpe pero naruto hizo igual-miran quien habla, puede que no tenga una piel tan dura como el Hierro pero con mi entrenamiento seré capaz de romper el mismísimo diamante

Naruto le mando una patada con su derecha pero Sairaorg lo detuvo con su mano izquierda-es verdad tu puedes ser el único pero se te olvida algo mi Hierro es más duro que el mismo Diamante-dijo antes de hacer un giro con su pierna izquierda para darle una patada con su izquierda aprovechado que Sairaorg tenía las mano ocupadas pero este simplemente dejo que la gravedad trabajara y se agacho tirándose al suelo esquivando la patada, Naruto dio un giro para caer en picada con su puño derecho listo Sairaorg que había recuperado de su caída vio que naruto está cerca y puso sus brazos en forma de X deteniendo el golpe pero nadie vio esto porque se produjo una nube de humo que bloqueo la vista de las personas, pero cuando se despejo vieron a Naruto en el aire con su puño siendo detenido por los brazos Sairaorg, muchos estaba asombrados por el poder de los dos por el cráter de 25m de profundidad que se formó.

Naruto: has mejorado Sairaorg, mejor que la última vez-dijo aun en el aire en forma vertical

Sairaorg sonrió- porque yo no paso teniendo sexo con cualquier chica que me ponga en el camino naruto-dijo para que este sonriera y una chica en las gradas se pusiera triste y molesta por lo que oyó

Akeno: que le pasa Rias-sama, ha estado actuando raro desde hace rato-dijo con intriga

Rias con una sonrisa forzada- ho yo actuando rara no claro que no sino que ese chico es muy fanático del anime de Bleach solamente eso y me pregunto dónde se habrán conocido esos idiotas solamente eso mi querida reina, no serás tu la que actúa raro-dijo claramente molesta su reina se guarda los comentarios era la primera vez que veía a su rey así, luego volvieron su atención a la pelea

Naruto: oh vamos dime que no te gustaría tener mi trabajo, sexo con cualquier chica, peleas sin fin, dinero a montones, alcohol sin límites, dime que no es genial –dijo para que fuera lanzado por Sairaorg que despejo sus brazos naruto dio vueltas hasta caer a afuera del cráter, Sairaorg salto del carácter quedado a 25 m de Naruto, mientras Rias empezaba a ponerse cada vez mas molesta ya asustando a sus padres y todos a su alrededor

Sairaorg: sabes eso no es todo en la vida, tu bien lo sabes-dijo mientras se preparaba

Naruto: sabes bien como yo, que esa fue la vida que me obligaron a tomar y no me quejo-dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras Rias bajaba la cabeza no podía culpar a naruto de esto no del todo, ella fue la que lo obligo a este camino ahora si lo que estaban a su alrededor estaban extrañados por la bipolaridad de la chica

Sairaorg negó con la cabeza- no tienes que llevar esa carga contigo toda tu vida naruto-dijo mientas lo miraba con pena, acaso sabia de los que lo seguían pensó Rias

Naruto: no me jodas Sairaorg, tu eres el único que sabe mi pasado y sabes que desde ese día no me han dejado más camino que este –dijo antes de lanzarse atacar con una pata derecha que fue detenida por la mano de izquierda de Sairaorg, ahora si Rias tenía que hablar con su primo

Sairaorg: si lo sé pero, si sigues así serás débil naruto y nunca alcanzaras todo tu potencial-dijo serio mientras detenía la patada de naruto para lanzarlo al cielo, naruto a 25 m de altura se recuperó estirando su cuerpo, naruto miro al abajo pero hay no estaba su oponente luego su cuerpo se erizo cuando movió su brazo izquierdo para detener una para detener un rodillazo en su costado izquierdo aprovecho la oportunidad y lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho al estómago de Sairaorg pero este movió su pierda derecha y detuvo el golpe con su rodilla, Sairaorg aprovecho que las extremidades superiores de naruto estaban agarradas, con sus piernas tomo un empujón para separarse aturdiendo un poco naruto, Sairaorg lanzo un derechazo al pecho de naruto pero este se recuperó y puso sus manos en X bloqueando el golpe pero lo mando a volar naruto separo sus brazos y estiro sus piernas hacia quedando ha costado en el aire.

Naruto aun provecho el impulso para retroceder y tensar sus músculos antes de chocar con las gradas en específico enfrente de un chica cabello rojo pero antes que la tocara flexiono sus rodillas mientras una capa de aire se formó en la base de sus pies enfrente de la chica que veía esto con asombro, Naruto miro de reojo a Rias que sintió su mirada sus ojos se conectaron unos segundos que para ellos fueron horas ella quería hablar pero las palabras no salían, antes que naruto saliera de ahí en un impulso como un cohete mientras preparaba su puño izquierdo quería gritar pero su voz no salía, en menos de un segundo naruto había chocado su puño con el brazo derecho de Sairaorg.

Naruto: sabes me aburrí de este juego es hora de terminarlo-dijo mientras se dejó caer al suelo

Sairaorg hizo lo mismo ambos estaba uno frente al otro-el primer golpe gana-dijo serio

Naruto: iba a decir lo mismo-dijo antes que ambos desaparecieran luego lo que se oyó y vio fueron explosiones por todo el lugar en el cielo y en la tierra ningún demonio de bajo nivel o medio podían seguir esa velocidad de movimientos solo los de alta clase podían ver los que pasaba, derechazos detenidos uno con otro, rodillazos, patadas, codazos todos ellos chocaban unos con otros por todo el estadio produciendo ondas de choque que producían temblores por todo el lugar, Rias no podía seguir el ritmo de naruto "tan fuerte de has puesto naruto-kun"-pensó asombrada, luego apretó las manos-"no te voy a dejar ir, no ahora que te encuentro"-pensó decidida .

En las gradas

En imposible que ese idiota se haya hecho tan fuerte-dijo una voz masculina llamando la atención de Rias

Sus poderes nunca fueron o debían ser tan grandes-dijo una voz femenina, quienes eran donde estaban por la gente no los veían

Tenemos que encargarnos de esto antes que se convierta en muchos problemas-dijo una voz masculina más vieja mientras los demás afirmaba pero no sabían que unas personas los estaban oyendo y se preguntaban qué pasaba entre ellas Rias que supo que buscaban a naruto para matarlo tenia que alejarlos de él.

En la arena

Naruto y Sairaorg chocaron sus puños y sus frentes se chocaron.

Naruto: lo siento Sairaorg pero esto acaba aquí y ahora-dijo mirándolo Rias miro a naruto

Sairaorg: así yo creo que estamos igualados naruto-dijo también mirándolo

Naruto: tu dijiste que si seguía con mi modo de vida actual nunca alcanzaría mi potencial pero lamento decírtelo pero eso no es verdad-dijo antes de unir su dos pies y lanzarle una patada Sairaorg se separó de naruto y uso sus brazo izquierdo para detenerlo pero no fue como antes su brazo casi se parte por el golpe Rias contuvo la respiración sabia lo que iba hacer solo esperara que su primo sobreviviera

Sairaorg movió su cabeza para esquivar un derechazo, naruto aprovecho el brazo izquierdo de Sairaorg y lo tomo como un impulsor tomándolo con su mano derecha quedando detrás de Sairaorg que rápidamente se volteo para detener con su mano derecha un rodillazo que lo mando al suelo por la presión mientras caía recupero su equilibrio pero fue demasiado tarde naruto estaba enfrente de él con sus puños brillando de dorado, reconoció esa técnica era uno de los movimientos favoritos de naruto en un anime que veía juntos.

Naruto: **PUÑO DE ACERO SHAMON: ATAQUE DE DOBLE PUÑO-** grito antes de golpear en el estómago a Sairaorg que intento bloquear el ataque con su manos fue inútil, el golpe le dio de lleno en el estómago mandándolo con más fuerza al suelo produciendo una nube de humo, naruto cayó a 10 m del lugar movió su brazo izquierdo para despejar el lugar cuando lo hizo vio un carácter de 50 m de ancho y 10 de profundidad en este estaba Sairaorg tendido en suelo con su camisa de karate destruida y dos impresiones de puño en ella-oiga vieja gane o no-dijo mirando a la esposa del Maou que frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de volver a su actitud de siempre

Grayfia: el ganador es Naruto-dijo sin expresión, Rias estaba sin palabras igual que el resto no podían creer que su primo perdió era más fuerte que ella y perdió así de fácil

Naruto alzo su puño-si gane que genial-dijo con entusiasmo fingido sacando del aturdimiento a todos-oye Sairaorg, levante de un puta de vez que te tengo que decir algo-dijo mirando el cráter pero nada paso, este suspiro-levante y te llevare al club del caribe con las chicas que te gustan oí que están en su tiempo hormonal-dijo mientras muchos pensaba que eso no iba a funcionar pero de milagro Sairaorg salió del cráter como si nada recibiendo miradas de no creer y Rias con un ceño fruncido debía saber quién era ese sujeto que corrompió a naruto para castrarlo

Sairaorg: o me querías decir algo naruto, que tal si lo hacemos en el club que te parece-dijo poniendo su brazo en los hombros de naruto con una sonrisa mientras Rias empezó a enfurecerse primos o no, no debía hacer que naruto hiciera esas cosas

Naruto se lo quito y le dio la espalda antes de levantar su mano derecha para luego tirarla hacia abajo formando un agujero negro, Rias reconoció la técnica y rápidamente salto de las gradas extrañando a su padres junto con su nobleza - no eso será en otro momento, si no que te iba decir que no me veras dentro de unos meses voy a tener que desaparecer por tu culpa unos meses, entiendes-dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro este se rasco su mejilla con nerviosismo

Sairaorg: si no soy idiota pero mejor ya sabes vete-dijo mientras sentía algo de hostilidad detrás de él y una persona familiar

Naruto entro al agujero mientras unas bolas de fuego chocaron detrás él pero un escudo lo protegió de esta, Rias logró esquivar las técnicas pero la atrasaron - no me lo tienes que decir-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar pero antes de irse escucho una voz

NARUTO ESPERA-grito Rias pero lo último que vio fueron los ojos sin vida de Naruto cuando llego hay la puerta cerro y cayó al suelo mientras una bola de fuego casi le da pero su primo la destruyo

Sairaorg: primita mejor cuida tu espalda si no fuera porque el golpe de naruto no me dio en un lugar crítico no hubiera destruido esa bola de fuego-dijo con una risita

Rias en el suelo de rodillas-donde esta-dijo sin voltear a verlo

Sairaorg miro a su prima con dudas-de que hablas Rias-dijo con duda

Rias se volteo con los ojos llorosos-donde esta donde esta naruto-dijo con voz temblorosa

Sairaorg le sonrió-ni idea-dijo para que su prima lo cogiera de la garganta

Rias: no me mientas tu sabes dónde está, dime-le grito exigiendo respuestas mientras apretaba el agarre en el cuello de su primo

Sairaorg a pesar del agarre estaba en perfecto estado-que quieres que te diga donde esta para que lo vayas a matar lamento decirte que no lo are es mi amigo y uno de los pocos que pelean a mi nivel-dijo con una sonrisa

Rias lleno su mano izquierda de energía de la destrucción-dime donde esta Sairaorg, dímelo ahora-dijo molesta apuntándolo con su energía directo a su cara

Suficiente Rias Gremory-grito la voz de su hermano que llego a su lado y cogió su muñeca

Rias: suéltame quiero respuestas ahora-dijo molesta luego su hermano apretó su mano con fuerza haciendo que ella tuviera una mueca

Sirzechs: he dicho que es suficiente, él no sabe dónde está porque naruto es el que se comunica con él cuando van a entrenar-dijo haciendo que Rias suelte a su primo

Rias: tú sabes algo-viendo a su hermano

Sirzechs la miro y negó con la cabeza-solo lo que te dije, su jefe se comunicó conmigo hace unos días y me dijo que vendría nada mas-dijo sin titubear

Rias apretó las mano y miro a su primo-lo siento –dijo con pena

Sairaorg: no fue mi culpa por tocar nervio pero es verdad rara vez es que lo veo o me llama para entrenar, su jefe es algo estricto con él creo que quiere que sea su sucesor pero no, ahora me retiro no creo poder más tiempo consiente-dijo antes de saltar a la enfermería y le mandaba las gracias a su primo en su mente

Rias: oni-sama me voy tengo cosas que hacer-dijo desapareciendo en un círculo mágico con una expresión triste

Sirzechs suspiro y miro a la multitud-esto acaba aquí señoras y señores el torneo acaba nuestro ganador se le dará su premio en secreto debido a ciertos inconvenientes personales así que les doy mis más sinceras disculpas, como compensación la gran Serafall Leviatán le dara un autógrafo-dijo para que todos se pararon y fueron a donde estaba la Maou con una pila de sus fotos-"me estoy poniendo viejo para esta mierda"-pensó molesto el Maou para tener un escalofrió en su espalda se dio la vuelta y vio a su esposa muy molesta-"ya me llevo"-pensó

Con Rias

Rias estaba en su habitación se acercó a su cama y cogió de ella la pulsera que naruto le había regalado siempre la tenía en su almohada para sentir que naruto estaba con ella en la noche, se acostó en la cama y abraso sus rodillas mientras derramaba lágrimas y veía su pulsera.

Rias: naruto-kun que fue lo que te hice-dijo recordando esos ojos sin vida de naruto-porque fui tan idiota de alejarte de mí yo sé que te hubiera protegido-dijo llorando-pero te juro que te encontrare y te traeré de vuelta es una promesa-dijo mientras acercaba la pulsera a su corazón y se quedaba dormida

Fin del Flash Back

Rias se limpió las lágrimas de su cara no podía dañar el maquillaje pero no era como si le importara, desde ese día no había encontrado una sola pista de él no importa donde fuera era como si hubiera desaparecido del planeta y cada vez que le preguntaba a su primo siempre le respondía lo mismo "si él te quiere ver lo ara así que no te preocupes", eso siempre se lo repetía como si estuviera consolándola y diciéndole que vendría en búsqueda de ella, pero ella sabía que no se lo merecía no como había actuado con él si algún día iba a venir solo esperara que no fuera hoy no quería que lo lastimaran

Sus pensamientos se acabaron cuando tocaron a su puerta

Ya es hora Rias-sama-dijo la voz de Grayfia

Rias se dirigió a su puerta para salir pero antes vio su habitación y su pulsera-"por favor si me ibas a ver otra vez por favor no lo hagas hoy"-pensó antes de salir y cumplir con destino ya no tenía nada más que aceptarlo, pero lo que no sabía que sus deseos como los de hace años no se concederían.

En la sala del catillo

Se veían una gran cantidad de demonios de clase alta se encontraban esperando que el gran evento comience el casamiento entre Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix, todos estaban esperando con impaciencia menos un grupo de personas la nobleza de Rias, la de Sona Sitri y aunque ellos no lo decían los padres de la muchacha.

Un hombre que llevaba un traje negro como el de naruto pero con una camisa roja sangre que estaba de brazos cruzados tocando los dedos en su hombro con impaciencia-"donde coños esta"-pensó molesto-"esto está por comenzar y no acusado ninguna distracción o aparecido, si no hace nada pronto yo lo traigo a la fuerza"-pensó con el ceño fruncido

Pones esa cara y no conseguirá novia idiota-dijo una voz masculina detrás de él, el hombre se dio la vuelta y vio la causa de sus jaquecas, ese idiota, malnacido e hijo de su puta madre-en verdad relájate Sairaorg –dijo tomando una copa de vino para él y su amigo de un camarero que pasaba-ven toma

Sairaorg tomo el vino molesto-donde estabas

Naruto tomo un poco-baja la voz sabes que ellos están aquí – Sairaorg maldijo en voz baja mirando a otro lado de la sala donde un pelirrubio y una pelo rojo hablaban con su mama-para responder tu pregunta estoy aquí por lo que me has estado molestando desde hace años-dijo desviando la mirada

Sairaorg sonrió pícaramente- con que esas tenemos-dijo para poner sus brazos en su hombros-oh estoy tan contento por fin seremos –pero no pudo terminar cuando naruto le dio un codazo en su estómago sacándole el aire

Naruto: tú y yo nada-dijo desviando la mirada

Sairaorg: oh que cruel eres –dijo con lágrimas de anime, luego se recompuso-entonces como lo vas hacer

Naruto suspiro-una mierda el único plan que se me ocurre es el mismo que el de ese idiota-dijo de mala gana

Sairaorg se rio- oh con que te toca jugar su juego, entonces que vas hacer

Naruto: solo esperar el momento adecuado para actuar y tú me vas ayudar- Sairaorg se señaló así mismo –si tu idiota

Sairaorg: y porque te tengo que ayudar es tu problema resuélvelo tú-dijo aburrido aunque quería pelear en pelea de novios no se mete

Naruto: se te olvida lo de Rio-dijo haciendo que este se pusiera pálido-no creo que a tu madre le guste lo que hiciste en ese lugar o si

Sairaorg: siempre lo traes a la conversación no-dijo molesto antes de suspirar-que tengo que hacer-dijo resignado

Naruto sonrió-cuando hable solo afirma lo que diga-dijo con burla

Sairaorg: porque tengo la sensación que me va ir peor de lo que me paso hace unos años-dijo con miedo

Naruto se rio-tú crees, solo lo sabes tú ya que mientras tú estabas siendo castigado yo estaba en resort privado descansando con un vaso de vino de hace 35 años y 5 chicas a mi lado-dijo mientras Sairaorg empezara a contar para relajar

Sairaorg; está bien lo are pero quiero eso-dijo diciendo que si no le daban lo que quería no aria nada no importa las consecuencias

Naruto: cómo quieres te lo daré cuando termine esto solo haz lo que te diga –dijo mientras sus ojos se estrecharon cuando sintió una firma familiar

Sairaorg: como digas-luego de eso las luces se apagaron –esto comienza-dijo para recibir un resplandor de naruto-"o esto estará bueno"-pensó con una sonrisa

Luego de unos segundos una llama amarilla gigante apareció en el escenario que estaba en la parte frontal del salón de ella salió Raiser Phoenix con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y su lado en apareció un símbolo mágico en el emblema Gremory en ella de ella salió Rias con una expresión ilegible pero con los ojos rojos, naruto apretó la mano con fuerza hasta sacar sangre correría mucha de esa

Raiser: Bienvenidos todos los demonios que vienen de las familias más honorables, en nombre del clan Phoenix, gracias por su presencia aquí. La razón por la que todo el mundo está aquí es porque, yo Raiser Phoenix me voy a casar con la heredera del clan Gremory Rias Gremory. Este evento nunca se olvidara quedara grabado en los libros de historia, el día en que yo y mi hermosa Rias cerraremos nuestro compromiso-dijo para que la gente aplaudiera Raiser tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero se le borro por lo que paso a continuación

Oh crees que será capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades con ese defecto que tiene, viejo amigo-dijo una voz entre la multitud todo el mundo busco el origen de dicha voz solo una persona la reconoció y era la novia

Rias: "no hoy no por favor dime que no viniste hoy"-pensó angustiada

Oh es que me da pena Rias nunca podrá ser satisfecha por ese idiota o no es así Sairaorg-dijo para que todos voltearan a ver al heredero del clan Bael que sonreía nervioso pero su mirada se desvió a al rubio al lado de él, las mujeres se sonrojaron cuando lo vieron ese cuerpo esos ojos esas marcas solo tuvieron un pensamiento en la cabeza

"sexy"-pensaron con un sonrojo

Raiser lo reconoció-tu-dijo molesto naruto lo miro y sus ojos decían "YO, PUTO DE MIERDA" antes de volver hablar

Naruto: amigo no te da pena tu prima, nunca conocerá la satisfacción del buen sexo por ese cara de burro–dijo para que Sairaorg tuviera una descarga por su cuerpo que le decía que siguiera con lo planeado

Sairaorg: de que hablas naruto-dijo haciendo que muchos demonios abrieran los ojos al recordar ese gran torneo donde fue el más unilateral de toda la historia donde el demonio independiente conocido como naruto bajo la identidad de Lobo derroto a todos demonios más fuertes sin ni siquiera esforzarse él único que le dio pelea fue Sairaorg pero lo supero con mucha facilidad y aquí estaba como si nada 5 años después en la fiesta de compromiso de la heredera de la familia Gremory que hacia aquí era el pensamiento de los demonio de alta clase, pero para algunos de la nobleza de Rias, la familia de esta se relajaron visiblemente al verlo , los padres de la chica voltearon a ver a su hijo con al igual que nuera este estaba sonriendo nerviosamente por lo que pasaba y la nobleza de este se alejaba cada vez más de su Rey este abrazo a su hijo con fuerza como escudo ellos estrecharon los ojos, algo olía mal

Raiser: que haces aquí-dijo grito molesto

Naruto lo ignoro-oh amigo no te acuerda de lo que paso unos meses cuando estábamos con esas chicas en Hawái-dijo para que Rias se molestara por el comentario vino a rescatarla o a jactarse de sus hazañas con la mujeres

Sairaorg cerró los ojos antes de sonreír pervertida mente-o si como olvidarlas, te fuiste con unas gemelas talla E+ y yo me fui con unas primas talla E-dijo para que muchos se sonrojaran y Rias se cubriera de un aura de miedo- admito fueron unas divertidas semanas pero que tiene que ver con esto-dijo sorprendiendo a todos por lo de semanas acaso pasaron teniendo sexo sin descanso con esas chica, a Rias sus manos se llenaban de energía de la destrucción asustando a la nobleza de Raiser pero este por ver a naruto

Naruto negó con la cabeza-piensa por una vez con la cabeza en vez de con tu pene mi amigo-dijo para recibir un resplandor de Sairaorg pero se guardó sus comentarios-no recuerdas lo que nos dijeron esas hermosas chicas antes de irnos

Sairaorg sonrió orgullo- o como no se arrodillaron y nos dieron las gracias por el mejor sexo de su vidas-dijo con su orgullo al máximo sin notar la mirada enojada de Rias o de su madre

Naruto: eso es cierto pero no se te olvida que algo-dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a Raiser que lo miraba con enojo

Sairaorg: si recuerdo claramente lo que dijeron y cito "gracias por recuperar nuestra fe en el sexo, luego de esa experiencia pensamos en convertirnos en monjas pero gracias a ustedes recuperamos nuestra fe al sexo y a los hombres ya no todos son como él"-suspiro de felicidad-no se quien fue ese hombre que casi convierte a esas hermosas chicas en monjas ya no debería ni existir, pero me pregunto quién será-dijo viendo naruto que solo se rio y señalo a Raiser haciendo que la quijada de todos callera esto estaba más bueno que las telenovelas-no-dijo sin creer con la boca abierta

Naruto: si, mi chica me dijo que era un rubio con ojos azules con actitud de chico malo de cuarta con dinero y con un sequito de mujeres para ampliar su ego tan bajo por su pequeño pero pequeñísimo problema-dijo juntado su dedo índice y pulgar para describir el problema todos entendieron a lo que se refería algunos se rieron mientras otros se sonrojaron y Raiser empezaba a molestarse

Sairaorg empezó a reír en voz alta- en verdad el sujeto que se jacta de poder tener a cualquier mujer lo tiene pequeño, no me lo creo –dijo agarrándose el estómago por el dolor de la risa

Naruto saco su celular un IPhone última generación-si no me crees mira esto –dijo para que la imagen holográfica de un chica de cabello negro largo liso con ojos negros y labios seductores estaba en una silla con lencería que resaltaba su pecho talla D mientras se pasaba una crema por sus piernas hablara

Mujer: te lo repito cariño el peor sexo del mundo-se estremeció-con solo recordarlo me da asco, cuando lo vi pensé "oh nada mal, una noche para desestresarse" pero cuando se lo vi casi me echó a reír y me voy del lugar pero me dio pena dejar lo hay solito así que le complací pero desde ese día me arrepiento fue el peor repito el peor sexo del mundo si viera una chica cerca de él le diría que se fuera es el peor sexo del mundo y lo tiene tan pequeño que no podía satisfacer a nadie con eso, pero tú o mi dios-dijo para que los demonios tuvieran un ligero dolor de cabeza-eres un puto sabio en la cama –dijo para que el holograma se acabara

Naruto toco otra tecla-mira esta si no me crees-dijo para que ahora apareciera la imagen de una mujer de cabello rubio trenzado con ojos verdes, con un bikini con negro en un jacuzzi que resaltaba su pecho talla E mientras unas alas de murciélago estaba detrás de ella

Mujer: si ese fue el peor no el más repugnante sexo que alguna vez tuve, aun recuerdo sus mano recorriendo mi cuerpo fue asqueroso solo por una puta apuesta con mis amigas me acosté con él pero hubiera preferido ir desnuda al cielo mi amor-dijo sin dudar-prefiero eso que tener una noche más con ese idiota pero en cambio tu mi cielo eres el mejor mil veces mejor que ese idiota apenas puedo caminar gracias a ti-dijo para que luego desapareciera Raiser ya estaba llegando al limite por las risas de las personas incluso Rias se estaba riendo

Naruto: y esta es mi favorita mi amigo-dijo antes de oprimir otra techa, y una chica de pelo azul corto de ojos verdes que estaba sentada en sillón y con traje de doctora que resaltaba su pecho talla D apareciera

Doctora: oh si eso fue asqueroso nunca pensé ver en toda mi vida uno tan pequeño en alguien de su edad oh incluso es mas pequeño que el de un chico de 10 años para decirte que tiene el tamaño de una Nuez pequeña pero pequeña cuando digo pequeña es que no pasa de la pulga incluso erecto y la forma en que lo hace es simplemente asqueroso-dijo para que todos los demonios empezaran a reír y Sairaorg callera al suelo riendo a mas no poder las diablas solo estaban intentando reprimir la risa que le producía esto y Raiser estaba ya en él limite-pero esto tiene una simple explicación para su ego tan pequeño tome un muestra de semen de lo poco que dio junto con una pequeña muestra de su sangre y descubrí algo muy interesante el motivo porque lo tiene tan pequeño es que es una de nosotras-dijo para que desapareciera y todo el lugar quedara en silencio total todos estaban en shock por lo que oyeron todo el mundo miro a Raiser que estaba rojo de furia y luego voltearon a naruto que tenía una sonrisa burlona

Naruto: si no entiendes mi amigo , nuestro queridísimo Raiser no solo la tiene pequeña y no sabe cómo satisfacer una mujer sino que él es en parte M-U-J-E-R-grito la última parte en parte para enfatizar la palabra ahora Sairaorg y todos los demonios se estaban riendo a no poder más eso era un golpe duro para cualquier hombre decirle que era mitad mujer era decirle marica

Raiser: MALDITO-grito para lanzarle una bola de fuego de 50 m de ancho a naruto que la recibió de lleno mandándolo a volar a la pared nadie noto una sonrisa en la cara de naruto, mientras Sairaorg tenía un pensamiento

Sairaorg: "en verdad funciono, mi primo es un puto genio"-pensó luego miro a su primo que sonrió como si hubiera ganado la lotería

Rias: NARUTO-grito preocupada sacando del trance a todos por él sorpresivo ataque iba salta pero Raiser la sujeto del hombro y la obligo a quedarse quieta

Raiser se acomodó la ropa-bien ya que la molestia esta eliminada podemos seguir-dijo molesto hasta que una voz hablo

Oh mierda me destruiste mi saco hijo de puta-dijo saliendo del lugar en llamas como si nada solo con su saco prendiéndose en llamas para luego tirarlo al suelo y este se prendiera en llamas-sabes ese traje me gustaba y me costó un ojo de la cara-dijo para que el Maou Lucifer resoplara era un traje de cuarta que mando a comprar en una tienda de 4 para naruto y dice que le costó mucho es un mentiroso de mierda, naruto se quitó la corbata tirándola al suelo y se abrió el cuello de su camisa dando le un aspecto más fresco

Raiser: como estas vivo deberías estar muerto-dijo molesto, mientras Rias suspiraba aliviada

Naruto se limpió un poco de polvo de su camisa ignorando a Raiser-oh creo que merezco un recompensación-luego desapareció en un neblina sorprendiendo a todos menos a Sairaorg-que tal si me lo pagas con ti vida Raiser-dijo naruto todos voltearon al origen de la voz y la siguieron y vieron a naruto de espaldas con Raiser con una katana simple de mango de madera en el cuello de este-con eso podrás pagarme este gran traje

Raiser sintió el filo de la cuchilla en el cuello aunque era inmortal sentía como si fuera a morir-es suficiente guardias-grito para que muchos hombres con armaduras los rodearan a naruto y Raiser junto con Rias

Naruto se movió enfrente de Rias ella noto ese momento y se aferró a la camisa de naruto por su espalda mientras este miraba a Raiser-oh con que pelear por mí no hay problema tengo muchas cuentas pendientes con muchas personas aquí pero yo no quiero pelear ahora solo quiero que me pagues el daño que le hiciste a mi traje sabes lo que cuesta que un ángel de haga un taje con tela de sagrada y también es cuestión de honor no me gusta que me ataquen

Raiser se rio- honor no me hagas reír eres un demonio de clase baja alguien como tu no tiene honor solo eres escoria que se debe arrodillar ante la elite

Naruto sonrió –para tu información soy un demonio de clase alta- haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

Sairaorg: bueno eso no me lo esperaba-dijo rompiendo el silencio

Raiser: MENTIRAS UNA ESCORIA COMO TU NO PUEDE SER UN DEMONIO DE CLASE ALTA-grito molesto

Naruto puso su katana en su hombro y sonrió con satisfacción-acaso se te olvida que participe en el torneo de ascensión de clase como lo gane subí a clase media pero luego de partirle el culo a Sairaorg me gane mi ascensión a clase alta –dijo con una sonrisa

Sairaorg: TU NO ME VENCISTE ESA OCACION SOLO ME DISTRAJE-grito molesto

Naruto: CALLATE NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADO IDIOTA Y NO SE TE OLVIDE LO DE RIO-grito haciendo que Sairaorg se callara y su madre se acercara molesta al demonio joven más poderoso, naruto miro a Raiser- como dije soy un demonio de alta clase y como tal quiero que se me trate por igual

Raiser estaba molesto más que nunca este hijo de puta estaba arruinando todo lo que había planeado-ESO ES MENTIRA-grito molesto ahora los guardias no sabían que hacer porque si era cierto estaba defendiendo su honor y no había nada de malo

Lamento informarte pero es cierto Raiser-dijo la voz del Maou carmesí acercándose con su hijo hiendo de manos, todos lo miraron-Naruto-kun es un demonio de clase alta yo mismo y los demás Maou pueden dar testimonio de eso –luego todos miraron a los demás Maou presentes que solo afirmaron

Raiser: desde cuándo-dijo molesto

Naruto se encogió los hombros-desde hace unos 10 o 15 minutos cuando se me dio la gana de querer una nobleza para hacer misiones para mi jefe-dijo para sentir que Rias apretaba su camisa con fuerza-como todo está aclaro quiero que se me reivindique como es debido o no le parece Sirzechs-sama-dijo con molestia la última parte

Sirzechs sonrió nunca espero oír eso en su vida- o creo que es verdad

Raiser: me niego si alguien se le debe reivindicar soy yo que este idiota ha dicho mentiras de mi

Naruto sonrió con arrogancia- no sé de qué hablas yo estaba hablando con mi amigo en privado que tú y el resto oyera no es mi culpa no es así Sairaorg- todos voltearon a ver al demonio que estaba en el suelo con 5 chicones en su cabeza pero este levanto el pulgar dando a entender que era cierto-vez no es mi culpa que me hayan oído todo el mundo además no son mentiras todo es cierto incluso una doctora lo confirmo no es mi culpa que ciertas personas no hicieran investigaciones necesarias para saber esto-dijo mirando de reojo a dos pelirrojos que silbaron inocentemente- y si no eres tú lo siento pero eso no justifica que me ataque así desprevenido si lo que decían eran mentiras no tenías que hacer eso o que es verdad por eso me atacaste-dijo sin que la sonrisa quitara su rostro

Raiser: maldito-lo había metido en una encrucijada si decía que lo golpeo por eso solo daría a entender que todo lo que decía era cierto pero si decía que no tendría que reivindicarlo-claro que son mentiras solo me exalte eso fue todo-dijo tomando el camino más tranquilo

Naruto: bueno hay esta quiero que me pague por dañar mi fino traje y que mejor forma que con su vida misma, no piensa lo mismo Sirzechs-sama-dijo forzado otra vez

Sirzechs cerró los ojos unos segundos en pose de pensamiento mientras el resto lo miraba como si no creyeran en verdad lo iba hacer

Raiser: Sirzechs-sama no hablara enserio-dijo con algo de miedo

Sirzechs: bueno los trajes hechos por ángeles son muy difíciles de conseguir solo hacen 1 cada 100 años así que no me dejas mucha opción mi querido Raiser

Naruto sonrió-bueno yo are los honores-Raiser se preparó para pelear cuando la puerta de la entrada exploto

Deténganse esta boda se cancela-gritaron de la entrada Rias y su nobleza sonrieron cuando se dieron cuanta quien era pero luego fruncieron el ceño ya que todo se estaba arreglando ya esto podría complicar las cosas- porque la virginidad de la Buchou es mía-cuando dijo eso el polvo se aclaró mostrando una chica de unos 16 años de pelo largo castaño con ojos café claro de una altura de 1:68m de altura, lleva el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh que naruto reconoció que resaltaba su busto talla C , por ese comentario la nobleza de Rias se pegó con la mano en la cara y el resto de los demonios hombres tuvieron un sangrado en la nariz por las escenas que se imaginaban y la mujeres se sonrojaron – donde está el rubio maricon

Naruto que no le paso nada-y esta quien es –dijo molesto

Rias se rio detrás de él-es Issa Hyoudou es mi peón-dijo nerviosa

Naruto miro a todos los hombres-pervertidos-dijo sin dudar haciendo que todos los hombres les mandaran dagas

Sirzechs se limpió la nariz- como si tú no lo fueras-dijo algo molesto

Naruto lo miro-yo he convertido a más de 100 lesbianas en verdad crees que esto es algo para mí estas muy equivocado esa escenas las he vivido muchas veces–dijo haciendo que todos se sonrojen y Rias se molestara – oye tu mocosa vete de aquí estas muy lejos de tu liga-dijo llamando a Issa

Issa noto que hablan con ella y lo miro-oye quien eres y porque me quitas mi momento heroico –dijo pisoteando el piso

Naruto: mi nombre no te interesa y vete para que pueda matar a este idiota de aquí-señalando a Raiser que también se estaba limpiando la sangre de su nariz

Raiser: como si pudieras escoria –dijo molesto por tanta interrupción

Issa: que demonios pasa que vengo a rescatar a la Buchou no a hablar con otro rubio de pacotilla como ese idiota-dijo molesta y molestando los dos rubios

No me compares con ese idiota-dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos rubios-no me copies idiota-dijeron al mismo tiempo otra vez-que no me copies-dijo otra vez viendo se con dagas

Una mano toco el hombro de Issa ella miro y vio a la reina de Rias, Akeno Himejima que vestía (como en la fiesta del anime)-Issa relájate él está para ayudarnos es él amor secreto de la Buchou-dijo con voz cantarina haciendo que Rias se sonrojara, el resto de los demonios veían sin creer, naruto mantuvo su cara sin expresión, uno que otro se rio y Issa se le cayó la quijada

Issa: IMPOSIBLE ESO OPPAI CELESTIALES SON MIOS-grito molesta mientras Rias quería que la tierra la tragara

Naruto la miro-mira si estas en celo luego te doy con gusto él mejor sexo que puedas imaginar pero ahora estamos ocupados así que porque no te vas sí-dijo ya molesto

Issa: como si me interesara a mí me gustan son la mujeres no los rubios con ojos azules con cuerpo de dios griego y con un arma así-dijo con baba en su boca mirando a naruto con ojos calculadores

Naruto sonrió- no que no-dijo para que la chica se sonrojo y Rias miro con enfado a su peón

Issa: COMO SEA VETE YO ME ENCARGARE DE SALVAR A LA BOSS Y PATEARLE EL CULO A ESE CABEZA DE PINCHO-grito

Naruto: ESTAS LOCA, YO SERE EL MATE AL PENE PEQUEÑO-grito

Issa: NO YO GOLPEARE A ESE IDIOTA-grito

Naruto: TU ESTAS LOCA SERE YO ME DESTRUYO MI TRAJE-grito

Issa: HISO LLORAR A LA BOSS YO ME LO CARGO-grito para que naruto se tensara Rias lo noto

Naruto: ESTE IDIOTA ME LO CARGO YO-grito molesto

Raiser: SUFICIENTE NO DEJARE QUE ME INSULTEN ASÍ, SI VAN A PELEAR LARGENSE-grito molesto

TU CALLATE CABEZA DE PINCHO/PENE PEQUEÑO-gritaron Naruto e Issa al mismo tiempo haciendo que el hombre tuviera venas formándose en su cabeza

Sirzechs: aunque tiene razón Raiser-kun-dijo haciendo que todos lo vean que lo vean como si estuviera loco

Raiser: ven fuera de aquí para seguir con mi compromiso-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante naruto lo miro con odio y Rias se aferró más a la camisa de naruto

Sirzechs: me entendiste mal Raiser-kun-haciendo que todos los vean-es que ahora que lo pienso fue un poco injusto que tú y mi hermana compitieran si tú claramente tenías más experiencia así que aprovechando la intervención de Issa-chan y Naruto-kun a nosotros se nos ocurrió algo muy interesante

Naruto alzo la ceja-"nos"-pregunto con duda

Sirzechs sonrió y cargo su hijo un chico de cabello rojo con ojos rojos que vestía una camisa azul manga larga y pantalones grises también llevaba unas zapatillas-yo y mi hijo, dile el plan Millicas-chan vamos-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el resto lo miraba con una gota estaba usando a su hijo de escudo

Naruto: "usas a tu hijo como escudo eso es bajo incluso para ti Sirzechs"-pensó

Millicas: bueno oto-san y yo pensamos que la mejor forma de resolver todo es por medio de un combate-dijo mientras todos lo miraron

Raiser: a que te refieres gaki-dijo intrigado

Millicas: no soy gaki soy Millicas Gremory que no se te olvide pene pequeño-dijo molesto mientras la madre del chico frunció el ceño por el comentario, Raiser se molestó y Naruto le empezó a agradar él chico-lo que quiero decir es que ya se Naruto-niichan o Issa-neechan pele contra ti y tu nobleza, si te ganan Rias-one-sama no se casara contigo y ellos harán lo que quieran contigo pero si pierden tu podrás matarlos y te podrás casar con Rias-one-sama que les parece-dijo con una sonrisa orgullo por su plan

Sirzechs abrazo a su hijo con su cachete-oh eres tan listo como tu padre muy pronto serás todo un Maou-dijo con una sonrisa

Millicas: papa-dijo rojo de vergüenza

Naruto lo pensó un rato-por mí no hay problema

Issa miro a Akeno ella afirmo-bien por mí tampoco

Raiser: como si me pudieran vencer, cuando termine con ellos los matare-dijo arrogantemente

Sirzechs bajo a su hijo y sonrió-bien tomare eso como si aceptan el plan-luego saco una moneda en una parte tenía un dibujo de la cara de un murciélago y en la otra la cara de una cabra-murciélago Issa y cabra Naruto creo que es lo mas indicado-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto sostuvo su katana con fuerza-"que soy una cabra"-pensó molesto

Sirzechs: como sea empecemos-dijo para lanzar la moneda al aire todo el mundo miro mientras emprendía vuelo, Rias apretó la camisa de Naruto, mientras Issa tocaba el piso con impaciencia y el resto miraba con intriga todo cuando cayo el Maou la atrapo y la tapo con su mano-recuerden no hay ganadores ni perdedores solo importa es que hayan participado-dijo mientras el resto miraba con una gota

Naruto llego a su límite-DI DE UNA PUTA VEZ O LE CUENTA TU ESPOSA LO QUE PASO EN CUBA HAZE 15 AÑOS IDIOTA-grito molesto llamando la atención de todos, el Maou lucifer palideció y su esposa frunció un segundo el ceño antes de volver a su cara sin expresión pero tenía que saber que paso hace 15 años, igual que el resto

Sirzechs: no tienes que amenazar naruto-kun-luego quito su mano y sonrió, miro a Issa que sonrió esperando la respuesta-lo lamento perdiste buena suerte la próxima-dijo para que la chica callera de rodilla

Issa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito triste al caer de rodillas

Sirzechs luego señalo a naruto- el ganador es naruto-dijo mostrando la cara con la cabra- el combate entre Raiser y Naruto se realizara en 5 minutos así que por favor los participantes prepárense, venga Millicas preparemos todo-dijo saliendo de ahí con su hijo en los brazos como escudo

Raiser sonrió y miro a naruto-bien el primero en morir serás tú, chicas vamos-dijo dijo saliendo con su nobleza detrás de él seguidos por el resto de los demonios de alta clase aunque un grupo vio a naruto antes de salir los que quedaron fueron la nobleza de Rias, la de Sona y Sairaorg junto con los padres de Rias

Naruto se disponía a salir cuando Rias lo detuvo por su camisa-suéltame me tengo que preparar-dijo sin mirarla

Rias con la cabeza bajo-¿Por qué?-pregunto sosteniéndolo por la camisa

Naruto: a que te refieres-pregunto con duda

Rias alzo su cabeza y miro su espalda derramando lagrimas-¿Por qué viniste luego de 8 años, dime porque naruto a que viniste? ¿Porque vas a pelear contra él?-dijo llorando

Naruto no la volteo a ver- vine aquí por mi ascensión a clase alta y porque voy a pelear contra él por que destruyo mi traje nada mas-dijo para que Issa se molestara le iba a golpear cuando Akeno la retuvo y la mando a callar

Rias: ESAS SON MENTIRAS Y LO SABES, YO TE CONOSCO A TI NO TE IMPORTA NADA DE LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON LAS CLASES SOCIALES O LA ROPA, ASI QUE DIME PORQUE LO HACES-grito llorando

Naruto: tu no me conoces y tú lo sabes no sabes nada de mi-respondió con frialdad

Rias bajo la cabeza era cierto-es verdad que no sé nada de este naruto pero sé que el naruto que conocí aún existe debajo de esa mascara que creo para ocultar su verdadero yo-dijo mitras levantaba la cabeza-por eso no me quieres ver porque sabes que si me ves esa mascara caerá

Naruto: sabes tienes razón en una cosa-dijo llamando la atención de todos-a mí me da igual las clases sociales me importa una mierda pero si vine por algo Akeno-chan-dijo mientras Rias se tensó y Akeno con los demás parpadeo él resto la miro y negó dando a entender que no entendía, naruto se volteo y la miro era unos centímetros más baja que ella-vine a ver si lo que dijiste es cierto Akeno-chan

Rias: que dije-dijo asiendo que todos la vieran se refería a ella con Akeno algo pasaba aquí y olía mal para cierta reina

Naruto: me dijiste que esa tal Rias Gremory era una chica muy linda solo vine ver si era cierto por eso también vine Akeno-chan así que más te vale que dejes de llorar solo vine a ver si era verdad o que me mentiste- dijo secando sus lágrimas con su pulgar

Rias negó con la cabeza-no ella es buena gente

Naruto la miro a los ojos -ahora me voy tengo que hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo Akeno-chan si así que déjame ir

Rias: no te iras, verdad-dijo mirándolo

Naruto sonrió cálidamente algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo-por ahora no, así que déjame ir si

Rias: solo esta vez-dijo alejándose de él

Naruto se dio la vuelta- te veré al rato Akeno-chan-dijo bajando del escenario para ponerse serio-luego que me encargue de Raiser, Sairaorg mueve el culo tienes que hacer algo para mí-dijo pasando entre los demonios

Sairaorg: eres un hijo de puta, pero esta vez te ayudare-dijo saliendo con él mientras el resto los veía salir

Naruto se detuvo en el agujero que formo Issa y miro sobre su hombro aun estaba hay parada viéndolo-mas te vale no volver a llorar porque eso no se ve bien ti, pelirroja-dijo para salir del lugar con un Sairaorg riendo

Rias estaba viendo por donde salía sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba estaba tan contenta que haya vuelto y por ella cuantas pueden decir que su amado viene a buscarla a pesar de todo pasando todas las barreras era como en sus animes, estaba tan feliz pero no duro cuando oyó uno chasquido enfrente de ella parpadeo y miro a su reina-que pasa Akeno

Akeno se cruzo de brazos-que te quedaste hay mirando por donde se fue Sairaorg-sama y Naruto-sama me preguntaba que paso-dijo con inocencia

Rias se sonrojo-ah bueno-luego callo en cuenta-como que Naruto- _ **sama**_ –dijo molesta

Akeno rio-ara-ara es que no me importaría ser sumisa ante él no creo que te importe compa-antes de terminar una bola de energía de la destrucción paso justo al lado de su cara destruyendo la pared detrás de ella

Rias: termina esa frase y estas muerta entendido-dijo con aura que si decía lo contraria se arrepentiría

Akeno: hai-dijo con miedo

Lord vestido como siempre se acercó a su hija y puso sus manos en sus hombros-bueno hija él combate esta por empezar y aunque me guste que defiendas a la persona que amas no creo que se bueno destruir el castillo-dijo haciendo sonrojar a su hija

Rias: PAPA QUE COSAS DICES-grito roja-él y yo somos amigos

Lord: "por ahora"-pensó con sarcasmo-bueno como se vamos a ver el combate-dijo moviendo a su hija para que no destruyan el castillo él resto la seguía junto con una Issa molesta siendo consolada por una rubia cuando salieron vieron a todos en el balcón del castillo, mientras Sairaorg se encontraba sentado en una silla sujeta por una palanca hidráulica con un megáfono

Sairaorg: bueno luces listas-grito para que unas paneles de luz apuntaran al patio donde estaba Raiser junto con su nobleza y otro a naruto hay de brazos cruzados a 50m de ella-sonido listo-dijo para que unos micrófonos apuntaran a patio-por ultimo cámaras-dijo para que una gran cantidad de cámaras de películas salieran de todo el castillo y apuntaran al patio-todo listo cuando quieran-dijo por el megáfono-la película paliza de culo de Raiser por el Gran Naruto lista para rodar-dijo con un risa que contagio a todos mientras Raiser se molestaba mas

Sona vestida con vestido rosa miro a Rias-crees que gane está en desventaja-dijo mirando a su amiga de la infancia

Rias sonrió-cuando él dice algo lo cumple, así que si dijo ganar lo ara no importa que

Sona alzo la ceja-y se puede saber cómo lo sabes y como es que lo conoces-Rias se sonrojo recordando sus encuentros secretos

Rias: solo confía en mi si y no preguntes más-dijo roja ahora si todos querían saber esa historia

En el patio

Naruto miraba con expresión aburrida a Raiser que estaba enojado cada vez más

Naruto: preocupado Raiser-chan-dijo molestando al hombre

Raiser: yo soy el que debía preguntar eso idiota-dijo molesto

Naruto negó con la cabeza-tu eres el idiota escondiéndose entre mujeres eso da pena idita-miro a la nobleza de Raiser-aunque tienes unas buenas aunque solo tienes dos piezas interesantes tu reina Yubelluna y tu obispo/hermana Ravel Phoenix que son las únicas que valen la pena-dijo para recibir un resplandor de la nobleza de Raiser.

La reina Yubelluna es una mujer tetona con el pelo largo de color púrpura, ondulado que cae hasta el fondo de la espalda y los ojos a juego. En la parte delantera, el lado derecho de su cabello cae sobre su pecho y cubre su ojo derecho, mientras que el lado izquierdo cae cerca de la parte superior de la falda. Su atuendo es un vestido que consiste en una túnica azul marino superior con detalles en oro y una falda azul pálido con lados abiertos, y zapatos negros sobre a juego medias hasta los muslos con garterbelts. La parte superior revela mucho de su escote, y se lleva a cabo con una gargantilla de oro con piedras preciosas azules y rojos. Sobre esto, ella lleva un abrigo blanco con detalles en negro y oro y hombreras coincidentes. Para los accesorios, que lleva una diadema negro con una joya de color rojo anaranjado sobre su frente para mantener su pelo largo en su lugar, y empuña un cetro personal como en la batalla. Para cosméticos, ella usa lápiz labial morado, a juego con los ojos y el pelo.

La primer obispo Ravel es una chica joven con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo dobles con grandes rizos de perforación similar, y cintas azules mantenerlos en su lugar. La parte frontal de su cabello tiene varias explosiones que se cierne sobre su frente, con una franja en forma de V que se cierne sobre el puente de su nariz, ella lleva un vestido púrpura con guantes a juego y botas negras, y tiene un abanico plegable rosa.

La segundo obispo Mihae era una chica tranquila de ojos negros cabello largo con coletas detrás de su orejas sujetas por una tela blanca y tenia otras que caían delante de sus orejas, llevaba un kimono de cuelo alto color morado con sandalias de madera.

La primera caballero Karlamine es una mujer joven con el pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes. Su traje consiste en un conjunto completo de armadura de plata con detalles en negro, que parece ser un cruce entre un caballero europeo (placa de pecho, guantes y Geaves) y un samurai japonés (placas de cadera y hombreras), y lleva una diadema que atraviesa el pelo y la frente. Ella está equipado con una espada y una daga, ambos de los cuales se llevan a cabo con cinturones marrones colgadas sobre su cadera. La espada se colgó en su cadera izquierda, y cuenta con una joya roja en la empuñadura y tiene vendas en todo el mango para un mayor agarre. La daga, que se encuentra detrás de la cadera, cuenta con una empuñadura de oro con vendas en el mango.

La segunda caballero Siris es una joven alta, de cabello largo y negro con un tinte azul oscuro y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con cinco colas de caballo delgadas que van alrededor de su cabeza, que se celebran por un accesorio de pelo de oro en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su traje consiste en una tapa blanca con detalles negros que se modela después de un chino cheongsam , pantalones cortos de color rojo y botas blindadas, de caña alta con guantes a juego. La parte superior tiene una forma de diamante en la zona del pecho, dando vista de sus senos y escote. Arma Siris 'es un gigante Zweihänder que se monta en la espalda cuando no esté en uso. Cuenta con una hoja de color negro con bordes de plata, y tiene una empuñadura de color negro con un mango de color rojo.

La primera torre Isabela es una mujer con el pelo corto y castaño claro y ojos grises. Su cabello tiene tres reflejos rojos a través, y lleva una máscara blanca llanura que cubre el lado derecho de su cara. Su traje consiste en una chaqueta negro y pantalones vaqueros a juego. La chaqueta tiene los hombros anchos y un cuello ancho, y cuenta con tres correas de cuero en ambos brazos. También se abrió ligeramente, revelando su lugar, los pechos grandes y el escote, y se corta en su vientre. Los vaqueros tienen una sección (en su pernera del pantalón derecha) cortar, revelando algunos de los muslos y las nalgas, y también cuenta con tres correas de cuero sobre sus pantorrillas, justo debajo de los tobillos, y dos correas adicionales en su pernera del pantalón derecho a mantenerlo en su lugar . Ella también lleva guantes de combate negro y botas para mejorar sus golpes.

La segunda torre Xuelan es una joven bien dotado de origen chino con largo hasta los hombros pelo negro y los ojos azul-verde. Su pelo tiene dos bollos de estilo chino de ambos lados de la cabeza, mientras que el frente cuenta con flequillo que forman una forma de V leve en la frente. Su traje consiste en un azul marino qipao con detalles en oro, una banda blanca alrededor de su estómago, y zapatos negros, de tacón bajo. El qipao está abierto en la zona del pecho, dando vista a los senos y escote de Xuelan. Ella también lleva armguards negras sobre sus antebrazos. No lleva ninguna ropa interior.

La primera y segundo peón Ile y Nel son dos chicas muy jóvenes con el pelo de color turquesa, que ellos siguen atados a un lado de su cabeza con una cinta amarilla (opuesta a su hermana), y los ojos azules. Ambos de sus trajes consisten de uniformes de gimnasia, que consisten en las camisetas blancas con detalles en azul, pantalones negros y zapatillas azules sobre calcetines hasta la rodilla, de forma similar a la de la Academia Kuoh uniformes de gimnasia 'niñas' s, aunque sin el logotipo. También llevan una pulsera naranja en su muñeca derecha. Ambos de sus motosierras son de color azul, pero ellos llevan en diferentes colores bolsas de gimnasio cuando no esté en uso (Ile lleva una bolsa azul, mientras Nel lleva una bolsa de color rojo).

La tercera y cuarta peón Ni y Li son dos Catgirls Gemelas que se especializan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ni era una chica de pelo rosado corto que usaba uniforme de escuela media color negro con blanco pero la parte superior le quedaba justo en sus tetillas, llevaba una banda en su cuello como corbata color amarilla, lleva unos guantes de pelea color rojo, su falda negra le quedaba corta ella tenia ojos color azul como el color del cabello de su hermana, Li su lleva la misma vestimenta que su hermana pero su bandana estaba sujeta en cuello con un lazo, tenia guantes azules, y ojos color rosa claro.

La quinta peón Marion una chica de pelo castaño de pelo castaño claro con dos coletas que caen enfrente de su rostro al lado de sus ojos y tenia una banda negra sosteniendo su cabello, tenía ojos rojizos, llevaba un traje de maid color café claro con toques blancos que resaltaba su gran busto.

La sexta peón Bürent una chica de cabello morado claro con dos extensiones de su cabello que caen una en lado derecho y otra en el izquierdo lo tenia organizado para que perecieran orejas al lado de las suyas propias tiene ojos azul claro lleva un traje de maid con guantes que resaltaba sus atributos.

La séptima peón Shuriya era un chica de piel blanca de cabello gris en forma de piña tenia en la parte de adelante dos coletas sueltas y detrás el cabello liso sostenidos por una banda de plata con un rubí circular en la parte delantera, tenía ojos café claro, tenía un collar de plata con ópalo azul, llevaba un traje de bailarina árabe color café con un velo rozado que lleva en su brazos y tenia un collar en forma de serpiente en su brazo izquierdo y en su tobillo derecho.

La octava peón Mira es una chica joven con el pelo azul y los ojos de color marrón claro. Su pelo es de estilo con cuatro coletas cortas, con dos de los cuatro apuntando hacia arriba y los dos restantes apuntando hacia abajo. La parte frontal de su cabello cuenta con flequillo división va a través de su frente, con flequillo lateral que enmarcan su cara. Su traje consiste en un blanco haori con un rojo obi , que se usa debajo de un rojo happi abrigo. Lleva vendas en sus antebrazos y espinillas, y lleva guardias negros sobre sus manos. Para el calzado, que lleva un par de zōri

Naruto negó con las manos por el resplandor de las mujeres-creo que me entendieron mal chicas digo que no valen la pena porque Raiser no las sabe aprovechas bien sus habilidades eso es todo

Yubelluna se rio-suena como si sabes de nosotros chico-dijo con odio

Naruto sonrió-bueno puede que si puede que no, pero para sobrevivir en este mundo un demonio tiene que pasar informado de todo desde las calles de Tokio has las fronteras de Osaka-dijo para tensar a algunas de las sirvientas de Raiser

Raiser estrecho los ojos-como sabes eso basura-dijo molesto

Naruto se rio- como dijiste soy basura y como tal consigo la información más jugosa de este mundo de todos los que son mis enemigos desde los más débiles y de bajo rango hasta los más fuertes y los de más alto rango, mi red espía es mayor que la de ese sapo de cuarta-dijo para tensar a todos y que tragaran –pero dejando eso de lado me voy a preparar-dijo para que su cuerpo brillara y su ropa cambiara cuando la luz se apago vieron a naruto llevando un abrigo con capucha de color azul oscuro con el símbolo de la estrella de David en su hombro derecho. Lleva ropa pegada debajo, para mayor flexibilidad color negra que dejaba apreciar un cuerpo bien trabajado y un paquete de ocho junto con unos pectorales bien formados, al igual que sus brazos, así como un cinturón doble; aumentándole a esto botas y un par de guantes con el símbolo de la estrella de David, todas las mujeres casadas, en novadas o solteras se sonrojaron a ver a naruto así

"padre mío eso es un paquete de ocho"-pensaron todas las mujeres

Naruto se estiro un poco-estoy listo y tu Raiser-dijo mientras hacía unas cuantas patadas al aire

Raiser: siempre lo estoy basura-dijo cruzado de brazos

Sirzechs vio que todo estaba listo-bien todos listo, primero esta es una pelea entre Naruto y Raiser, el ganador podrá pedir al perdedor lo que quiera incluso su propia vida en caso de Raiser que estoy seguro que queras eso no-viéndolo

Raiser: por supuesto-dijo sin dudar

Sirzechs: y tu naruto que quieres ¿la nobleza más fuerte? ¿la mujer más bella del inframundo? o cupones de ramen gratuito de por vida – eso dejo extrañando a todos menos a Rias que noto igual que el resto que naruto se tensó , Sirzechs sonrió él había hecho su tarea

Naruto se puso su mano en su barbilla-eso no suena mal-dijo para que Rias se le callera la boca en verdad prefería ramen que ella

Naruto sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo para luego oír un pared explotar no tenía que voltearse para saber que Rias estaba molesta, naruto puso su puño debajo de su boca y tosió un poco-no suena mal pero tengo un mejor plan si gano quiero tres cosas-dijo llamando la atención de todos- primero quiere que el compromiso de esa tal Rias Gremory se cancele para molestar a Raiser, Segundo quiere que la nobleza de Raiser sea transmitida a mí-dijo para sorprender a todos- y tercero no es mucho no quiero que detengan la pela no importa que, eso es todo lo que quiero

Raiser: estás loco como se te ocurre pedir eso idiota-dijo molesto

Naruto sonrió-que tienes miedo a perder, pero si es mucho pídeme lo quieras puedo concederte lo que quieras el dinero no es para mí ningún problema-dijo como si nada

Raiser apretó las manos molesto hasta que se ocurrió algo-bueno para hacer esto justo antes de matarte quiero que mire como tengo sexo con mi esposa durante toda la noche con eso acepto tus términos-dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de enojo e naruto, mientras Rias tubo un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda y el resto veía con repugnancia a Raiser

Naruto: bien acepto-dijo molesto mientras sus ojos tuvieron un resplandor rojo unos segundos

En el balcón

Sairaorg noto eso-"o kami está molesto, eso nunca ha pasado desde"-pensó con un escalofrío, luego miro a su tío-Lord Gremory –dijo llamando la atención del hombre que lo miro-su castillo tiene seguro cierto

Lord lo miro con duda-si porque

Sairaorg: digamos que tal vez tenga que comprar castillo nuevo-dijo con sonrisa nerviosa para que los Gremory tragaran solo esperaran que era mentira

En la arena

Sirzechs: bien con eso decidido, segundo quiero la pelea más justa posible-dijo esperando evitar la destrucción del castillo

Naruto: oye pelea limpia verdad-dijo para que el Maou afirmara-es decir, las partes bajas se pueden golpear, castrar, meter un palo, una cierra eléctrica, una espada, una bomba, polvo picapica por el culo, se puede verdad eso es pelea limpia no-dijo con duda mientras el resto solo tenía una gota cuál era su definición de pela justa

Sirzechs se rasco la cabeza- bueno creo que se puede hacer pero sería mal vista ya que hay niños presentes-dijo refiriéndose a su hijo

Naruto miro al balcón-oye chico te importa si le ahogo eso a ese hijo puta-dijo mirando al hijo del Maou que estaba sentado en la parte superior de Enku

Millicas negó con la mano-por mi bien haz lo que quieras-grito desde el balcón sin importarle en lo más mínimo – incluso te doy algo de polvo pica pica especial del clan Gremory-grito con una sonrisa

Naruto sonrió- gracias pero tengo el mío propio guárdalo para tu viejo-el chico le lanzo un pulgar diciendo que estaba bien, el Maou palideció su hijo su precioso hijo ha sido influenciado por el descarado de Naruto – bueno aclarado eso podemos empezar

Sirzechs bajo la cabeza cuando sintió la mirada de su esposa dormiría en el sofá eso era seguro-esta bien todo listo empiecen-dijo para saltar del lugar y aparecer al lado de su hijo

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando recordó algo-maldición-dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo

Raiser sonrió parece que se dio por fin cuenta de la situación-que ya te rindes idiota ya veo notas la diferencia entre nuestros-pero antes de seguir naruto hablo

Naruto saco su celular-maldición el viejo me dijo que lo llamara cuando regresa a de mi viaje-dijo marcando un número mientras el resto lo veía con una gota- hola papa como estas-dijo con una risa mientras el resto en especial un pelirrubio miro eso con intriga quien era es papa del que hablaba- si ya llegue….no estoy haciendo nada importante

Raiser ya se arto- deja de ignorarme idiota-naruto se dio media vuelta

Naruto: no fue solo una cotorra que grazno nada importante-dijo molestando a Raiser y haciendo la risa de algunos demonios

Raiser: maldición Mira ataca-grito para que su peón pelo azul que corrió con un bastón Bo directo a naruto con su velocidad extrema

Mira: ahora muere-dijo para darle un golpe en la cabeza pero el bastón lo atravesó como si nada hasta tocar el suelo haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos

Naruto: oh si el Cairo estuvo genial…si tengo todo listo no te preocupes papa-dijo molesto

Mira: "que demonios"-pensó antes de seguir atacando a su pecho perro cada técnica lo atravesaba como si nada –que esta pasando –antes de seguir atacando pero nada pasaba

En las gradas

Sirzechs: Kamui-dijo intentando explicar lo que pasaba

Sairaorg negó-no es otra cosa y más interesante pero no sé qué es solo nos queda ver que pasa-dijo con una sonrisa

En la arena

Raiser: maldición atáquenlo-dijo mandando al resto de sus peones pero cada vez que una intentaba un ataque este la ata revezaba

Naruto: oye papa no puedo ir oír a cenar-dijo mientras recibía una pada en cara para descomponer para volverse a componer cuando la atravesó

Maldición naruto no puedes faltar todos te esperan –grito en el celular de naruto el "padre" de naruto

Naruto se limpió el oído con su mano mientras el bastos lo atravesó y se reconstruyo rápido-vamos como si fuera importante apuesto que trajiste una chicas para ti, para mi y para eso idiotas-dijo aburrido mientras recibía unos golpes pero los atravesaba, Rias se cubrió de una aura carmesí o ya sabía quién daño a su precioso he inocente naruto-kun, ahora se podía vengar oh como lo aria se rio macabramente asustando a todos a su alrededor tenía tantos planes para ese momentos solo tenía que esperar un poco más y castigaría a esa persona que corrompió a su naruto, el aura cresio tanto que muchos demonios se alejaron de Rias por miedo.

En otro lado del mundo un hombre sintió miedo por su seguridad y culpaba a su hijo por eso pero se recupero y volvió a hablar

Claro que si es mi deber como padre darle una buena fiesta de regreso a su hijo idiota-grito otra vez para que todo el mundo lo oyera

Naruto recibió un golpe en sus partes bajas pero fue atravesado-bueno es que tengo un pequeño problema nada importante pero no puedo llegar hoy-dijo para recibir otro golpe en la cabeza

Me importa un comino si estas teniendo sexo con un ángel caído, un puto ángel, un demonio, una gata, una loba, una vampira o una gigante vienes a casa en seguida-grito el padre de naruto para que todos se preguntaban como se tiene sexo con un ángel siendo demonio o incluso como se tiene sexo con un gigante

Naruto: no estoy tiene sexo viejo-le grito por el celular para que todos se detuvieran el habiente quedo en silencio unos minutos para que el padre de naruto hablara

PUES NO TE CREO SI NO ESTAS ENTRENANDO ESTAS TENIENDO SEXO-grito el padre de naruto para que todos tuvieran una gota-ahora pásame al vago de tu amigo para que te traiga a la fuerza, estoy seguro que esta allí contigo-dijo molesto

Naruto: bueno Sairaorg se está conmigo pero está ocupado así que no te lo puedo pasar – dijo con una gota a veces el papel de padre se le subía a Azazel más de lo que debería, todos miraron al demonio más fuerte de su generación este solo dijo "sin comentarios" antes de volver a la pelea-mira viejo no poder llegar hoy talvez mañana así que quédate con mis chicas, porque tengo un verdad pequeño problema-dijo algo avergonzado

En la otra línea el padre de naruto conecto puntos luego de ver la fecha-Oh mi pequeño niño está creciendo estoy tan orgulloso-dijo con voz picara para que todo el mundo lo oyera naruto se sonrojo de vergüenza

Naruto: te llamo después si viejo-dijo molesto

Oh claro por supuesto, no te detengas por mí solo dame muchos nie-antes de terminar naruto corto la llamada mientras naruto tomo una respiración para calmarse y Rias se sonrojo al oír eso su reina le dio unos codazos asiendo el sonrojo más visible

Naruto guardo su celular-maldito viejo de mierda soy muy joven para hijos, aunque no me molestaría-murmuro lo último, luego vio a los peones de Raiser en un circulo alrededor de el sudando y respirando pesadamente-ya comenzamos- dijo con duda a todos les salió una gota no sabia que la pelea había empezado

Ni: MALDICION TE HEMOS ATACADO CON TODO PORQUE NO PODEMOS GOLPEARTE-grito molesta

Naruto levanto su mano derecha mostrando un anillo verde con una carabera-por esta hermosura de aquí el anillo fantasmal, me da habilidades de fantasmas como en la serie Danny Phantom –dijo con una sonrisa para que todos se les callera la boca menos a uno que silbo inocentemente

Raiser: como coños tienes eso-grito molesto

Naruto se encogió los hombros antes de empezar a levitar mientras la nobleza de Raiser se puso en pose de pelea-Soy un ladrón ese es uno de mis oficios que uso para sobrevivir en este mundo, la pregunta no es como la tengo sino a quien se la robe-dijo con una risita-tienes 8 peones quiero probar este anillo antes de terminar con esto-dijo para desvanecerse en una neblina y aparecer detrás de Ni-esto es genial sabes ya sé porque lo tenían tan oculto-luego le dio un golpe en el cuello a la chica de pelo rosado que no pudo reaccionar solo cayo desmayada

Li: NI-grito su hermana para correr a con su puño levantado para atacar pero naruto simplemente lo detuvo y concentro una energía color verde en su mano izquierda que formo una bola de energía que impacto en el estomago de la chica mandándola a volar cayendo a 15 m de naruto desmayada con un rastro de energía verde saliendo de ella

Naruto miro su mano con energía verde en forma de vapor saliendo de ella-tengo que admitir esto pone cada vez mejor

Nel y lle-malditito-dijeron para lanzarse con sus sierras eléctricas listo para golpearlo pero naruto simplote pego sus palmas para luego abrirlas y formar un muro de energía verde transparente que bloqueo las cierras pero luego ellas fueron mandadas a volar por el escudo , naruto rápidamente abrió sus manos en forma de palma y de ellas salieron un rayo de energía verde que golpearon a las dos chicas dejándolas algo quemadas e inconscientes, todo el mundo miro con asombro como se cargó a 4 peones como si nada menos dos que tenían una sonrisa

Naruto miro a los cuatro peones que faltaban y puso sus manos en el suelo para que una cúpula de energía fantasmal los encerrar-creo que dejare a Raiser de ultimo primero me encargare de ustedes chicas, no lo tomen personal pero tengo que derrotarlas

Marion se puso en pose de ataque-como si pudieras no somos tan fáciles como ellas

Bürent: es cierto somos mas fuertes que ellas-igual que su amiga se puso en pose de pelea

Shuriya se rio y se tapo con su velo el rostro-es cierto solo tuviste suerte no lo tendrás con nosotros

Mira giro su bastón en aire hasta ponerlo a su costado en pose de ataque- no podrás ni darnos un golpe-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto se rio con gracia

Marion: de que te ríes-pregunto curiosa

Naruto: de que yo ya gane-dijo para que las chicas abrieran los ojos antes de que cada una se convirtiera en un bloque de hielo y se partiera en pedazos haciendo que las chicas caigan al suelo inconscientes con un vapor azul saliendo de sus cuerpos, todos vieron unos clones de naruto detrás de ellas con su mano derecha levantada de la cual salía vapor azul-bueno eso fue fácil-dijo para que 3 de los 4 clones desaparecieran naruto se quitó el anillo y se lo tirro a su clon que sonrió que empezó a levitar para luego atravesar la cúpula que creo destruyéndola, naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a Raiser molesto pensó que sus peones serian suficientes contra él muy equivocado

En el balcón

El clon de naruto se detuvo enfrente de Rias

Naruto: toma-dijo lanzándoselo esta lo atrapo luego que salto en sus mano durante un rato-feliz cumpleaños atrasado-dijo antes de desaparecer desviando su mirada

Rias sonrió ante el anillo era un arma poderosa y se lo había dado a ella además era un anillo tal vez significaba ella se sonrojo un poco pensando en cosas que no debía

Akeno: ara ara parece que alguien esta enamorada

Koneko vistiendo igual que en el anime durante la boda-boss usted y naruto-san están saliendo-pregunto monótonamente

Rias se sonrojo-QUE COSAS DICEN USTED DOS-grito roja mientras una castaña estaba en una esquina murmurando cosas como rubios molesto que le quitan su pecho preciosos mientras una pelirrubia lo consolaban

Lord le susurro a su hijo algo-ese anillo no estaba en la bóveda hijo-dijo molesto

Sirzechs empezó a sudar a balas-no se de que hablas padre, ese anillo no lo reconozco-dijo nervioso no noto que naruto se lo llevo sintió una mirada en su espalda volteo robóticamente y vio a su esposa con una mirada que decir "tu yo hablamos luego" este trago con miedo, su padre noto eso y le mando los mejores deseos a su hijo.

En el patio

Naruto bostezo-oh hombre esto fue aburrido vamos Raiser un reto oh es mucho pedir, miss pene pequeño-dijo con voz burlona

Raiser : maldición mátenlo- mando a todas sus fichas excepto a su hermana que se quedó con el

Naruto miro a los enemigos acercarse y negó con la cabeza antes detener una patada de fuego dirigida a su cara con su mano derecha sorprendiendo a Xuelan-con este nivel nunca me aran daño

Eso crees-dijo Siris y Karlamine al mismo tiempo para hacer un tajo vertical desde el aire con sus espadas pero naruto solo levanto su mano izquierda y detuvo las dos espadas con su mano abierta con sus dedos

Sirias con sus ojos abiertos-lo detuvo-dijo sin creer

Karlamine: nuestro ataque con sus dedos-dijo igual

Naruto sintió una presencia en su espalada tensa sus músculos para recibir una patada en su cabeza pero este ni se inmuto sino que la chica sintió como su pierna se partió

Isabela quito su pierna del lado izquierdo la cara de naruto-HAAAAAAAA-grito de dolor antes de saltar y arrodillarse para ver su pierna roja

Naruto movió sus dedos y partió las puntas de las espadas sorprendiendo a todos naruto bajo la patada de la artista de kung fu haciendo que la chica por inercia quedando su rostro con el de naruto este le dio un cabezazo mandándola a volar, naruto levanto rápidamente sus manos sujetando las espadas y las tirro al suelo con las chicas juntas para que naruto saltara de ahí y esquivara una bola de fuego que iba directo a su cabeza luego en el aire una bala de aire lo intento golpear pero naruto simplemente levanto su mano y la detuvo mandándola de regreso a Mihae que la recibió de lleno dejando la inconsciente al lado de la reina de Raiser que se acercó a su compañera para ver como estaba ella suspiro al ver que solo estaba inconsciente.

Naruto en el aire como si nada con los brazos cruzados-bien ese fue un buen plan pero lamentablemente tengo más experiencia que cualquiera de ustedes juntas, espero que estén listas porque mi contrataque no me voy a contener-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras las chicas se ponían en pose de ataque

En el blanco

Todo el mundo estaba maravillado por el despliegue de poder naruto pero unos estaban molestos por lo que estaban viendo

Koneko: boucho como fue que partió las espadas con los dedos-dijo con intriga pero sin quitar su cara sin emociones

Rias empezó a tartamudear-bueno…yo..creo-dijo sin saber que decir

Sairaorg se rio llamando la atención de todos-eso es porque su piel es más dura que el hierro mismo –dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Rias abrió los ojos-eso es de Bleach –dijo sin creer

Issa: ahora que lo dices es verdad las espadas pueden hacerlo-dijo también sorprendida mientras Rias afirmo

Nadie entendía de lo que hablaban

Sona: de que hablan si se puede saber

Rias: bueno verán El Hierro o Piel de Hierro es una técnica propia de los Arrancar con la cual se puede condensar la energía espiritual del usuario por encima de la piel, creando una protección con una resistencia tal que es capaz de bloquear incluso el ataque de una Zanpaku-tō. Dependiendo del nivel de poder del Arrancar, su Hierro tiene un poder variable, aunque según Nnoitra Gilga, él es el Espada con el Hierro más resistente, en pocas palabras dependiendo del poder de la persona el hierro será más fuerte

Issa afirmo-es verdad pero es una técnica imaginaria no creo que se pueda hacer o si-dijo mirando a su rey que se encogió los hombros

Rias: en verdad no se lo vi realizar un cero hace unos años-dijo para que Issa se le callera la boca

Issa: HIZO UN CERO ESO ES INCREIBLE-grito asombrada

Rias: es verdad te tengo que decir que lo fue pero lo uso al nivel de un Gilga así que no se cómo será ahora-dijo haciendo que Issa tragara y prometerse no meterse con alguien como

Akeno: aunque eso fue muy pero muy explicativo no nos dicen nada-dijo con una gotita

Rias se rio nerviosa-bueno lo pondré así creo que un Gilga tendría el nivel de un demonio media clase alto, mientras un arrancar nivel alto demoniaco, espada nivel Maou bajo y espada clase alto seria al nivel de los 4 Maou juntos-dijo asombrando a todos

Sairaorg: eso es correcto –dijo para que todos lo miraran- se los pondré así recuerdan el terremoto que paso hace unos años-todo el mundo afirmo ese terremoto no se olvida azoto a la mitad mundo durante media hora se destruyeron muchas cosas aunque nunca se supo cómo se originó-bueno ese fue naruto molesto por algo que paso-dijo con una risita para que todos se les callera la boca-digamos que en ese momento estaba muy pero muy molesto hasta el punto que yo junto con su padre y otros tuvimos que golpearlo para que se detuviera o si no se carga a todo el mundo en especial a los Phoenix-dijo nervioso al recibir miradas de no creer de todo el mundo, todos voltearon a ver la pelea con intriga y los Gremory con miedo por su castillo

En el campo de batalla

La nobleza de Raiser oyó lo que dijo Sairaorg y se puso nerviosa al enfrentarse a alguien que causaba terremotos mundiales

Raiser: que esperan ataquen-dijo sin creer palabra de lo que oyó

Todas las mujeres abrieron sus alas demoniacas y rodearon a naruto

Naruto simplemente cogió su capucha y la tirro al suelo mostrando una camisa negra pegada a su cuerpo que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, él se cruzó sus brazos-vengan cuando quieran chicas –las torres se miraron y afirmaron para luego lanzase a naruto se movían una entre otra intercalándose una entre otra, naruto simplemente abrió sus manos y las empezó a mover lentamente haciendo que ellas dejaran rastros de sus movimientos en el aire hasta que detuvo las dos patadas de las chicas con sus manos, sorprendiendo a ellas que golpearon con todo su poder-son fuertes pero su corazón es débil por eso no me ganaran en combate mano a mano además yo-dijo para que sus ojos brillaran en blanco-soy un maestro-dijo antes soltar las piernas de las chicas y tirarlas al suelo y aprovechar ese momento para darle un golpe rápido en el estómago haciendo que vuelen asía atrás, luego traqueo su cuello-espero que estén listas chicas porque es hora de un lección rápida-dijo para desaparecer dijo antes de aparecer enfrente de Isabela que con sus alas se recuperó-tu deja de ser tan rígida en tus movimientos-dijo antes de lanzar un golpe a la cara de la chica que lo recibió de lleno ella movió su mano derecha en forma de puño para golpear el pecho de naruto pero este lo detuvo con su mano izquierda que al momento de atrapar el puño lo jalo hacia él y la miro a los ojos ella miro loso ojos de naruto con miedo-esos ojos que alguna vez fueron de una guerra ya no existen ahora son los de una enclenque que perdió el camino su camino de guerra patético-dijo para darle un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el aire luego le dio un golpe con su manos juntas en su espalda mandándola al suelo, naruto se dio la vuelta y uso su mano derecha para parar un puño lleno de fuego-y tú eres la peor de todas tuviste un maestro un sensei un amo y mírate ahora dejaste tu orgullo de guerrera de lado para convertirte en una mono de circo-le dijo a la cara a Xuelan ella solo se puso molesta-cállate yo soy una maestra en el kung Fu-dijo antes de lanzar una patada a la cara de naruto que uso su brazo izquierdo para bloquearlo-pues para solo eres una desgracia para ese arte y ahora te demostrare que es un verdadero artista marcial-dijo antes de lanzarla para alejarla un poco de ella y se pusiera en pose de ataque sus ojos brillaban de blanco se lanzó directo a la chica que mando una pata de fuego con su derecha pero naruto simplemente movió su mano derecha y con un simple movimiento mando la patada hacia abajo sorprendiéndola luego mando una patada con su pierda izquierda así al frente pero naruto simplemente uso su misma mano para detenerla haciendo que ella quede de espaldas en el aire naruto tiro con fuerza asía el suelo la patada pero la chica aprovecho eso y dio unas vuelta y preparo una pata envuelta en llamas pero naruto simplemente miro eso aburrido antes de levantar su menique y detener la pata en el aire, la chica quedo sorprendida-esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo mientras tu perdiste tu camino, yo seguí con las enseñanza de mi sensei forjando mi camino pero tu olvidaste eso deshonrando a tu propio maestro-dijo para que la chica se molestara-cállate, yo supere a mi maestro me entiendes yo soy una maestra en el kung fu-dijo para lanzar otra patada con su otra pierna que dio en la cabeza produciendo una gran explosión alarmando a todos ella sonrió-vez soy mejor que tú, yo soy una verdadera maestra-dijo con alegría pero naruto hablo-ese espíritu débil por eso tu poder es tan débil-dijo mientras el humo se despejaba y mostraba a naruto sin ningún rasguño-es hora de terminar con esto-dijo para sujetar la pierna que tenía con su mano derecha y la tirro para abajo soltó la pierna con un rápido movimiento de esa mano golpeo los hombros , estomago, corazón, hígado y riñón para terminar un golpe justo en el rostro luego con esa misma mano y le dio un golpe asía abajo en la planta de su cabeza, Xuelan no pudo defenderse de ningún golpe todo fue tan rápido nunca había visto algo así en su vida pero lo que oyó antes de caer al suelo la dejo helada-solo use mi mano derecha-fue lo que oyó antes de caer al suelo y tener el mismo pensamiento de su compañera torre antes de desmayarse –"él es un verdadero maestro"-pensaron con una sonrisa hacía tiempo que no les asían ver sus fallas y esto fue una revelación para ellas había gente haya afuera mucho más fuerte que ellas tenían que entrenar para recobrar su camino.

Naruto se relajó y el resplandor de sus ojos término volteo las demás de la nobleza que veían con miedo a naruto había cargado a las torres sin el menor esfuerzo-ríndase si me problema es con Raiser no con ustedes

Siris movió su Zweihänder al frente de él-no puedo abandonar a mi rey mi orgullo como caballera no me lo permite

Karlamine puso su espada al frente-es eso es cierto somos caballeros y debemos ser fieles a nuestro rey

Yubelluna: y en verdad crees que nos puedes derrotar somos más fuertes que ellas-dijo mientras su centro se prendía en fuego

Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza-como quieran-luego cerro los ojos y junto sus manos – _yo hijo de la oscuridad y del odio mismo te llamo para servirme, yo hijo de luz y de la esperanza te llamo para acompañarme, despierten de su sueño entorno y bríndeme su fuerza-_ recito un cantico para que al momento de separar sus manos una luz negra y blanca cubrían su mano izquierda y derecha luego las energías se empezar a largarse tomando forma, la blanca se transformó en una katana blanca como la nieve de gran filo con la parte final curvada en él Kissaki, su tamaño desde el Ha-Machi hasta el Kissaki es de 90 cm su Tsuba eta en forma de un remolino blanco su Fuchi era color rojo su Menuki era en forma de un dragón negro japonés que iba desde el Fuchi hasta la Kashira donde termina la cola del dragón su mago era color blanco y su Kashira era color rojo de este colgaba una cadena color blanca mientras que la negra también se transformó en otra katana negra como la noche de gran filo pero con picos de cierra por ella con la parte final curvada en él Kissaki que también tenía picos en forma de cierra, su tamaño desde él Ha-Machi hasta el Kissaki es de 90 cm su Tsuba eta en forma de un remolino blanco su Fuchi era color rojo su Menuki era en forma de un dragón blanco japonés que iba desde el Fuchi hasta la Kashira donde termina la cola del dragón su mago era color negro y su Kashira era color rojo de este colgaba una cadena color negra, naruto tomo pose con sus dos espadas (como el Hollow de Ichigo)-vengan estoy listo-dijo mientras sus ojos azules fueron atravesados horizontalmente por una línea en forma de filo de katana

En el balcón

Todos admiraban las katanas de naruto con la boca abierta al ver .esas armas

Sairaorg: bueno pensar que usaría esas, sí que está molesto-dijo con algo de nerviosismos

Akeno miro al heredero del clan Bael que un graba todo-Sairaorg-sama sabe cuáles son esas katanas-pregunto curiosa y algo excitada por el despliegue de poder de naruto

Sairaorg mando a enfocar las espadas-si la blanca naruto la nombro Doragon no namida (Lágrima de Dragón) y a la negra es la que más me asusta-dijo temblando-la nombro Buraddisupekutoru (Espectro Sangriento) –dijo pálido

Sona: nombres interesantes-dijo con la ceja alzada

Sairaorg se burló- cada uno de eso nombre se debe al origen de cada una, la blanca fue hecha con huesos de dragón y sumergida en estanque lleno de lágrimas de dragón, la otra fue hecha por huesos de dragón también pero esta fue sumergida en un estanque de sangre de dragón, cada una tiene habilidades especiales muy poderosas-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Issa: como consiguió huesos de dragón-pregunto con curiosidad aunque también todo el mundo tenía ganas de saber

Sairaorg se rio-eso es lo interesante, él me dijo que los consiguió en el mismo lugar que lo dejaron a morir –luego se puso la mano en la barbilla-pero me pregunto cuál de todos en lo que ha estado, lo única otra cosa que me dijo fue que el hijo de puta que lo dejo hay era un dominado con complejo de necesitado y un masoquista aparte de eso no sé dónde consiguió los huesos-dijo con algo de intriga también quería saber dónde consiguió los huesos pero nunca supo, nadie noto como el gran Maou de cabello rojo se tensó él no esperaba que hubiera un dragón en esa isla solo una que otra criatura carnívora con sed de sangre nada mas no se dio cuenta que su esposa se puso detrás de el con una cara sin expresión que daba miedo

Rias: me pregunto quién fue para darle un paliza, por haber puesto en peligro a naruto-kun-dijo algo molesta, miro a su reina que iba hablar- una palabra y ases las asignaciones de Issa por dos meses-su reina se calló de golpe, su rey no estaba de humor hoy para comentarios

En el campo de combate

Naruto vio como las mujeres se tensaron-que pasa no me van a tacar-dijo aun en quiero quería que se rindieran su problema era con ese fénix de pacotilla no con ellas

Siris apretó el mango de su espada-"me que me pasa porque no me puedo mover"-pensó asustada

Karlamine sujeto fuertemente su espada-"que es este sentimiento, nunca me sentí así en mida"-pensó con miedo

Yubelluna puso su centro al frente para defenderse-"que pasa como este chico puede tener una presencia así"-pensó con miedo

"eso es un dragón"-pensaron con miedo al ver que detrás de naruto se formaba un gran dragón de escamas negras con toques blancos en las alas y tambien rojo en su vientre mirándolas con esos ojos de reptil directamente a su alma queriendo comerlas

Naruto: les pregunto otra vez en verdad quieren pelear o se van a rendir-dijo liberando un poco de su poder al nivel de demonio de clase alta superior haciendo que las mujeres tengan gotas en su cabeza

Siris se despejo la dudas y ataco-por mi rey-dijo lanzándose seguida por Karlamine mientras la reina lanzo una bola de fuego que paso por encima de las chicas directo a naruto

Naruto simplemente suspiro-mala elección-con un movimiento simple de su espada destruyo la bola de fuego para luego usar su katana blanca y bloquear los dos ataque de las espadas en sentido vertical luego naruto empezó hacer círculos moviendo su espada por el mango con sus dedos dispersando una ráfaga de fuego que le había lanzado por su lado izquierdo-buena estrategia pero mientras su espíritu este muerto nunca podrán contra mí-luego destruyo el cruce de espadas y desapareció en un estallido de velocidad sorprendiendo a las guerreras luego por solo instinto Siris movió su espada a su costado bloqueando un tajo de la espada blanca de naruto produciendo una onda de choque alertando a las demás-"como una simple katana están pesada y que este sentimiento"-pensó la guerrera mientras veía su espada congelándose, Karlamine aprovecho que naruto estaba distraído y se lanzó directo a él pero naruto solo movió su katana negra deteniendo el tajo vertical –mal pensado esta espada le encanta la sangre y si para conseguirla tiene que derretir todo a su paso lo ara –dijo para que la espada de la guerrera se pusiera color naranja-HAAA-grito cuando sintió su espada caliento como el magma – maldito muere-grito la reina de Raiser desde encima del cielo lanzando un gran torrente de fuego, la caballero saltaron dejando solo a naruto que solo sostuvo las espadas a su lado dijo un medio circulo con ella creando un tornado de aire que disipo el torrente de fuego y ataco a la reina que lo esquivo y se puso al lado de las caballeros de su amo, Siris estaba con sudor en su rostro mientras Karlamine se quitó sus guanteletes que le estaban quemando y noto sus manos rojas rápidamente saco unas vendas luego se las envolvió-maldición tengan cuidado con esa katana negra chicas-dijo con dolor-no con la blanca pesa más que le mismísimo hierro y con un solo toque te puede congelar-dijo con las mano algo congeladas-tenemos que acabar esto rápido-dijo Yubelluna, naruto puso las dos espadas en su cintura como si estuvieran enfundas – lo siento chicas pero acabare esto de un solo movimiento-Siris puso se espada enfrente de ella y Karlamine puso su daga enfrente ya que tuvo que tirar su espada que se estaba fundiendo en su mano-inténtalo-dijeron ambas para que luego vieran un borrón negro-ya lo hice-dijo apareciendo detrás de las espadachines mientras se veía que el filo estaba al revés-con mi **Ōji : Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki (El Destello del Dragón Volador o Resplandor del Dragón que surca los cielos V2)-** naruto se dio la vuelta y como las caballeros lo hicieron notase un terrible corte horizontal es su estómago pero parecía cicatrizado-como-dijo Siris con sangre saliendo de su boca-Lo hiciste-dijo Karlamine **,** naruto le dio una mirada-porque yo confió en mi katana y las valoro no como ustedes que las usan para luego votarlas, esa es clara diferencia entre nuestros niveles yo soy un verdadero espadachín que siguió su camino mientras ustedes son unas simples chicas que blanden palo de hierro sin gracia no importa lo que intenten, recuérdenlo-dijo para que las chicas cayeran al suelo inconsciente mientras apretaban sus manos con furia-"como pude olvidar eso"-pensaron al mismo tiempo molestas, naruto se dirigió a la reina de Raiser que estaba nerviosa-acabare esto rápido no se te preocupes-dijo con calma- no creas que perderé tan fácil como ella soy la más fuerte del grupo luego de Raiser-sama-dijo mientras su centro se prendía en fuego-el fuego si el elemento de la vida y de la muerte lo conozco bien muchas veces estuve cerca de la muerte por ese elemento, pero sabes yo prefiero el viento-dijo para que de sus pies saliera un torbellino e viento-el elemento que nadie puede detener, el elemento que hace lo que se le plazca y nadie lo detiene-dijo para que sus katanas se cubrieran de viento y se oyeran chirriando-estas lista reineta-el reina solo lo miro-cuando quieras-luego de esas palabras tubo que esquivar unas cuchillas de viento que naruto formo luego de mover ligeramente su espadas, Yubelluna lanzo 10 bolas de fuego pequeñas pero rápidas a naruto pero este no se movió solo levanto su espada blanca produciendo una brisa que congelo a todas las bolas de fuego, Yubelluna levanto su centro y grito- **Lluvia de fuego** -dijo para que una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego de gran tamaño cubrieron el cielo del infierno-intenta sobrevivir a esto-dijo para bajar su centro todo el mundo vio algo sorprendido lo que pasaba y unos preocupados por naruto, pero este solo movió su espada negra al cielo y dijo- **Absorb(Absorbe)-** para que luego todas las bolas de fuego se dirigieran directo a Buraddisupekutoru y fueran absorbidas por ella sin ningún problema ganándose miradas de no creer de todo el mundo, Yubelluna estaba en shock porque uno de sus ataques más fuertes fuera parado sin problema empezó a retroceder el aire por miedo, naruto noto eso y la apunto con su espada blanca-no te preocupes no te dolerá, Yubelluna- aléjate no te acerques a mí –dijo con miedo lanzando un gran torrente de fuego de su centro- **Ice Time** -dijo para que de su katana saliera una ventisca de hielo que congelo el torrente de fuego y fue directo a la reina congelándola lentamente-descansa te lo mereces-fue lo último que alcanzo a oír Yubelluna antes de congelarse y caer al suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto suspiro y se dejó caer al suelo quedando a 15 m de Raiser que lo miraba molesto-por fin el último acto-dijo mirando a Raiser con rabia.

En el balcón

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el despliegue de poder de naruto en especial Rias que estaba asombrada por el nivel que naruto tenía pero todos fueron sacados del aturdimiento por su primo

Sairaorg: bien primera escena lista es hora de la parte principal, paliza de un fénix en rodaje-dijo tomando una nueva escena para esta película, mientras el resto tenía una gota en la cabeza

Rias: aun no entiendo de donde sacaste las cámaras-dijo con una gota

Sairaorg: pregúntale a tu hermano –dijo sin rodeos mientras todos miraron al Maou nervioso

Sirzechs: oh miren algo le pasa a Raiser no se está moviendo-dijo haciendo que todos vuelvan su atención a la arena y notaron que Raiser y Ravel aún estaban hay sin hacer nada

En la arena

Naruto miro aburrido a Raiser-vamos esto es patético esas son las más débiles que puedo formar y dices que eres fuerte Sairaorg puede con nivel 8 antes de que no pueda moverse-dijo cansado pero Raiser no dijo nada estaba hay parado con los brazos cruzados viéndolo-esto es simplemente absurdo incluso tu hermana está resistiéndose un poco-dijo viendo a Ravel moverse un poco, mientras el resto miraba raro la escena menos unos que ya sabía lo que pasaba-bueno como quiero patearte el culo de una manera lenta y dolorosa no puede acabar todo de esta manera-dijo chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha para que alrededor de Raiser y Ravel se mostrara una cadena de plata que lo tenía envuelto de pies a hasta la boca sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a un grupo de personas.

En el balcón

Issa: cuando paso eso-dijo asombrada

Sairaorg: conociendo a naruto desde que Raiser mando a toda su nobleza a atacar, en ese momento naruto lo atrapo con sus cadenas demoniacas por lo que veo nivel 3, eso da pena en verdad tan débil es Raiser-dijo negando con la cabeza notando que la gente no entendí procedió a explicar-miren las cadenas de naruto tienen 10 niveles, el primero es el más fácil es capas de atrapar a un demonio de clase baja sin problema, luego esta el nivel 2 atrapa a cualquier demonio de clase media, así sucesivamente hasta 10 que es capaz de capturar a como se llama el Jūbi creo yo aunque solo la ha probado según me dijo con él dragón que mato-dijo asombrado a todos en especial a un pelirroja

Rias solo dijo-wau simplemente wau-dijo sin palabra

Sona se ajusto sus gafas-es simplemente irreal-dijo para ver que Raiser ni se movía un centímetro

En la arena

Naruto miro a ravel- solo porque tu hermano me agrada y porque se ganó mi respeto luego de darme un golpe, no te voy a lastimar tienes que agradecerle a Ruval-dijo sorprendiendo todos en especial a los Phoenix-sabes te tengo algo de respeto chica aguantar a un culo como Raiser solo porque respetas y lo quieres es algo grande pero déjame decirte a veces es necesario una patada en las bolas para que uno aprenda a comportarse, así que ahora duerme-dijo para que Ravel parpadeo unos segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer al suelo dormida, en los balcones los señores Phoenix daban gracias porque su hija no fue herida pero luego sintieron el ambiente frio como si estuvieran congelándose eso mismo sintieron todos los demonios presentes y vieron a naruto liberando mucho poder haciendo que su cabello se levante dándole un aspecto de miedo-ahora Raiser somos tú y yo listo para morir-dijo antes que chasqueo sus dedos y las cadenas de este se rompieran y saltara para lanzar una bola de fuego naruto simplemente movió su espada negra absorbiendo el fuego-eso es todo Raiser vencí a toda tu nobleza y apenas estoy calentando idiota

Raiser se mantuvo alejado y vio a toda su nobleza inconsciente en el suelo derrotada-maldición como te atreves hacer esto escoria a un elite como yo-dijo molesto

Naruto se rio-elite no me hagas reír la sangre de Fénix que tienes es simplemente patética está tan sucia que perdió su resplandor sagrado, para mi no eres mas que una urraca con el ego crecido nada mas-dijo riendo

Raiser: te voy a matar de la manera mas lenta y dolorosa-dijo mientras sus manos se prendía en fuego

Naruto sonrió- _bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, ying y yang, di y luna , todo tiene un opuesto pero cada uno comparte un enlace eterno, yo soy su portar les pido que me brinden su poder olvidando su pasado, revela tu verdadero ser Doragon'nokiba (Colmillo de Dragón)-_ termino de recitar para que sus katanas se cubrieran de una energía negra y blanca, pero en opuestos su katana blanca tenía la energía negra y la negra la blanca , las junto en forma de X en aire para que luego de esta un dragón color negro con blanco saliera de ella al cielo y cuando cogió altura de 100 m cayo al en picada a donde estaba naruto produciendo una explosión de energía negra con blanca luego que término , naruto estaba sin ningún rasguño pero ya no tenia dos katanas ahora tenía una sola en su mano derecha era una katana negra con blanco de gran filo pero con picos de cierra por ella con la parte final curvada en él Kissaki que también tenía picos en forma de cierra pero cada 10cm empezaba una para tomar otros 10 y volver a empezar , su tamaño desde él Ha-Machi hasta el Kissaki es de 90 cm su Tsuba eta en forma de un remolino negro en la parte izquierda y blanco en la derecha su Fuchi era color rojo su Menuki era en forma de dos dragón entrelazados uno blanco y otro negro japonés que iba desde el Fuchi hasta la Kashira donde termina la cola del dragón su mago era color rojo y su Kashira era color dorada de este colgaba dos cadena color negra esta colgaba una media luna blanca y otra blanca de la que colgaba un sol negro, todo el mundo miraba maravillado esa katana incluso Sairaorg que nuca la había visto-siente honrado Raiser he guardado esta gran arma para derrotarte de la manera más lenta y doloroso posible-dijo mientras ponía su espada delante de él en pose básica de kendo, luego sus ojos se llenaron de odio-me las pagaras todas Raiser-dijo antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad y aparecen enfrente de Raiser y darle un fuerte corte diagonal bien profundo en su pecho sacando un torrente de sangre, naruto rápidamente se movió y le corto en brazo derecho para luego darle una fuerte patada en el estomago mandándolo a volar lejos de hay a unos 250 m por la fuerza del golpe pero naruto rápidamente apareció encima de Raiser y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo produciendo un cráter de 100 de ancho y 250 m de profundidad-patético levántate aun no termino contigo Raiser-dijo desde el aire con mucho enojo en su voz.

En el balcón

Todos tenían la boca hasta el suelo por lo fácil que naruto golpeo a Raiser, muchos se preguntaban como agregarlo a su nobleza o como unirlos a sus familias, Rias tenía un sonrojo en sus cara por el poder de naruto

Sairaorg: oh mi querido Satán esta tan molesto-dijo temblando ligeramente-oh donde esta ese número-dijo mientras buscaba en su celular un rato hasta que lo encontró-aquí esta chicas para clamar a naruto cuando está molesto, bueno ahora a cual llamo, esta Sindi o no que Dandi ambas pueden calmarlo, o no que tal va-pero antes de seguir recibió un golpe en la cara haciendo soltar su celular, todos miraron a Rias con su mano derecha echando vapor luego tomo el celular y lo partió en dos, Sairaorg miro su celular-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAY ESTABAN MIS CHICAS DE LA SEMANA-grito triste para luego recibir un golpe de su madre y de su reina

CALLADO ESTAS MÁS BONITO-dijeron ambas molestas

Rias estaba echando humo por lo que dijo su primo cuantas chicas tiene naruto, pensó molesta

Akeno: boucho tranquilícese, los celos no se ven bien en una dama –dijo para recibir una mirada de muerte de su rey

Rias: calla o te mato-dijo sin rodeos haciendo que ella tragara

Akeno: "no se quien seas Naruto pero te doy un consejo no molestas a Rias o te matara"-pensó con miedo

En la arena

Naruto sintió un escalofrió-"porque siento que mi vida corre peligro"-pensó con miedo luego se encogió los hombros-"no es nuevo"-pensó para luego esquivar una bola de fuego que iba a su cara para que una llamarada en forma de fénix apareciera enfrente de él cuando se despejo mostro a Raiser recuperado sin ninguna herida pero con su ropa rota-pensé que te rendiste tardaste mucho en salir

Raiser lo miro su brazo y sus heridas tardaron mucho en sanar más de lo que acostumbraba y su ropa no se recompuso pero lo dejo pasar tenía que encargarse de esta basura antes de todo- crees que eso es suficiente para vencer a un elite como yo idiota

Naruto se rio-si como digas miss elite-dijo con burla-que esperas atácame si puedes-dijo para luego recibir un golpe en el estómago y una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar

Raiser activo sus alas de fuego-vas a morir- dijo lanzándose a donde naruto a gran velocidad y darle una patada en el estómago y mandarlo al cielo- basura como tu debe saber su lugar –dijo para darle un golpe en las espalada y mandarlo al suelo , para volar a toda velocidad y aparecer al costado izquierdo de este-nunca se puede cambiar lo que eres si eres basura siempre lo serás-dijo para darle un golpe envuelto en fuego que lo mando por el aire envuelto en fuego , Raiser apareció encima de naruto con una gran bola de fuego de 100 m ancho sus manos que estaban sobre su cabeza–ahora muere maldito-dijo antes de lanzar la gran bola de fuego a naruto que naruto recibió de lleno mandándolo a la tierra

En el blanco

Todos miraron el giro de los acontecimientos con asombro unos por el despliegue de poder, otros con una sonrisa por la paliza de naruto, otros con miedo por lo que le paso a naruto, mientras unos negaron con la cabeza.

Rias: NARUTO-grito para lanzarse pero su hermano la retuvo por sus manos-suéltame oni-sama tengo que ver si naruto está bien

Sirzechs: Rias relájate naruto está bien-dijo intentando calmar

Rias: bien no viste lo que hizo ese maldito-le grito a su hermano

Sirzechs: confía en mí, si naruto hubiera perdido hubiera tirado su katana pero nunca la soltó-todo el mundo abrió los ojos era cierto en ningún momento naruto soltó la katana-él solo ha estado jugando-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Sairaorg: la verdadera pelea empieza ahora-dijo serio

En la arena

Raiser se reía mientras veía la gran bola de fuego en el suelo-te lo mereces bastardo, debiste alejarte de lo que es mío por derecho, te diré un secreto idiota yo fui el que le dije a Rias que te sacara de su vida o te mataría la muy idiota lo hizo o como disfrute su cara de tristeza-dijo riendo mientras las personas lo veían mal-esto es una muerta para todos que no me deben contra decir, no te preocupes cuidare muy bien a Rias, especialmente en nuestra noche de bodas disfrutare ese delicioso cuerpo toda mi vida cada noche la are gritar mi nombre, la are olvidarte de ti de una manera u otra-dijo riendo mientras las llamas se levantaban del suelo y la gente lo veía con asco

 **Los Lobos-** dijo una voz espectral desde las llamas que se volvieron azul y aumentaran su tamaño-óyeme Raiser cada lagrima que a derramo, cada vez que estuvo triste, cada vez que su sonrisa se quebró de una feliz a una triste, todas esas veces todo ese dolor que ella sufrió por mi culpa y por tu culpa lo sentirás con créese, eso te lo juro-dijo para que una gran llamarada de fuego azul también salían rayos color dorado de esta junto con un gran poder demoniaco que hacía temblar la tierra

En el balcón

Todos estaban nuevamente sin habla por lo que veían la persona que creían derrotada se levantó con mas poder.

Sairaorg: con que lo utilizo su **Longinus,** ahora si no quiero ser Raiser-dijo negando con la cabeza mientras el resto lo miro con la boca abierta incluso los Maou eso no lo sabían

Sona: espérate hay, él tiene un Longinus como un demonio puede tener uno, como por todos los Mao lo consiguió-dijo sin creer

Sairaorg: si lo tiene, pero a diferencia de mí no lo consiguió de una persona muerta y no es uno de 13 es algo mas-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el resto lo miraba confuso y los Maou abrieron los ojos

Akeno: a que se refiere Sairaorg-sama-dijo con intriga

Sirzechs: no me digas que él, hizo esa estupidez-dijo sin creer mientras las personas miraban confundidas

Rias: que hizo hermano-dijo también intrigada

Sairaorg respondió- el consiguió el Longinus número 14, el que Dios-dijo con dolor de cabeza-los Maou, el líderes de los caídos, los primeros portadores de Longinus y los dragones sellaron por ser inestable y altamente peligroso-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Sirzechs: no solo eso-dijo haciendo que lo vea-ese poder no debía salir de donde estaba sellado nadie tenía el poder ni la voluntad de dominarlo con un solo error de control de este puede destruir un continente sin problemas-dijo sorprendiendo a todos-por eso estaba sellado con la mayor cantidad de trampas posibles, maldiciones, todo con lo que se pudiera evitar que alguien tome ese poder

Sairaorg: es verdad tomaron todo en cuenta menos el facto Naruto, él fue a la Antártida entro al templo oculto y lo destruyo todo hasta que lo consiguió-dijo con una sonrisa- y ahora verán el poder del Longinus maldito-dijo mientras todos volvieron a ver el combate

En el combate

Raiser sentía que su vida corría peligro nunca se había sentido así en su vida, toco su frente y estaba sudando de miedo

Raiser espero que estés listo porque de ahora en adelante **no tendré piedad-** dijo con tono demoniaco- **porque ha llegado el momento en conozca el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor** –dijo en tono demoniaco, antes de hacer un simple movimiento de su manos y despejar el fuego cuando se despejo la boca de todos se calló por la apariencia de naruto él maneja dos pistolas ornamentales, cada uno de ellos de la misma longitud son automáticas negras ornamentadas de plata que tienen un lobo corriendo en ella, su atuendo cambia drásticamente la parte superior del cuerpo está cubierto con una chaqueta forrada de piel gris sobre un chaleco cruzado, mientras que sus piernas están cubiertas con pantalones oscuros, ceñidos, con polainas de piel hasta la rodilla de color gris que cubre la parte baja piernas y sus brazos están cubiertos de piel, brazaletes codo grises, que terminan en sus muñecas. Hay bandoleras cinta cubierta que salen de la espalda superior y desaparecen en sus antebrazos superiores, en su cintura lleva su katana sujeta por su cintura por un cinturón, pero el cambio que tiene son sus ojos ya no eran azul claro, su ojo izquierdo era azul con 3 círculos en él con 3 tomes en ellos (este es el Rinne Sharingan de Kaguya pero azul) su ojo derecho era su pupila era blanca como la luna misma (este es el Byakugan) y en su frente tenía un tercer ojo naranja brillante como la sangre tenía el dibujo en negro una estrella de David en cada punta había un tome y en el centro había un diseño de un sol negro con una luna abierta a su lado color rojo, todos estaba en Shock por lo que miraron en especial un grupo de personas que apretaron los dientes con furia- **Raiser esta es la diferencia entre tu y yo-** dijo para aparecer enfrente de Raiser haciendo que este se sorprendiera- **yo que supere todo lo que se me puso en camino para para poder vivir un día más, ahora se testigo de mi poder-** dijo para darle una patada giratoria en la caramandándolo a bolar luego levanto su pistola derecha y apunto directo a Raiser que se encontraba volando por la patada de naruto- **Cero Metralleta-** dijo en susurro luego apretó el gatillo y empezó a disparar una gran cantidad de ceros color azul a una velocidad irreal mientras movía su mano derecha todos directo a Raiser-veremos qué tan inmortal eres Raiser-grito mientras seguía disparando

En el balcón

Todos tenían la boca hasta el suelo por lo que veían

Issa: HIJO PUTA ESTO ES GENIAL ES EL CERRO METRALLETA DE STARRK-grito con estrellitas en los ojos

Rias: estoy de acuerdo eso es simplemente genial – dijo tranquilamente pero en su interior su lado Otaku estaba saltando de felicidad al ver una técnica tan poderosa realizándose de verdad delante de sus ojos

Sirzechs: no creo que se pueda contradecir o si-nadie dijo nada

Sairaorg: eso no han visto nada, esto apenas comienza-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el resto miro con asombro el combate que se desarrollaba enfrente de ellos mientras un grupo de personas tragara por lo que veían.

En el combate

Naruto luego de disparar 1100 ceros su pistola salía humo por la cantidad de disparos que hiso luego miro su trabajo hay estaba Raiser o lo que quedaba de él su cabeza mejor dicho la mitad de ella solo conservaba eso estaba en aire por pura suerte-patético esto es todo Raiser

Raiser o mejor dicho su media cabeza se envolvió en llamas para que estas crecieran hasta tomar la forma completa de Raiser ya curado pero jadeando-que crees que con eso me detendrás estas muy equivocado –dijo para luego sacar sus alas de fuego-estas son la prueba de mi poder el poder de un elite , soy diferente de ti yo provengo de un clan de largo linaje de elites mientras tu eres basura no importa lo que intentes eres basura y siempre lo cerras

Naruto se empezó a reír extrañando a todos menos a Sairaorg que solo sonrió- me vienes con esa basura a mí me importa un comino lo que eres o quien es tu clan o tu linaje, uno mismo forja su camino nadie más lo hace, además si es por legado yo te gano con creses idiota-dijo extrañando a algunos mientras que otros estrecharon la mirada

Raiser: a que te refieres –dijo molesto

Naruto desapareció su pistola derecha y levanto su mano mostrando 5 dedos-soy el legítimo heredero de 5 clanes demoniacos-dijo sorprendiendo a todos incluso a los Maou

Raiser se negó a creer- una basura como tu eso es imposible deja de mentir-grito

Naruto sonrió-al principio hubo 77 familias luego de la guerra hubieron 39, pero 5 de los sobrevivientes vinieron de una persona o una mujer mejor dicho cuyos hijos crearon esos clanes luego de encerrar en la luna del infierno a su madre, primero empezaron con dos cada uno pero sus herederos crearon muchos más los años pasaron los siglos vinieron hasta que de cientos de ellos se formaran solo 5 que combinaban muchos demonios de diversas especies que conviven unos con otros pero a pesar de poseer un origen común esos 5 clanes eran rivales eternos incluso cuando los nuevos Maou no pudieron evitar los conflictos entre ellos, los clanes les prometieron no meter a los otros en sus disputas a los Maou con tal de seguir con su odio eterno, pero todo eso finalizo hace 3 años cuando la matriarca original de esos clanes Kaguya Ōtsutsuki junto con su creación Zetsu luego de muchos años de planificación su plan de revivir surgió efecto produciendo la 4 guerra entre esos clanes todo por revivirla junto con su poder total pero para eso necesitaban lo que esos clanes poseían las Bestias demoniacas, estoy seguro que las conoces cada una pose un número determinado de colas que definen su poder para resucitar a Kaguya Ōtsutsuki tuvieron que capturar a cada una y combinarlas en la más poderosa el Jūbi y con ella despertar a su dueña Kaguya luego que la volvieron a encerrar la paz entre los clanes por fin se logró, ahora dime cuales son esos clanes de los cuales yo soy su heredero-dijo con una sonrisa nada afectado por largo discurso que dijo

En el balcón

Cabe decir que todos los demonios empezaron a murmurar por lo que oyeron

Demonio: no puede ser cierto –dijo sin creer

Demonio 2-pero sus ojos son los de ella-dijo con miedo

Demonio 3-es imposible ese linaje se termino-dijo con susto

Rias: naruto-kun tu eres-dijo sin creer

Sona: Rias por que todos los que conoces son tan raros-dijo con aturdimiento

Akeno: usted apunta alto Buchou-dijo practicante sin palabras

Koneko: interesante-dijo en tono monótono

Muchos estaban sin habla por lo que oían los Maou están así no esperaban eso incluso Sirzechs no esperaba esto.

Issa: alguien me puede decir que pasa-dijo sin entender nada

Rias: Issa, naruto-kun se acaba de nombrar el líder de una de las alianzas demoniacas más fuertes eso es lo que pasa-Issa abrió los ojos por la información

Un grupo de demonios veía con atención lo que sucedía con intriga pero unos con odio puro.

En el combate

Raiser estaba con miedo por primera vez si lo que decía era cierto su vida corría peligro-esto esto puede ser, es IMPOSIBLE QUE TU SEAS UNO DE ELLOS-grito la última parte

Naruto simplemente sonrió – yo soy el heredero del clan de Suna-dijo para que un pelirrojo lo viera con atención-de Kiri-dijo para que una pelirroja estrechara los ojos-de Iwa-dijo para que un hombre de baja estatura frunciera el ceño-de Kumo-dijo para que un hombre de bigote y un gran físico hiciera una mueca- y por supuesto el mas insignificante y el menos importante de todos la basura de esa alianza de Konoha-dijo para que un rubio lo mirara con odio-yo soy el heredero de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki y Hamura Ōtsutsuki, la persona que heredo el poder de las personas que estuvieron a la par con lo Maou originales, YO SOY NARUTO OTSUTSUKI HEREDERO DEL CLAN OTSUTSUKI Y LEGITIMO HEREDERRO DE LA ALIANZA BESTIAL-grito la última parte para que de su espalda se desplegaran 5 pares de alas sorprendiendo a todos ya que su forma era muy diferente a la habitual, el primer par era como paloma dorada con el oro, el segundo era de cuervo de color negro, el tercero eran en forma de murciélago color negro con toques rojos en los bordes, el cuarto eran unas alas de reptil pero la derecha era color negra y la izquierda era blanca era alas de dragón y la quita era diferentes también eran en forma de águila pero una estaba prendida en fuego esa era la derecha y la otra estaba congelada mientras de esta caía cristales de nieve –esta son mis alas Raiser las alas que herede de mis ancestros-dijo con una sonrisa

En el balcón

No había palabras para describir lo que pasaba esto era inaudito un demonio de clase baja había obtuvo el poder de unas personas que estuvieron a la par con los Maou originales era simplemente inaudito mas que poesía el poder diversas especies en el

Sairaorg sonrió- aun no termina-dijo para que todos abrieran los ojos había

En el combate

Naruto levanto su mano derecha con su katana- _poder de la creación que me otorgaron mis ancestros yo te invoco, yo soy tu amo no tu amigo la persona logro ver detrás de todo bríndame tu poder una vez mas para poder proteger a los que me importan, levante nuevamente mi amigo el gran Jūbi no Yoko-_ dijo para que todo el mundo se le callera la boca por lo que dijo, luego de su espada salió un gran rayo de energía purpura que fue al cielo tomando la forma de una bestia con 10 colas y un ojo rojo esta rugió

ROOOOOOOOOARGGG-rugió la vestía antes de caer donde Naruto y esta lo cubrió con aura morada cuando se despejo naruto tenía su cabello más largo sujeto por un pedazo de cuerda en la parte baja para sujetar su cabellera rubia, también llevaba un collar de 10 magatamas y le habían crecido 2 cuernos encima de su cabeza

Naruto: gracias amigo mío-dijo para que su collar tintineara, luego sus ojos miraron a Raiser-espero que estés listo ave de pacotilla porque ahora yo lo estoy-dijo antes de desaparecer de hay en un estallido de velocidad que solo los Maou lograron ver y apareció enfrente de Raiser-para dejarte en coma-luego de eso con su katana envuelta energía blanca con negro corto el brazo derecho Raiser, luego le dio una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar apunto su pistola a el y dijo- **Cero Oscuras-** dijo para que de su pistola saliera un rayo de luz negro con tonos verdes en los bordes que dio de lleno a Raiser en el estómago produciendo un gran agujero, naruto apareció encima de naruto con su mano izquierda abierta sin su pistola y mano derecha al aire abierta sin su katana con una gran llamarada de fuego naranja oscuro- **X-Burner( Decimo Quemador)** –dijo parque de sus mano izquierda saliera una llamara de fuego color naranja claro que golpeo directo a Raiser mandándolo al suelo produciendo un gran cráter, naruto se enderezo y sus manos volvieron aparecer sus armas-Raiser soy un hombre pacifista sabes-dijo para que todos miraran en shock por lo que dijo no se parecía a lo que estaba haciendo –pero hay cosas que me molestan como la puta que me pario y mi donar de esperma-dijo para que un pelirrubio y una pelirrojo se molestaran juntos con los que lo conocían mientras unos se confundían y otros solo negaron con la cabeza -pero tú me has hecho enojar más allá de los limites Raiser, sabes Sairaorg me mando una copia de del Juego de clasificación de Rias eso me en puto más que nada en toda mi vida, porque primero mirar asía bajo a los demás y juzgarlos por su nacimiento no por lo que son-dijo para lanzar bola de fuego negra de su katana de su espada directo al catéter donde estaba Raiser-dos-dijo apretando su pistola fuertemente y su empezó a reunir una energía negra en sus manos-tu hiciste a alguien valioso para mi llorar, hiciste a Rias llorar y eso no lo puedo perdonar, - **Cero Metralleta Oscuro** -dijo para que de su pistola saliera una ráfaga de ceros color negro que dieron directo en el cráter- y 3 usted no valora a sus compañeros y los ve como prescindibles. Incluso cuando están dispuestos a sacrificarse por ti, tú dices que soy basura prefiero ser eso que ser alguien como tú –dijo mientras apuntaba su katana a al cráter en frente de esta se estaba produciendo una energía color amarilla brillante-pero déjame decirte algo que mi sensei me enseño antes de morir, "Aquel que rompe las reglas es basura pero aquel que abandona a sus amigos y compañeros es peor que la basura"-dijo para que los de Konoha abrieran los ojos por la frase, mientras naruto recordaba a un sujeto con una cicatriz en la mitad de su rostro-eres peor que la basura no mereces la lealtad de su nobleza, sabes me alegro de tomar ellos de sus manos-la nobleza de Raiser que había comenzado a despertase y habían oído todo el discurso de naruto y sintió algo extraño en sus corazones cuando vieron que hable a cabo con tanta pasión por las mismas personas que hace unos minutos eran sus enemigos, pero luego de una batalla así y lo que habían experimentado y oído ellas estaban dispuestas a servir con gusto a naruto-RAISER RECIBI EL ESTO LA TECNICA QUE NI MIS ABUELOS COMPLETARON –dijo para que la esfera de energía blanca que empezó a irradiar mucha luz que empezó a molestar a los demonio –TOMA UNA DE MIS TECNICAS MAS PODEROSAS **KAMI NO BATSU (CASITGO DE DIOS)-** grito para que la gran es luz blanca fuera directo al cárter lleno de energía negra cuando impacto una luz cegó a todos los demonios que empezaron a tener mucho dolor por el poder cuando se aclaró vieron la imagen de una cruz que llego hasta el cielo hecha de energía blanca luego de unos segundos se despejo mostrando una gran cráter de 200 m de ancho y 150 m de profundidad, naruto decenio al cráter y ha y vio a Raiser con toda su ropa destruida apenas le quedaba algo del pantalón que era como un tapa rabos sus brazos no estaba hay tenia pequeños agujeros por todo su cuerpo su piel era color negra estaba calvo y sus ojos sangraban pero aun estaba consiente , naruto lo cogió del cuello y salto del lugar con sus alas bolo quedando enfrente del blanco donde todos los veían, cuando la gente vio a Raiser muchos se asquearon por lo que vieron-Raiser recuerdas que te dije que te iba matar, tu por tu sangre de fénix creíste que no se podía pero déjame decirte algo mi espada tiene la habilidad de negar cualquier poder que yo dese mientras mi poder sea superior a mi adversario y creo que ante ti lo soy, en pocas palabras ahora te puedo matar sin problemas por eso tus heridas no han sanado-dijo haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos por la información y los patriarcas del clan Phoenix se preocupara-pero yo no soy el que decidirá si vives o no será la persona que has hecho sufrir durante mucho tiempo-dijo extrañando a todos-será Ake-luego negó con la cabeza-digo Rias-chan dime Rias vive o muere es tu elección-dijo mientras apretaba el cuello de Raiser mostrando que con un solo movimiento lo mataba-"vamos a ver que dices Rias"-pensó naruto

Todos miraron a la pelirroja que se mordió el labio inferior, ella sabía que una parte de ella lo quería que Raiser muriera pero tampoco quería ser una asesina a sangre fría, ella respiro y miro a naruto que cabe decir que se sonrojo por los cambios de este-no lo mates-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Naruto sonrió en su mente-porque luego de lo que te hizo a ti y a tu nobleza, dame una razón-dijo mientras apretaba el cuello de Raiser de este salía sangre de su boca

Rias: porque incluso el más detestable de todos, no merece esto así que por favor-dijo mirando a naruto

Naruto suspiro y tiro a Raiser-como quieras-dijo para relajarse y apagar su transformación volviendo a la ropa negra de su pelea inicial luego saco su celular y marco un numero espero un segundo-soy yo tengo un trabajo…si son mujeres solo ven rápido idiota y trae ayuda para 15-dijo para cortar la llamada y luego aparecieron 16 círculos mágicos de los cuales salieron hombres vestidos como doctor que rápidamente escanearon la zona y fueron ayudar a las chicas demonios 15 de los doctores mientras uno vestido con bata de doctor con pantalones negros y una camisa azul manga larga con cuello abierto y ojos negros con cabello negro se acercó a él

Doctor: tuviste una fiesta he naruto-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: no molestes Siori, solo cúralas y cuando termines a la casa de Malibu nada gracioso me entiendes-dijo mirándolo serio

El ahora identificado como Siori dio un saludo militar burlo-a sus órdenes mi capitán-dijo para desparecer junto con el resto de los doctores que se llevaron a las chicas

Naruto miro al balcón-oye Sairaorg te veo luego y tu Sirzechs-le dio el dedo medio de su mano derecha-púdrete-dijo con una sonrisa para que todos se les callera la boca de como trataba aun Maou tan irrespetuosamente este solo se rio nervios-y al resto cuídense-dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado sorprendiendo a muchos en especial a un grupo

Mientras Rias se quedó mirando el lugar donde se fue naruto cuando se des transformo quería ir allí y no dejarlo ir pero algo no la impidió moverse (ella no sabe que Sairaorg saco un láser que la inmovilizo unos segundos para hacer una pequeña jugarreta) ahora se había ido como vino y ahora no sabia que hacer las lágrimas empezaron acumularse en sus ojos lo había encontrado pero lo perdió otra vez pero antes de llorar sintió un jalón en la parte inferior de su vestido y vio su pequeño sobrino con una sonrisa

Millicas: One-sama dame muchos primitos para jugar si-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Rias se sonroje

Rias: que cosas dices Millicas-dijo roja

Grayfia se acercó a Rias-señorita recuerde la protección-dijo poniendo una caja de condones a Rias en las manos de Rias

Rias se puso roja-QUE TE PASA GRAYFAI-grito roja

Lord: oh mi pequeña niña ya es toda una mujer estoy tan feliz-dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a su hija mas

Lady: oh mi niña dame muchos nietos para mimar y consentir-dijo con una sonrisa de madre

Rias: QUE LES PASA A USTEDES-grito ya roja como un tomate

Sirzechs: nada Rias-tan venga vamos a jugar con tus muñecos olvidemos lo que dijeron estos descerebrados-dijo con una sonrisa para recibir un golpe de su esposa mandándolo contra la pared con los ojos en espiral

Grayfia: tu yo hablamos luego cariño-dijo con tono espectral haciendo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió

Sairaorg le dio una palmada en la espalada a su prima-ten una familia grande Rias para que pueda entrenarlos –luego un circulo magia apareció debajo de Rias sorprendiéndola-salúdame a Naruto-dijo sorprendiendo mas Rias

Rias: espera que-dijera antes de desaparecer

Sairaorg se limpió las manos mientras se daban unas palmadas una con otra-amo cuando un plan sale según lo planeado-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el resto afirmo

Lord miro al resto de los demonios que miraban con extrañes todo-bueno señoras y señores como ustedes pudieran ver el joven Naruto gano la batalla y se ha ido con mi hija a como decirlo disfrutar su premio –dijo con una sonrisa mientras los demás demonios hombres tuvieron una sonrisa pervertida para recibir un golpe de su pareja-lamento que hayan visto un espectáculo así pero como ven todo termino de esta manera, sea gustosos de comer todo lo que quieran mientras están, les pido disculpas nuevamente por todo, ahora si me disculpan tengo que hablar con mi hijo-dijo para darse la vuelta mientras unos guardias recogían al Maou y se iba con su familia a excepción de Millicas que se quedó con Enku

Millicas: dime Enku-san, papa va estar bien-dijo tranquilo

Enku entro a la sala como el resto de los demonios menos los Phoenix que fueron a buscar a su hijo no se preocuparon por su hija porque sentían que estaba en buenas manos-no lo se te lo juro no lo se-dijo negando con la cabeza, dijo entrado con el niño dejando solo un grupo afuera

Un pelirrojo miro al rubio-me van a decir que vamos hacer ahora, porque parece que el heredero de legítimo de todo a aparecido, no le parece jefe o no creo que ahora es solo Minato no es así-dijo viendo al rubio con una leve sonrisa mientras este lo fulmino con la mirada como todos los de su grupo.

En otro lado del mundo mejor dicho Cancún

Naruto apareció en su casa de seguridad era una casa de playa de Cancún (imagen en . ), naruto se recostó en sillón de cuero negro y se quitó las botas junto con sus medias negras junto con los guantes para luego subir los pies en mesa de cristal para recostarse más cómodamente

Naruto suspiro-estoy cansado, esa transformación siempre me gasta y eso que me contuve-dijo cansado para luego sonrió cerrando los ojos-pero valió pena, ella está bien no hay que preocuparse mas-dijo alegremente disfrutando la paz

En verdad hiciste todo esto porque estas preocupado por mi naruto-kun-dijo una voz que naruto conocía bien

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y se paró también de golpe sorprendiendo a la persona que estaba hay.

Naruto se quedo mirando a esa persona unos segundos hasta que soltó palabra-que haces aquí Rias-dijo sorprendido

Si la persona que estaba enfrente de naruto era Rias con su vestido de bodas que se molestó por lo que dijo-como que hago aquí, estoy buscando te idiota, ahora respóndeme estabas preocupada por mi-dijo mirándolo a los ojos al rubio

Naruto sintió su corazón empezar a latir rápidamente pero se las arreglo para hablar-maldición que en verdad que haces aquí-dijo molesto

Rias se molesto más por lo que dijo haciendo sus cejas crisparan-que cosas dices, estoy aquí porque se me da la regalada gana de estar aquí –dijo pisoteando el suelo

Naruto: quien te trajo nadie sabe de este lugar recién lo compre-luego abrió los ojos a mas no poder cuando se dio cuenta de algo- maldición el viejo rastreo mis cuentas y le dijo a ese idiota de primo la ubicación de donde estaba no es así

Rias: eso no importa, ahora dime hiciste toda esta tontería porque te preocupaba-dijo esta vez mas tranquila

Naruto en su mente estaba nervioso quería evitar hablar con ella por este motivo- eso no te importa ahora vete no te quiero ver-dijo señalando la puerta que conduce a la playa.

Rias llego a s su límite por ese comentario-MALDICION YA ESTOY ARTA-grito sorprendiendo a naruto-LLEGAS A MI FIESTA DE COMPROMISO HACES UN ESPECTACULO Y LUEGO DE VAS SIN DARME LA CARA ERES UN COBARDE-grito molesta

Naruto la miro con los ojos abierto-YO COBARTE ESTAS LOCA, ME HE ENFRENTADO QUIEN SABE CUANTOS ENEMIGOS Y NUNCA HE HUIDO DE UNO DESDE QUE NOS SEPARAMOS, MUCHOS TEMEN SOLO CON ESCUCHAR MI NOMBRE, LAS MUJERES SE DESMALLAN CON SOLO OIR DE MI Y SI TE MOLESTA QUE INTERUMPI TU DICHOSO COMPROMISO POR MI CASATE CON RAISER SI ESO QUIERES-grito molesto por el comentario acaso se quería casar con ese idiota

Rias: COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE ME QUIERO CASAR CON ESE IDIOTA-grito furiosa por el comentario-Y ME IMPORTA UN COMINO TU DICHOSA FAMA Y TUS GRANDES HAZAÑAS O TUS MUJERES, ERES UN COBARDE ESO ES LO QUE ERES, CADA VEZ QUE NOS VEMOS HUYES COMO UNO-grito molesta por lo que dijo naruto

Naruto: MALDICION-grito mientras se jalaba los cabellos-esto no era lo planeado-murmuro pero Rias lo oyó

Rias: de que plan estás hablando-dijo aun molesta

Naruto la miro-EL PLAN PARA QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MI PUTA VIDA-grito molesto

Rias parpadeo una cuantas veces hasta que capta lo que dijo el se quería alejar de no eso no era si fuera no hubiera ido a salvarla alguien mas lo planeo-de quien fue el plan y no me digas que fuiste tu porque se que no fuiste tu si hubieras sido tu mejor no hubieras ido a salvarme así que dime quien fue del idiota plan-dijo muy pero muy molesta por lo que se había enterado

Naruto suspiro-tan inteligente como simpe he-dijo con una risita-hubiera sido mejor que pensaras que fuera yo-dijo con cansancio

Rias: no juegues y dime quien era –dijo impaciente

Naruto: tu hermano-dijo sin problemas

Rias parpadeo uno segundos pero ella fueron horas hasta que exploto-SIRZECHS-grito molesta mientras un aura carmesí la cubría

Con desgraciado digo Maou Lucifer

El Maou lucifer se encontraba amarado su cama de manos y pies con solo un tapa rabos negro, mientras su esposa lo veía con una mirada neutral que mataba

Sirzechs: cariño, amor de mi vida, la madre de mi hijo, la única mujer que amo o he amado en mi vida con la que compartiré todo lo que me falta de mi podre existencia, te lo suplico perdóname no lo volveré hacer-dijo con lágrimas en su ojos

Grayfia se acercó a su marido lentamente mientras en sus manos llevaba una libreta-si eso es verdad no lo volverás hacer, pero dime cariño-dijo con falsa dulzura haciendo que el Maou tragara-sabes que esto-dijo mostrando la libreta el Maou palideció

Sirzechs: donde encontraste eso-dijo con miedo

Grayfia: me la dio Enku-dijo sin problemas

Sirzechs: MALDITO TRAIDOR-grito molesto mientras su peón se sintió algo asustado pero lo dejo pasar y volvió su atención a cuidar al hijo de su Rey

Grayfia: o sabe Sirzechs-sama hay muchas cosas interesantes en esta libreta, como la ubicación de cada una de las casas de seguridad de Naruto-san, entonces dígame cuando Rias-sama le pregunto sobre donde se encontraba Naruto-san porque siempre dijo que no sabia-dijo con una sonrisa malvada

Sirzechs: bueno yo-dijo saber que decir

Grayfia: o no dejemos eso de lado dígame que es eso del plan llamado "MANTENER A RIAS-TAN PURA HASTA QUE SE MUERA" –dijo para que el Maou palideciera-sabe por lo que he leído usted merece un castigo-dijo con una expresión molesta

Sirzechs: TE LO SUPLICO PERDONAME ARE LO QUE SEA-grito asustado

Grayfia: usted tuvo su oportunidad cuando Rias-sama pasaba noches sin dormir llorando porque no sabía si su amigo estaba vivo o si estaba bien, es hora de que sufra su castigo-dijo sacando una látigo negro de sus ropas, luego de eso se oyeron llantos por todo el castillo toda esa noche pero para el resto solo oía música

Volviendo con la parejita

Naruto: si el ahora deja –dijo señalando la puerta

Rias: luego me encargo de él, ahora dime para que era ese gran plan-dijo molesta

Naruto: YA TE LO DIJE PARA QUE TE FUERAS DE MI MISERABLE VIDA-grito a la cara de Rias

Rias le respondió-PUES YO NO VEO QUE SEA TAN MISERABLE-dijo mirando los lujos de la casa

Naruto: A CASO NO ENTIENDES, NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS EN MI VIDA, NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CERCA DE MI ACASO NO TE CABE EN TU PEQUEÑO CEREBRO-grito mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabeza desesperado

Rias: PUES NO MI PEQUEÑO CEREBRO NO LO COMPRENDE COMO UN IDIOTA COMO TU HACE UNA LOCURA PARA SALVARME Y LUEGO HUIR COMO COVARDE-grito mientras pisoteaba suelo con su pie derecho furiosa

Naruto: MALDICION ENTIENDE, NO TE QUIERO VER BRUJA-grito

Rias: PUES NO ME VOY A IR, CROQUETA DE PESCADO-grito

Naruto se acercó a ella-VETE HORRENDA-grito

Rias se acercó más a él quedando solo a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo subió su cara y lo miro-IDIOTA-grito

Naruto la miro a los ojos-MIMANDA-grito

Rias: VAGO-grito viéndolo

Naruto: CONSENTIDA-le volvió a gritar

Rias: PUTO-grito

Naruto: ERES UNA-pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando la miro nuevamente directo a eso ojos esos hermosos ojos ambos se perdieron en la mirada de cada uno

Rias: SOY DIME SOY QUE-grito cuando se recupero

Naruto: MALDICION-grito haciendo que ella parpadeara, antes de tomarla por la cintura atrayéndola asía el sorprendiéndola-atente las consecuencias Rias porque ya perdí todo el autocontrol que tenía-dijo antes de bajar su rostro y capturar los labios de Rias con los suyos, ella abrió los ojos ante eso pero luego los cerro y se dejó llevar disfrutando la sensación puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de naruto profundizando él beso, naruto mordió el labio inferior de Rias para pedir permiso para entrar ella entendió y acepto, abrió su boca y dejo que la batalla de lenguas empezara mientras exploraban la boca de cada uno luego de 5 minutos se separaron por falta de aire con un hilo de saliva pero naruto gano por experiencia, naruto puso su frente junto con la Rias ambos tenían los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa ambos querían que pasara, Rias estaba contenta y tenía un sonrojo en su cara fue una de sus mejores experiencias, Naruto también estaba igual hace tiempo quería besar esos labios como quería tenerla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca pero no podía-Rias óyeme si-dijo tranquilamente ella abrió los ojos sus caras aún estaban pegadas-por favor te lo suplico aléjate de mí –dijo para que ella se sorprendiera luego de eso aun quería que se fuera le iba a gritar pero vio que sus ojos estaban conteniendo lagrimas

Rias: dime porque-dijo viéndolo

Naruto: porque no quiero que te lastimen –dijo haciendo que ella abriera los ojos- no quiero que te pase nada por eso me he mantenido lejos de ti, por eso no puedo estar cerca de ti si lo estoy tu vida correrá grave peligro y tal vez no pueda protegerte-dijo con voz preocupada-por eso te pido que te alejes hazme ese favor sí, es lo único que te pido-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Rias simplemente oyó todo con cuidado asimilando lo que dijo y sonrió-no-dijo sorprendiendo a naruto antes que naruto pudiera hablar Rias puso su mano derecha en la mejilla derecha de naruto-no ahora no nunca no me pienso alejar de ti ni ahora ni nunca me pienso quedar contigo no me voy a separar más de ti, porque tú eres la única persona-ella se mordió el labio no sabía si decir o no lo que tenía en mente pero era ahora o nunca-que yo He amado y amare-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Naruto parpadeo muchas veces por lo que oyó su cerebro estaba en blanco luego sonrió bobamente-repite eso que no te oí bien-dijo con una sonrisa

Rias lo miro como si fuera un idiota-no lo voy a repetir me oíste bien-dijo para que sus mejillas se sonrojaron-pero esta vez de lo diré, te amo y no te voy a dejar ir me entiendes-dijo sonrojada

Naruto sonrió como loco antes de abrazar a Rias sorprendiéndola ella correspondió con gusto, naruto olvido todo luego que Rias le dijo esas palabras claro que muchas veces había oído esa palabras pero esta vez en verdad significaban mucho para él-eres un testaruda sabes-dijo con una risita, para recibir un golpe en el estomago

Rias: aprendí en del mejor-dijo aun abrazándolo

Naruto: bueno pero eres mi testaruda chica de pelo rojo-dijo mientras acaricia la espalda de la chica- por eso te amo-dijo sorprendiendo a la chica

Rias se separó de él-tú me amas a mí-dijo señalándose a sí misma sin creer

Naruto sonrió- acaso hay otra pelirroja con carácter de los mil demonios aquí –luego de eso recibió un golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire

Rias: no es gracioso –dijo molesta dijo para volverse roja-pero enserio me amas

Naruto: te amo más que mi vida Rias por eso no quiero que te hagan daño, te amo y eso no cambiara nunca-dijo con una sonrisa

Rias: Naruto, tu-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos bajando la cabeza

Naruto se acercó a ella y le levanto la cabeza por la barbilla haciendo que la mirara- olvidemos todo esta noche, olvidemos que eres una Gremory y que yo soy un Ōtsutsuki, para esta noche solo seamos un par de enamorados que te parece-dijo con una sonrisa

Rias sonrió igualmente-me parece bien-dijo contentan –además me quitaste mi primer beso tienes que ser responsable de eso –dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: con gusto lo are-dijo antes de besarla y probar eso dulces labios que solo podía disfrutar en sus sueños, Rias acepto gustosa puso sus brazos en el cuello de naruto para profundizar el beso naruto puso sus manos en la cintura de Rias atrayéndola más hacia él, naruto la bajo sus manos pasando por el trasero de Rias haciendo que gimiera abriendo la boca naruto aprovecho eso para introducir su lengua y que la batalla empezara, naruto no se detuvo hay bajo sus manos y alzo a Rias por sus piernas haciendo que ella envolviera sus piernas en la cintura de naruto mientras se besaban, se separaron luego de 8 minutos por falta de aire -sabes este vestido te sienta de maravilla pero no le hace justica a ese cuerpo tuyo-dijo algo rojo en las mejillas por el beso

Rias estaba igual de roja por el beso-pervertido-naruto se rio-aunque también tengo curiosidad que hay debajo de esta ropa-dijo pasando su mano por los músculos de naruto este se rio y se acerco al oído de ella

Naruto: entonces que esperamos-susurro seductoramente luego ambos desaparecieron en destello dorado apareciendo en un cuarto blanco con una cama King con fundas color naranja, naruto deposito a Rias en la cama, naruto se quitó su camisa de látex negra lentamente dándole un pequeño espectáculo a Rias cuando termino la lanzo al suelo, naruto sonrió al ver la mirada perdida de Rias en sus músculos-algo que te guste

Rias solo afirmo lentamente, sus músculos eran perfectos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños simplemente lo justo para pelear desde sus pectorales, bíceps, antebrazos todo era simplemente perfectos-oh si-dijo con una mirada perdida

Naruto: me alegra que te guste pero mejor seguimos-dijo antes de recostarse encima de Rias y empezar a besarla ella acepto gustosa, naruto la abrazo por la cintura mientras se besaban y ella puso sus brazos en el cuello de este, mientras se besaban naruto traslado una de sus manos al cierre del vestido de Rias y lo empezó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a la parte baje de su espalda, naruto traslado a Rias encima de él mientras esta se sentaba en su regazo con las piernas extendidas en la cama ella se empezó a quitar su vestido lentamente primero la parte superior dejando ver un sujetador blanco que le quedaba muy apretado se paró en la cama y se empezó a bajar lentamente la parte inferior mostrando una bragas blancas que apenas cubrían lo necesario se quitó lo que quedaba del vestido una pierna por una empezando por la izquierda terminado por la derecha, ella sintió su confianza subir cuando vio la mirada de Naruto fija en ella sin despejar su visita de ella y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

Rias: algo que te guste naruto-kun-dijo en tono seductor

Naruto la cogió por la cintura y la deposito en la cama asiendo que salten un poco, naruto la miro con una sonrisa-si todo-dijo antes de empezarse a besar nuevamente ella correspondió de inmediato mientras naruto tenía las manos en la cintura de esta y le daba un leve masaje que hacía que Rias gimiera, ella aprovecho para mover sus manos al cinturón de naruto y desabrocharlo y tirarlo lejos, luego desabrocho el pantalón de naruto y bajo la cremallera el cierre naruto sintió esto con un rápido movimiento de pies naruto tiro el pantalón lejos quedando solo un con un bóxer naranja, se separaron por falta de aire y Rias noto el bóxer

Rias: naranja enserio-dijo también notando una erección muy grande

Naruto: en mi defensa es mi color favorito y tú qué me dices porque llevas algo así para Raiser-dijo haciendo que esta se sonroje

Rias: para que sepas fue idea de madre-dijo algo sonrojada-además al final van a tener un buen uso ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: eso es cierto, démosle un buen uso-dijo antes de volver a besarla con más intensidad, ella bajo su mano derecha masajeo la erección de naruto mientras con su izquierda acaricio el cabello de naruto. Naruto usaba sus manos para acariciar su espalda pero por los cariños que recibía de su pareja decidió darle también algo bajo su mano derecha a la intimidad de la chica arranco la pequeña prenda a la fuerza y la tirro lejos para luego introducir un dedo en la intimidad y empezar a sacar y meter haciendo que la chica gimiera y naruto aprovechara para meter su lengua pero no se detuvo hay movió su mano izquierda al pecho izquierdo de Rias y a ranaco el sujetador por el frente sorprendiendo a la chica antes de empezar a masajear el pecho izquierdo de Rias haciendo que la chica gimiera mas, naruto quería oír eso gemidos se traslado de los labios al cuello de la chica mientras seguía su trabajo

Rias: oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttoooooooooooo-gimio mientras naruto gruño en su cuello al sentir que Rias no se quedaba atrás usaba su mano para acariciar su erección sobre su bóxer de manera lenta pero perfecta mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el cabello de naruto.

Naruto: maldición Rias eres genial-dijo antes de pasar del cuello al pecho derecho de Rias y empezar a chuparlo y mordisquear delicadamente el pezón haciendo que la chica gimiera más mientras metía y sacaba 3 dedos juntos o separados haciendo que la chica gimiera mucho.

Rias disfrutaba mucho las atenciones que estaba recibiendo de naruto pero era turno de que ella tuviera algo de diversión personal y tenia que ver algo que tenia en mente desde hace rato, Rias uso su manos para separa a naruto de ella, él se vio sorprendido pero se alejo un poco de ella apoyándose con sus manos al lado de ella quedando encima de Rias

Naruto: paso algo Rias-chan o acaso hice algo malo-aunque el no creía eso era imposible

Rias sonrió-no pero es mi turno de oírte gemir-dijo para que naruto la mira antes que Rias usara sus brazos y tirara a naruto cambiando de posición quedando ella encima de naruto, este pudo apreciar el perfecto busto de Rias que caí sobre su pecho sintiendo esos duros pezones por la excitación

Naruto: me gusta la posición no me quejo ni nada pero que tienes planeado peli roja-dijo con una sonrisa

Rias paso su manos delicadamente por el torso de naruto haciendo que este gruñera-nada solo quiero verte sufrir un rato-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: así como HAAHH-gimió de dolor/placer alzo la cabeza para ver a Rias sujetando con fuerza su peño amigo

Rias: sabes esto molesta que tal si lo desaparecemos-centrando un poco de su poder de la destrucción en sus manos desintegrando la prenda y que el pene de naruto sienta calor muy satisfactorio, Rias abrió los ojos por lo que vio un pene erecto de 10 pulgadas eso era posible

Naruto sonrió-sorprendida-dijo con orgullo

Rias: un poco espere uno d pero de 10 ni en mis sueños-dijo sonrojada mientras subía y baja su mano derecha por el pene de naruto asiendo que este gruñera

Naruto: que te puedo decir soy genial-dijo gruñendo mientras Rias usaba su mano izquierda para acariciar su bolas y su derecha para masturbarlo

Rias: es verdad pero vamos a probar la legendaria resistencia de los Ōtsutsuki-dijo para que naruto abriera los ojos

Naruto: que-dijo antes de gemir un poco-AHHH-al sentir la lengua de Rias en la punta de su pene para luego hacer círculos con ella por esto su miembro y masajeaba sus bolas con sus manos-"ohhh kami esto es genial donde demonios aprendió esto"-pensó antes de sentir como Rias metía y sacaba su pene de su boca aunque sea solo la punta-ohhhhhh ssiiiiiiiiiiiii- gimió cuando Rias siguió su trabajo, luego la explicación de cómo lo hacía tan bien luego de notar el meneo de su cola mientras degustaba su pene-"maldición ella si que ve mucho Hentai reconozco ese meneo de uno de mis favoritos por lo que veo nuestros gustos no han cambiado"-pensó con una sonrisa antes de que Rias tragara todo su pene y jugara con su lengua estando en su boca mientras subía y baja con su cabeza , naruto tomo a Rias por su cabeza haciendo que ella hiciera su labor más rápido luego de uno divertidos minutos para naruto este apretó un poco el cabello de Rias y gruño-Rias estoy-dijo con excitación

Rias apresuro su trabajo también le encanto saborear el pene de naruto su actitud pervertida pero a pesar que no podía tragarlo todo le encantaba además que era una pulgada pero cuando naruto dijo que estaba a punto se sintió contenta de que su trabajo fuera tan bueno pero también quería ver si lo que vio y oyó era cierto que el sabor era acido o dulce tenía que probarlo para saber, así que aumento su trabajo hasta el punto de tragar todo el pene de naruto

Naruto llego a su límite y agarro la cabeza de Rias con fuerza pero sin lastimarla-RIAS-grito antes de correr toda su semilla en la boca de la chica que acepto con gusto sin querer botar una sola gota, luego de unos minutos Rias tomo todo lo que naruto le lanzo este se acostó en la cama con una sonrisa, Rias se separó y dejo caer un poco en el pene de naruto debido a que su boca se llenó de la semilla de naruto así que lamio como si fuera un helado lo que quedo antes de ver a la cara a naruto y sonreír

Rias: que te pareció-dijo con una voz seductora

Naruto respondió tirando a Rias a la cama y subiendo encima de ella para luego besarla no importaba que ella había tragado hace poco quería sentir eso labios junto con su lengua nuevamente luego de unos minutos se separaron-fue increíble pero es mi turno-dijo antes de bajar su mano a la intimidad ya mojada de la chica jugando con su clítoris haciendo que la chica gimiera, naruto sonrió antes de bajar dando pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo de Rias desde el cuello pasando entre los pecho y por su vientre hasta llegar a la vagina de la chica uso sus manos para poner las piernas de Rias en sus hombros y empezó a lamer la vagina de Rias haciendo que ella gimiera mas mientras con sus manos masajeaba los grandes pechos de la chica

Rias: OHHHHHHHHH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNNAAAARRRUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO-grito de placer mientras sus manos estaban en la cabeza de naruto apretando fuertemente los cabellos de naruto, naruto siguió con su trabajo mientras lamia y mordisqueaba la vagina de Rias y jugaba con sus pecho también uso un poco de magia eléctrica para estimular mas a Rias funcionando perfectamente-OHHHHHHHHHHH KKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIII-dijo excitada naruto sonrió amaba eso oír a su chica gemir por sus acciones, siguió lamiendo la entrada de la chica y mordiendo la clítoris de la chica enviando leves corrientes eléctricas haciendo la chica estremecerse de placer después de unos deliciosos minutos para ambos Rias estaba llegando a su limite-NNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOO VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYY-gimió/grito excitada con eso naruto aumento sus movimientos apretando ligeramente los pezones de la chica y envió una pequeña carga eléctrica haciendo que ella se excitara mas y con unas cuantas lamidas mas la chica se arqueo por no poder resistir mas arqueo su cuerpo y grito-NARUTO-grito excitada antes de que tuviera su primer orgasmo de la noche y se corriera en la cara de naruto este trago todo con gusto cuando termino de tragar naruto subió dándole leves besos por su cuerpo mientras también saboreaba el sudor de Rias por la excitación lentamente llego a la boca de Rias y le dio un beso que ella correspondió gustosa

Naruto se separo y apretó la mano derecha de Rias con la suya-esta lista-pregunto viéndola a los ojos

Rias le dio un casto beso-si la voy a perder con alguien me alegra que seas tú-dijo luego de separarse

Naruto sonrió-sabes me alegra que la demonio mas sexy de todo el inframundo quiera perderla con este pobre diablo-dijo con risita

Rias bufo-si un pobre diablo, con una casa de playa-dijo con una risita

Naruto: oh bueno quien dijo que era un pobretón, además como te voy a consentir sin dinero-dijo con una sonrisa

Risa sonrió y acaricio la mejilla izquierda de naruto con su mano-déjame decirte algo naruto, no me importa cuánto dinero tengas o la fama que tengas, para mi si eres un pobretón que vive en una casucha tu eres la persona que yo amo que no se te olvide-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios expresando todo su amor dando a entender que era cierto

Naruto sonrió cuando se separaron-lo se pero no me impide que quiera consentirte, yo solo quiero verte feliz Rias y are todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerlo

Rias: entonces no te vayas de mi lado, con eso puedo ser la mujer más feliz del mundo-dijo con una sonrisa tierna

Naruto tomo su mano derecha que estaba apretada con la suya y le dio un beso-entonces eso are no me alejare de ti hasta el día en que muramos, que te parece-dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor

Rias se la devolvió con una propia-me parece genial-dijo para luego darse un beso lleno de amor y pasión se separaron luego de 5 minutos con un hilo e saliva

Naruto uso su mano izquierda para mover miembro a la entrada de Rias, miro a Rias que afirmo con la cabeza naruto y ella apretaron su mano derecha con fuerza, cuando naruto estaba por insertarla algo que no esperaba naruto es que una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte lo hizo alejarse de Rias haciendo que saltar hasta caer al suelo en su trasero, lo que paso sorprendió ambos.

Naruto fue el primero en recuperarse-QUE DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR-grito molesto porque primero no pudo hacer el amor con Rias como tanto quería y segundo una corriente eléctrica lo golpeo en el pene

Rias parpadeo por lo que paso-te juro que no tengo idea naruto-kun-dijo igual de impactada

Naruto se levantó luego que la sensación de electricidad en su pequeño amigo se pasó luego se sentó en la cama con la piernas cruzadas-dijiste que querías pero si no querías hacerlo no tenías que mandarme una descarga eléctrica-dijo viéndola molesto

Rias: dices que es mi culpa-dijo molesta por la acusación

Naruto: no veo a otra persona aquí además de quien es el lugar donde iba a entrar-dijo irritado por la descarga- no sabes lo que duele algo como una descarga en tu parte mas débil-dijo mientras se sobaba su miembro lastimado

Rias suspiro no debió actuar molesta ella sabía que algo como lo que le paso debía ser doloroso, aunque tampoco debía reaccionar así pero eso iba para ella también tomo mal debió actuar inteligentemente alguien en la relación lo debe ser-esta bien lo siento por lo que te paso pero te lo juro yo no sabia que eso iba a pasar

Naruto la miro y noto que no mentía, metió la pata en grande por haber insinuado que ella fue la culpable-lo siento es que duele mucho si

Rias: no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: gracias, pero que fue lo que paso digo si no fue tu culpa y te lo aseguro no fue de quien fue-dijo claramente molesto

Rias: pues no lo se es la primera vez y la única –agrego luego de ver una mirada de naruto molesta por lo que dijo tal vez pensó que alguien le había hecho esto antes-vez que he hecho esto así que no sé qué paso

Naruto cerro los ojos y activo su Sharingan completo de primer nivel y miro a Rias, esta estaba extrañada por lo que hacia

Rias: que haces naruto-kun

Naruto: viendo que pasa en tu cuerpo a diferencia del patético Sharingan actual de los Uchiha el mío puede pero si poses maldiciones o no en tu cuerpo-luego que dijo eso alzo la ceja notando algo en la intimidad de la chica-y por lo que veo tienes unas

Rias: QUE-grito alarmada como alguien le puso una maldición ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? pensó alarmada

Naruto: cálmate no es nada peligroso además tiene el símbolo de tu familia y es una maldición de pureza-dijo con desagrado sabiendo quien la puso-apuesto que sabes quien fue no

Rias solo puso dos y dos juntos entendiendo de que hablaba-MALDICION ESE IDIOTA-dijo refiriéndose a su hermano

Naruto: si ese idiota Maou y para rematar no puedo destruir la sin algo de su sangre y también hay una en tu culo-dijo molesto no podía divertirse por ningún lado

Rias: juro que cuando vuelva a ver lo mato-dijo molesta como se atreve hacerle eso a ella era su cuerpo podía hacer lo que quisiera con el nadie le podía prohibir eso, luego suspiro-entonces que hacemos ahora

Naruto sonrió como un lobo en busca de su presa-puede que no podamos llegar al plato principal pero nada impide degustar el postre toda la noche-dijo tomar de la cintura y la tiro al aire sorprendiendo a la chica que grito

Rias: AHHHHHHHHH-grito asustada para luego sentir una brisa que la hizo girar en el aire y caer suavemente en el pecho del Rubio pero de caras con el miembro de este mientras su trasero estaba en la cara del rubio

Naruto: que te parece la idea-dijo con una sonrisa desde atrás de ella para luego gemir de dolor-HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY-grito de dolor al sentir una uñas en su pequeño amigo

Rias apretó con su uñas la debilidad de todo hombre-no vuelvas a hacer eso está claro

Naruto: s..i-dijo con dolor

Rias: bien pero admito no es mala idea-dijo para luego tragar el pene de naruto y empezar a degustarlo mientras naruto tomo con su manos el trasero de la chica y lo abrió dejando ver una vagina húmeda se lamio los labios y empezó a lamer la intimidad de la chica con gusto como ella hacía lo mismo con su amigo y con sus manso jugaba con sus bolas mientras naruto metía su dedos en el culo de Rías ambos disfrutaron uno del otro durante un nos 10 minutos disfrutando los gemidos de ambos hasta que ambos llegaron al limite-nnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttttoooooooooo vvvvvvoooooooyyyyyyyyy-dijo para que naruto aumentara su lamida

Naruto: igual-gruño para que Rias aumentara sus movimientos-hagamos lo juntos –gruño siguiendo con su trabajo Rias no dijo nada solo siguió con su diversión luego de unos minutos Rias se arqueo y el pene de naruto palpito cuando ambos dieron la última lamida ambos gritaron-NARUTO/RIAS-para luego naruto eyacular en la boca de Rias y esta correrse en la cara de naruto, luego de unos en que ambos degustaron todo para luego naruto con su brazos tomar por la cintura a Rias y darle la vuelta quedando cara a cara y darle un profundo beso que ella correspondió con gusto luego de unos 10 minutos se separaron con una sonrisa , Rias se acostó en el pecho de naruto mientras este la sujetaba por la cintura

Rias: te dije que no hicieras eso-dijo algo molesta por que cargo por la cintura con su cara apoyada en el pecho de naruto

Naruto se rio-vale no lo vuelvo hacer pero dime quieres seguir o quieres descansar-dijo algo cansado por la actividad y por usar tanto poder recientemente

Rias se rio-cansado tan rápido no me lo espere-dijo en tono de broma

Naruto se rio sarcásticamente-claro que lo estoy usar esa transformación me desgasta mucho y no la use a todo su poder para no estar mamado-dijo algo molesto por el comentario

Rias se sorprendió ese no era todo su poder era posible – dime naruto-kun que tan fuerte eres

Naruto rio entre dientes por la pregunta-bueno creo que podría pelear contra tu hermano y dos Maou mas antes de que me canse-dijo sonriendo

Rias se quedó sin palabras por lo que dijo en verdad era tan poderoso-simplemente woua-fue lo único que pudo decir

Naruto: bueno dejando mi asombroso poder de lado que dices seguimos o que, a mí no importa la respuesta-dijo con una sonrisa

Rias bufo en verdad se había vuelto algo engreído pero por lo menos no tanto pero sabía una cosa naruto siempre seria naruto-está bien podemos dejar aquí estoy también cansada-dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de naruto

Naruto la atrajo más a él por su cintura-bien como quieras-luego le dio un beso en la cabeza-dulces sueños-dijo con ternura

Rias se rio y le dio un beso en los labio-descansa-dijo luego de separase y acurrucarse en el pecho de naruto cerrando los ojos quedándose dormida con los latidos del corazón de naruto

Naruto la abrazo por la cintura y cerró los ojos con una solo pensamiento-"que no sea un sueño"-pensó

Salto en el tiempo al día siguiente

La pareja había dormido toda la noche tranquilamente sin preocupaciones solo ellos abrasados y con una sonrisa en su rostro pero siempre había algo que dañaba esos momentos y en este caso la luz del sol que caía directamente en la cara de naruto.

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente los cerro por el sol no podía mover sus manos las tenía entrelazadas y sabía que significaba tenía una chica con él, así que abrió lentamente los ojos intentado soportar la luz cuando se aclaró noto que estaba en su casa en Cairo por las paredes amaba tener colores diferentes en cada casa de seguridad por si se emborrachaba sabía dónde estaba por el color de las paredes, luego bajo la mirada para ver a su o sus acompañantes noto una cabellera roja con esos sus ojos se abrieron en shock y recordó todo lo que paso ayer de golpe mentalmente se maldijo por ser tan débil pero también estaba contento estaba con la chica que quería e iba ser lo imposible para que eso sucediera, le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza que hizo que ella se moviera

Rias: muy temprano naruto-kun-dijo soñolienta acurrucándose en el pecho de naruto

Naruto: lo siento Hime-chan, pero el sol me despertó-dijo tranquilamente

Rias puso su barbilla en el pecho de naruto-está bien no es problema naruto-kun-luego empezó a derramar unas lágrimas alarmando a naruto

Naruto: Hime que te pasa-dijo preocupado limpiando unas lágrimas de su cara

Rias: es que pensé que todo fue un sueño pero es verdad estas aquí conmigo, es una ridiculez llorar por algo como eso-dijo con algunas lágrimas

Naruto se las limpio con su mano-no Hime yo estaba igual pero ahora estamos juntos y vamos a seguir te lo prometo-dijo abrazándola Rias correspondió el abraso se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que naruto hablo-dime Rias-chan tienes algo que hacer esta semana

Rias lo miro-no estamos de vacaciones por lo menos yo –dijo con una risita-mi otosan me concedió un permiso especial para faltar a clases

Naruto sonrió-perfecto que te parece pasar toda esta semana conmigo

Rias parpadeo-hablas en serio-dijo sin creer

Naruto: si por supuesto, estamos en el Cairo mi Hime playa, tiendas, restaurantes podemos pasar la mejor semana de tu vida aquí, o que no quieres-dijo algo triste la ultima parte

Rias: claro que quiero –dijo alegre antes de darle un beso a naruto en los labios

Naruto sonrió-perfecto que dices si nos vestimos y vamos a desayunar a algún lado

Rias : porque no comemos aquí no tengo ganas de salir-dijo con un mohín

Naruto se rio un poco-lo siento pero no tengo comida aquí siempre como afuera cuando estoy aquí-dijo moviendo un poco a Rias para levantarse, ella se movió al lado de la cama con un mohín por quitarle su comodidad, naruto fue a un closet y saco unos bóxeres para luego ponérselos

Rias: sabes muchos matarían por tenerme en su cama sabes-dijo viendo como se ponía una camisa un suéter blanco

Naruto se rio un poco y la miro-que te quede claro Rias-chan no soy todo el mundo además para que apresurarme sabiendo que estaremos toda la vida juntos-dijo con una sonrisa

Rias se sonrojo por eso-ese no es el punto y lo sabes-dijo roja

Naruto se puso unos jeans negros-puede ser pero es la verdad, así que vístete te espero abajo-dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando una Rias resoplando en la cama con una sonrisa le encantaba que dijera que no se iban alejar de ella, sonrió y se paró busco sus ropas y vio que sus ropa interior estaba destruida

Rias: MALDCION NARUTO DESTRUISTE MI ROPA INTERIOR-grito molesta

Naruto que estaba abajo buscando un poco de agua escucho el grito y sonrió-AYER NO TE MOLESTO RIAS-CHAN ASÍ QUE NO TE QUEJES-grito deteniendo los gritos esta se sonrojo por lo que dijo era cierto

Rias en la habitación murmuro algo de rubios idiota antes buscar en el armario de naruto y no encontrar nada de ropa para ella-NO TIENES ROPA PARA MI-grito

Naruto: NO TE TOCA VESTIRTE CON LO DE AYER HASTA COMPRATE ALGO HOY-le devolvió el grito

Rias no quería salir con un vestido de novia a la calle le daría vergüenza-ESTAS SEGURO-grito con esperanza

Naruto: SI LO ESTOY PERO SI QUIERES USA UNA DE MIS CAMISAS-grito con una risa

Rias tomo una y noto que le quedaba muy grande suspirando se puso nuevamente el vestido de bodas, los tacones y salió de la habitación algo molesta cuando llego abajo se encontró con naruto con una sonrisa

Naruto: porque tardaste –dijo con inocencia

Rias: no molestes naruto-kun-dijo con un mohín

Naruto se rio y le dio un tierno beso en la boca que ella correspondió-venga vamos a una tienda a comprarte algo bonito ya son las 7 debe haber algo abierto, que te parece

Rias: me parece genial, pero en que nos vamos-dijo algo dudoso

Naruto: en mi auto claro está-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ella alzo la cejas tenía auto pero no comida eso no se lo creía, naruto la tomo de la mano haciendo que se sonroje y la llevo al garaje su boca se calló cuando vio un deportivo rojo con detalles negros con dos asientos hay ( . /-H7VoGUp-grw/UH9R06z7cWI/AAAAAAAACGk/md4NHLxyBX8/s1600/Auto+deportivo+negro+con+detalles+rojos+incre%C3% ) – no es mi favorito pero servirá

Rias lo miro sin creer-te puedo preguntar algo-este afirmo-COMO TIENES UN DEPORTIVO Y NO TIENES COMIDA-grito molesta

Naruto sonrió nervioso-una de las reglas del viejo es siempre tener un auto donde este para poder moverme, este es mi número 25 y lo de la comida siempre como en restaurantes-dijo nervioso al ver la ceja crispante de Rias

Rias está suspiro-bien vamos quiero ropa-dijo ya aburrida

Naruto la tomo del brazo y la atrajo a un beso apasionado que correspondió con gusto luego de 5 minutos se separaron-sé que quieres saber todo de mi pero tienes que ser paciente si te prometo que te contare todo, vale-dijo viéndola a los ojos

Rias suspiro-si entiendo, pero me molesta que apenas saber algo de ti

Naruto: sabrás todo de mi dentro de poco te lo prometo

Rias sonrió-está bien pero te are cómprame todo lo que quiera por destruir mi ropa interior

Naruto sonrió-por mí no hay problema-naruto le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudo a entrar luego se subió al asiento del conductor chasqueo los dedos y la puerta del garaje se abrió naruto metió la llave encendiendo el auto para luego acelero a fondo saliendo disparados del lugar cuando salieron las puertas se cerraron

Rias grito-HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito asustado por la aceleración

Naruto se rio luego bajo un poco la velocidad-relájate, no me digas que es la primera vez que subes a un auto

Rias le dio un golpe en la cabeza-claro que no pero si es la primera vez que me monto con un loco-dijo molesta

Naruto se rio entre dientes-vamos no es para tanto, además mira este amanecer y dime que no es lindo-dijo señalando el sol alumbrando el mar Rias miro y se quedó maravillada por la belleza del paisaje

Rias: si es hermoso-dijo con una sonrisa, naruto sonrió y tomo la mano de Rias ella lo vio y sonrió antes de mirar asía adelante disfrutando el ambiente, luego de unos minutos naruto llego a una tienda de ropa parquearon al frente y bajaron para suerte o desgracia de Rias estaba abierta pero había mucha gente hay comprando ropa y apenas entro la vieron porque llevaba un vestido de bodas, ella se apresuró a probarse ropa mucha ropa y que naruto la esperara si la iba a hacer pasar esta vergüenza el pasaría el castigo de todo hombre esperar que su mujer haga compras, luego de una fastidiosa hora viendo a Rias probándose vestido tras vestido bueno eso no era del todo malo en especial cuando se trataba de la ropa interior aun que prefería quitársela que vérsela puesta lo malo era que no había una silla donde sentarse porque los otros hombres las tenían utilizadas ellos les mandaron sus mejores voluntades al pobre bastardo, después que Rias termino de comprar 20 bolsas de ropa naruto se acercó a la cajera que se sonrojo al verlo Rias le mando una mirada de muerte haciendo que esta trague, naruto se rio por eso saco una tarjeta de crédito negra y pago todo salió con Rias pegada a su brazo derecho mientras este tenía 8 bolsas en su mano izquierda 6 en su boca y Rias llevaba 6 en su mano, las guardaron en el auto.

Naruto suspiro odiaba ir de compras pero valió la pena ahora Rias llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas con tirantes que resaltaba su escote, unos shorts tipo jean que le quedaban perfectos dejando apreciar sus hermanas piernas lleva unas sandalias de playas, en pocas palabras estaba perfecta-bien lista para ir a desayunar

Rias sonrió- aun no tengo que comprar zapatos

Naruto: qué pero si compraste sandalias para que zapatitos

Rias resoplo-hombres no entienden la importancia de los zapatos, compre sandalias para la playa o para la casa necesito zapatos para salir o crees lo voy hacer con sandalias

Naruto iba a hablar pero se calló con su experiencia sabia una cosas zapatos y mujeres nunca se separan-vale, conozco una tienda –dijo encendiendo el auto

Rias: eres el mejor naruto-kun –dijo dándole una beso en la mejilla

Naruto se rio-si lo sé-dijo antes de acelerar empezaron hablar de temas triviales hasta que luego de 30 minutos llegaron a una tienda de zapatos-te lo repito Natsu le daría una paliza cualquier día a Laxus-dijo parando el auto enfrente de la tienda

Rias se bajo y bufo-si claro necesitaría comerse un castillo en llamas para poder hacerlo

Naruto lleva 30 minutos discutiendo con Rias de quien era más fuerte Natsu o Laxus-oh vamos Rias es el mejor solo acéptalo

Rias: si lo que digas Naruto-kun, venga tenemos mucho que comprar-dijo entrando a la tienda seguida por un naruto malhumorado luego de que Rias terminara de probarse todos los zapatos de la tienda y todo los hombres le dieran una mirada que "la mejor suerte hermano" este afirmó después de comprar 15 pares de zapatos salieron de la tienda, en este momento naruto amaba que el Jūbi le enseño a moldear el espacio-tiempo para agrandar su cajuela, cuando volvieron a subir al auto naruto la miro-podemos comer ya por favor-dijo con el estómago vacío

Rias se rio-si ya podemos, más tarde iremos a comprar lo demás-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto palideció-mas pero si ya tienes ropa y zapatos que más falta-Rias sonrió y se acercó a naruto justo cuando estaba por darle un beso en los labios esta hablo

Rias: es un secreto-dijo alejándose dejando tentando a naruto-ahora venga vamos a comer

Naruto: eres mala sabes-dijo molesto

Rias: oh pero yo soy una diablilla está en mi naturaleza-dijo inocentemente

Naruto: eso es cierto-dijo para acelerar su vehículo luego de regresar a la playa llegaron a un restaurante con vista al mar dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento y se bajaron cuando llegaron naruto saco un par de billetes y se lo dio a la mujer encargada ella afirmo para luego guiarlos a la parte trasera de lugar donde ella dijo una palabras en la pared abriéndose una puerta que conducía a una escalera la subieron y llegaron a un gran salón con una sola mesa y con una gran vista al mar naruto ayudo a Rias a sentarse y luego se sentó

Naruto miro a la mujer-tráenos 2 desayunos especiales tipo estrella carmesí, por favor

Mujer se inclinó-como ordene naruto-sama-dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Rias que se mantuvo callada durante todo el trayecto esperando que la mujer que se comía con la mirada a naruto espero que se fuera para hablar-dime que fue todo eso-dijo claramente molesta

Naruto: bueno para empezar que te quede claro no me he acostado con esa mujer-dijo intentando calmar a la mujer que se relajó visiblemente-segundo este restaurante es de mi papa-dijo confundiendo a la chica

Rias: creí que tus padres….ya sabes-dijo insegura

Naruto: que me hicieron huir de donde vivía si, este restaurante es de la persona que puedo llamar papa luego que me crio y me enseño muchas cosas-dijo con una sonrisa recordando a Azazel y sus viajes de estudio a las vegas, Rias noto eso y se preguntó quién era ese hombre-como sea este restaurante es de él como notaste hay firmas demoniacas y de caídos aquí

Rias: si, algo raro si me preguntas

Naruto se rio-es verdad pero la comida es la mejor, por eso vienen

Rias: puede ser pero un problema y los Maou podrían reaccionar mal-dijo pensando en consecuencias de la interacción entre caídos y demonios

Naruto: si puede ser verdad si los que están aquí no le temieran a mi padre molesto

Rias: pues debe ser alguien muy importante para que le teman-dijo pensando en el padre de su amigo

Naruto se encogió los hombros-es el líder de los caídos supongo que le temen

Rias no capto de inmediato-oh ya veo-luego se detuvo unos segundos hasta que capto todo-QUE TU PAPA ES QUIEN-grito poniendo sus manos en mesa y parándose

Naruto se rio nervioso-siéntate y te explico si-Rias se sentó de mala gana le mando una mirada que le decía que hablara o sino lo castraba-bien luego que salí de la isla

Rias lo interrumpió-donde te dejo es idiota para morir

Naruto sonrió-si ese idiota de tu hermano me dejo hay cuando escape-pero antes de seguir Rias lo volvió a interrumpir

Rias: ESEPRA MI HERMANO HIZO QUE-grito molesta

Naruto: creí que Sairaorg te había contado eso ya te lo había dicho

Rias se cruzó de brazos-no no lo hizo-luego empezó a murmurar cosas de como torturar a su hermano

Naruto se rio-terminaste

Rias: si, continua

Naruto: como decía luego que salí de la isla tenía dos opciones, una esperar a que tu idiota hermano me buscara a matar o dos irme donde me entrenara y aprendiera todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir a él y mi donadores de cromosomas-dijo con algo de disgusto la última parte-pero bueno luego que salí de ahí busque información sobre los caídos en bares, luego de derrotar a uno 15 caídos me tomo bajo su ala y me permitió trabajar para él

Rias lo miro-y porque no me buscaste-dijo molesta

Naruto la miro-porque no sabía lo de Raiser en ese momento pensaba que me querías muerto así que para que acercarme-Rias se sonrojo e vergüenza era cierto

Rias: bueno es verdad pero como termino él aceptándote como su hijo

Naruto: trabajando hasta no poder mas-Rias miro con otros ojos a naruto en verdad se había esforzado tanto para llegar a donde esta-aunque también sirvió que le ayudaba en los casinos hacer trampa para ganar-hay se le fue la imagen de un naruto trabajador al caño

Rias: si creo que eso es más factible, pero que trabajos hacías para él

Naruto: al principio no mucho robar algunas monjas, cazar algunos exorcistas novatos, luego empecé perseguir exorcistas de alto grado, matar demonios, caídos, ángeles todo por lo que se me pagaba-dijo sorprendiendo a Rias

Rias: pero eso podía ocasionar una guerra y vendrán por tu cabeza-dijo preocupada por naruto mas que por la guerra

Naruto: por eso me contratan, como viste soy parte todo así que no hay problema además yo mato lo que el viejo me diga no soy un asesino a sangre fría junto que también recibo trabajos de ángeles y de los Maou que se los dan al viejo así que no hay problema, tambien ahora son menos frecuentes ahora me dedico a infiltración, estafa y robo

Rias lo miro-bueno que lindo-dijo con sarcasmo

Naruto se rio- es verdad pero necesitaba dinero para sobrevivir Rias espero que me entiendas

Rias suspiro y una mesera con una carrito entro puso en la mesa dos platos llenos de comida como huevos, tostadas, tocino, salchichas, entre otras cosa, también trajeron una taza de café para naruto y una de Te para Rias , la mesera hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando el carrito con comida en ella-te entiendo pero no entiendo cómo te enteraste de lo de Raiser

Naruto puso unos ojos fríos en ese momento asustando a Rias-ese día fue el primer y único día en que me enfade de verdad en toda mi vida por ser tan idiota-dijo molesto

Rias: a que te refieres

Naruto suspiro-ocurrió un día después del torneo de aumento de clases-dijo apretando las manos con furia

Rias noto eso-si no quieres decir entiendo

Naruto negó con la cabeza-creo que tienes derecho a saber cómo casi destruyo Japón-dijo con una risita

Flash back

Naruto estaba en la sala de su casa una de sus casa de Japón viendo televisión con Azazel, cabe decir que estaba aburrido a morir, sabia que este seria el último lugar en que buscarían en debajo de sus narices.

Naruto: vamos viejo, solo mándame a robar algo si-dijo fastidiado

Azazel lo miro-claro que no, ellos te están buscando por todo el mundo quédate quieto no quiero perder a uno de mis mejores hombre ni loco, además es tu culpa

Naruto: ya te lo dije no es mi culpa fue de Sairaorg el me delato-dijo molesto

Azazel: la misma vaina, es tu culpa por no noquearlo cuando lo viste en el público, así nada de esto hubiera pasado-dijo para que naruto abriera la boca y luego la cerrara, antes de mirar al televisor molesto, el líder de los caídos suspiro-se que quieres pelear pero tienes que esperar, lo sabes

Naruto suspiro-si lo se pero no me gusta no hacer nada

Azazel: eso lo se idiota, ahora cálmate mañana te llevare a Rusia a entrenar contento

Naruto sonrió en Rusia estaba uno de los mejores centros de entrenamientos de los caídos-eso suena bien, solo espero no ver a Sairaorg por un tiempo

Azazel se rio- te entiendo creo que se merece la ley del hielo luego que revelo tu secreto

Naruto: totalmente de acuerdo, no le daré sparing durante un buen tiempo-dijo molesto antes de reírse junto con Azazel al imaginarse la cara molesta del demonio cuando le dijera eso o las lágrimas que tiraría junto con los berrinches, pero cuando se habla del diablo el diablo aparece

Enfrente de naruto y Azazel apareció un símbolo mágico el del clan Bael y de este salió Sairaorg muy alterado

Cuando naruto iba hablar para regañarlo de estar aquí este se adelantó-TE VAS A CASAR CON MI PRIMA ENSEGIDA ASI QUE PARATE TE LLEVO PARA QUE SE CASEN-grito antes de tomar el brazo de naruto y jalarlo mientras este estaba en shock por lo que dijo su amigo junto con el líder de los caídos

Naruto se zafo la mano de su amigo-OYE QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA CON LA MUJER QUE MENOS TENGO PENSADO CASARME ES ELLA-grito molesto

Sairaorg: ESO NO IMPORTA SI QUIERO EVITAR QUE SE CASE CON ESE TIPO TE TOCA CASARTE CON ELLA-grito molesto

Naruto se quedó en blanco por lo que oyó hasta que su cerebro se reinició-SE VA A CASAR-grito molesto aunque la odiaba una parte de él aun la quería saber que se iba a casar lo dejo molesto y con ¿celos?

Sairaorg: SI AHORA VAMOS TE VAS A CASAR CON ELLA PARA EVITARLO-grito para coger a naruto otra vez pero este solo agarro la mano molesto

Naruto: bien si se quiere casar que se CASE-grito la última parte-para lo que me importa

Azazel decidió intervenir- estas seguro pareces no lo sé celoso

Naruto lo miro molesto-CELOSO YO SI CLARO-dijo para se cubriera de una aura azul-además me odia para que molestarme en impedir su glorioso matrimonio con la persona que seguro ama-dijo molesto la última parte

Sairaorg: NO ES ASÍ EL IDOTA DEL PROMETIDO DE MI PRIMA LE DIJO QUE SI HACIAS QUE TU TE ALEJARAS DE ELLA TE MATARIA-grito cada vez molesto mientras los demás parpadearon sin creer

Naruto: si no me la creo-dijo sentándose en el sillón

Azazel: igual creo que mandar a su hermano a que lo lleve a una isla desierta es más que suficiente para saber que lo odia –dijo aburrido

Sairaorg se paso las manos por la cabeza molesta luego recordó algo-maldición, mira esto-dijo sacando un DVD de su bolcillo y poniendo lo en el reproductor del televisor para reproducir y mostrar la imagen de Rias molestando a naruto

Naruto: oye coños haces-dijo molesto

Naruto no espero la respuesta de su amigo-CALLATE Y VE DE UNA VEZ NARUTO-dijo molesto con sus ojos claramente con ira

Naruto se sorprendió por la reacción de su amigo y por esos ojos llenos de ira

Azazel puso su mano en el hombro de naruto-solo veamos –naruto se cruzó de brazos molesto y afirmo y vieron el video, notaron que Rias observaba el regalo que naruto le dio con una sonrisa

Naruto: "como si le importara"-pensó para ver como un rubio idiota llego a la escena molestando a Rias-"con que ese es el idiota que se va a casar con Rias soy más apuesto"-pensó molesto para luego oír la conversación que tuvieron con cada palabra naruto se molestaba cada vez más sus manos se estaban llenando de energía azul pero lo último le colmo la paciencia ver llorar a Rias, este bajo la cabeza

Sairaorg: ves ahora me entiendes acompáñame tenemos que salvarla, Raiser esta exigiendo que se casen ahora-dijo molesto

Naruto solo levanto el control del DVD y repitió el video no una sino varias veces cada vez más rápido hasta que oyó las últimas palabras de Rias

Rias: naruto-kun que fue lo que te hice-dijo recordando esos ojos sin vida de naruto-porque fui tan idiota de alejarte de mí yo sé que te hubiera protegido-dijo llorando-pero te juro que te encontrare y te traeré de vuelta es una promesa-dijo mientras acercaba la pulsera a su corazón y se quedaba dormida

Naruto lo iba hacer otra vez pero Azazel lo detuvo cogiendo el control

Azazel: no te tortures naruto-dijo con tristeza viendo como naruto derramaba lagrimas, incluso Sairaorg sintió pena de ver a su amigo así sabia que el siempre pensó que Rias fue la culpable de que se termino su amistad pero ahora descubrió que no fue ella sino que fue ese idiota

Naruto con la cabeza baja y con lagrimas de impotencia, tristeza, idiotez, coraje, ira entre muchas otras cosas maldición como no se dio cuenta antes que Rias estaba mintiendo no el se dio cuenta desde el principio pero no siguió sus instintos se sentía traicionado dolido que la primera persona que lo trataba como un amigo lo traicionara así, su cabello cubría sus ojos-como se llama-dijo con voz fría que envió escalofríos a todos

Sairaorg respondió con duda-Raiser Phoenix

Naruto se levanto del sofá y sello mágico brillo debajo de él pero antes de tele transportarse Azazel lo detuvo con su poder-a donde crees vas naruto

Naruto con sus ojos cubiertos por sus cabellos hablo-a donde crees a VOY A TORTURAR A ESE HIJO DE PUTA, PARA LUEGO MATARLO DE LA MANERA MAS LENTA POSIBLE POR HABER HECHO LLORAR A RIAS -grito molesto mientras su poder salía de control

Azazel noto eso-NARUTO CALAMATE-grito preocupado

Naruto: LO VOY HACER SUFIR, LE SACARE LOS OJOS, LUEGO LA LENGUA, LE ARANCARE LAS OREJAS, LO VOY A CASTRAR-grito molesto mientras su poder hacia temblar la tierra

Sairaorg ya se empezó a preocupar-NARUTO CALMATE TE ENTIENDO PERO DEBES RELAJARTE YO TE AYUDARE PERO DEBES RELAJARTE-grito

Naruto: RELAJARME ESTAS LOCO LO HARE SUFIR, LO HARE AGONONISAR DESERA QUE LO MATE, PORQUE NADIE HACE LLORAR A MI RIAS-grito mientras un aura azul lo cubrió completo formando la cara de un lobo destruyendo el lugar donde se encontraba.

Fin del flash back

Naruto: luego de eso todo es oscuro, no recuerdo lo que paso lo único que se es que desperté en una cama de hospital a mi lado estaba Sairaorg con todo su cuerpo vendado al igual que yo y el viejo estaba con su brazo derecho y piernas rotas, de acuerdo a lo que me dijeron por mi ira y mi descontrol hizo que mi **Longinus** tomo el control de mi y casi destruye Japón-dijo con una risita

Rias lo miro con una expresión en blanco aunque por dentro estaba contenta que tuviera celos aunque sean muy destructores-vamos a ver si entiendo el terremoto que casi destruye medio mundo fue tu culpa

Naruto: en mi defensa estaba inconsciente cuando eso paso, además deberías estar contenta que casi medio mundo se destruye porque te quería proteger, muchas estarían contentas

Rias se cruzo de brazos-discúlpame por no ser de esas que se impresionan con esas pequeñeces

Naruto tomo un poco de café-casi destruir medio mundo porque la chica que amas se va a casar con un idiota y así aplazar la boda inconscientemente deberías estarías contenta por eso

Rias: no me quejo pero por tu culpa se atrasaron los estrenos por 2 meses-dijo molesta

Naruto: si eso fue cruel lo admito pero valió la pena no-dijo con una sonrisa mientras esta se la devolvió

Rias: si lo hizo-dijo antes de terminar su te

Naruto se paró-lista-dijo dándole la mano

Rias: si-dijo tomando la mano para pararse habían comido mientras naruto hablaba

Naruto: bien ahora donde quieres ir-dijo mientras bajaban del lugar donde comieron

Rias: de compras por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto gimió-en verdad, pienso que lo haces para castigarme por no hablar contigo todo este tiempo

Rias sonrió inocentemente-no se dé qué hablas

Naruto suspiro-bien vamos al centro comercial-dijo con cansancio

Rias: entonces que esperamos-dijo jalando a naruto saliendo del lugar mientras los hombre del lugar que oyeron la conversación le mandaron los mejores deseos "suerte hermano" pensaron todos hombres

Luego de salir del restaurante se subieron al auto y Rias empezó una conversación sobre un teme que la tenía molesta

Rias: dime una cosa naruto-kun si sabias que todo era culpa de Raiser porque nunca me volviste hablar hasta ayer –dijo molesta

Naruto suspiro-no era que no quisiera si no que no podía Rias-chan-dijo para ver la mirada de confusión en la chica-para que entiendas luego que desperté mi primer objetivo era buscarte y sacarte de esa casa para que vivieras conmigo-dijo sorprendiendo a Rias

Rias: en serio arias eso por mí-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: si sin dudarlo lo aria pero el viejo me puso los pies en la tierra-suspiro-si te sacaba de hay que aria después tenía dinero eso era cierto te podía mantener pero sé que te aria feliz lo mejor que pudiera, pero que aria con tu familia con los que me buscan no quería que se te pararas de las personas que quieres o que ellos te rastrearan y te obligaran a decir donde estaba por eso no te llame o me comunique de cualquier manera contigo, espero que entiendas

Rias suspiro sabía que era cierto-lo entiendo naruto-kun pero por lo menos me hubiera gustado saber que estabas bien

Naruto sonrió- pensábamos lo mismo pero a diferencia de ti yo, si podía escaparme y ver que nadie te hiciera daño o si era el caso matarlo

Rias parpadeo por la información-explícate

Naruto: no te hace raro que solo hace unos meses tu ciudad tiene caídos más que antes y también demonios renegados

Rias frunció el ceño era cierto y miro a naruto-tu tienes algo que ver

Naruto sonrió- claro di ordenes claras y cori la voz que nadie te tocara o estaban muertos pero como desaparecí mucho tiempo parece que me desobedecieron, creo que tengo que matar algunos idiotas porque me desobedecieron-dijo tranquilamente

Rias no le importo lo de matar-VAMOS A VER SI ENTIENDO ENTONCES TU ERES LA RAZON POR LA QUE LOS CAIDOS DIJERON ANTES DE MORRIR "MALDITO RUBIO"-grito molesta por que ella pensaba que él la creía débil

Naruto se asusto pero por lo menos no perdió el control del vehículo- oh dijeron eso no me lo esperaba bueno espero que sepan que no se deben meter con mi futura esposa –dijo con una risa haciendo sonrojar a Rias

Rias: futura esposa-murmuro roja

Naruto la miro-claro bueno si quieres-dijo con algo de miedo

Rias: NO SI QUIERO-grito entusiasmada

Naruto sonrió-me alegra, ahora volviendo al asunto antes que pienses que lo hacia porque pensabas que eras débil no era eso-Rias alzo una ceja

Rias: entonces

Naruto: por tu peón-dijo con una suspiro

Rias: mi peón-dijo con duda

Naruto: si tu peón, la que pose el **Longinus** del dragón rojo desde que nació muchos lo han querido reclutar para ellos pero los caídos son los que mas lo quieren pero luego que tomaste el control de la ciudad con tu amiga los caídos casi mandan a los mas fuertes para matarte, se que eres fuerte pero no tanto como tu hermano sin ofender y los que iban a mandar eran casi al nivel de él pero con algo de persuasión los convencí de no intervenir mas de la cuenta-dijo con una sonrisa

Rias: entiendo pero debes tener mas confianza en mi soy fuerte lo sabes no-dijo con una mirada molesta

Naruto: lo se pero no impide que me preocupe –dijo deteniendo el carro en el parquin del centro comercial

Rias se bajo del caro- bien pero no seas sobreprotector como mi idiota hermano

Naruto se bajo y camino donde Rias esta se colgó de su brazo, naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla-nunca, venga hora vamos a comprar lo que sea que viniste a buscar-dijo con una sonrisa entrando al centro comercial junto con Rias

Salto en el tiempo a las 8pm

Naruto estaba en su sofá recostado con las piernas estiradas en él y Rias enzima suyo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de naruto, habían regresado a las 8 de las compras y de contar lo había hecho durante todo este tiempo que no estuvieron juntos pero no descanso cuando llego porque luego de llegar le mandaron a organizar todo lo que compraron que era desde utensilios de aseo hasta comida mientras ella arreglaba su ropa en el ropero de naruto, naruto tardo 1 hora en guardar toda la comida y utensilios de aseo que compraron y ahora estaba descanso viendo televisión junto con Rias

Naruto: "maldición cuando el viejo dijo que una relación era pesada no mentía"-pensó con fastidio luego de tantas compras-"pero los beneficios son impresionantes"-pensó viendo a Rias reír por el programa

Rias miro a naruto que estaba viéndola-que no te gusta el programa podemos cambiarlo

Naruto negó con la cabeza y abrazo por la cintura a Rias-no si no que estoy algo cansado eso es todo-dijo para darle un beso a Rias ella correspondió enseguida se separaron luego de un rato-pero con esos besos recupero mis fuerza

Rias se rio-idiota-dijo para acurrucarse mas en el cuerpo de naruto- oye no me has dicho que hiciste con tu nueva nobleza

Naruto: ah si me llamo el doctor hace rato y me dijo que estaban bien que ahora estaban en el spa de mi casa relajándose-dijo tranquilamente

Rias: tienes un spa en Malibu –pregunto sin creer

Naruto: si muy bueno si me permites decirlo, pero me pregunto cómo estarán haya-dijo para encogerse los hombros junto con Rias luego se preocupaban de eso luego este tiempo era de ellos.

En Malibu

Salud por naruto-sama-gritaron un grupo de mujeres con una copas de sake y jugo de naranja antes de beber

Ravel: tengo que admitir no es tacaño-dijo viendo el lugar en que estaban todo era blanco con decoraciones de mármol y todo ultima tecnología, ahora estaba recostada en un sofá blanco mientras le daban un masaje en los pies

Ni: es verdad este baño loco es fantástico-dijo la chica en la misma habitación pero dentro del baño de lodo

Li: estoy de acuerdo hermana-dijo en el baño de lodo junto con su hermana

Mihae: es cierto estos masajes son geniales-dijo acostada en una cama blanca mientras una mujer le daba un masaje en su espalda

lle: me pregunto como paga todo esto-dijo la chica en un jacuzzi

Nel: eso que importa que tal si luego de esto vamos al sauna-dijo junto con su hermana

Isabela: pues estuvimos hay antes fue genial-dijo mientras tenia una mascarilla en su cara mientras estaba recostada en un sillón blanco

Xuelan: es verdad es muy relajante-dijo al igual que su compañera torre estaba con una mascarilla

Marion: bueno yo prefiero ir al baño de arena-dijo mientras le daban una masaje en los hombros

Bürent: estoy de acuerdo-dijo mientras también le daban un masaje en los hombros

Shuriya: yo voy a ir al sauna no suena mal-dijo mientras le daban una masaje en la espalda

Mira: totalmente-mientras le daban un masaje en sus pies

Karlamine: pero aunque esto sea relajante me pregunto cuando veremos a naruto-sama-dijo mientas estaba en otro jacuzzi lejos de las hermanas que jugaban con el agua

Siris: es cierto-dijo también el jacuzzi mientras el resto afirmo

Yubelluna tomo un poco de sake y hablo-chicas relájense, nos dijeron que cuando terminare de hacer lo que lo tiene ocupado vendría hablar con nosotras, por lo que nos queda una cosa que hacer, DIVERTIRNOS EN MALIBU CHICAS-grito con entusiasmo mientras el resto afirmo con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente con naruto

Naruto se despertó a las 10 cuando su celular sono se había acostado tarde junto con Rias luego que pasaron un rato divirtiéndose juntos hasta que no pudieron más, ahora estaban arropados con una sábana color naranja Naruto estaba acostado con Rias en su pecho ambos totalmente desnudos y ninguno quería despertarse pero ese maldito celular seguía sonando

Rias: contesta-dijo molesta acurrucándose más en naruto

Naruto: lo siento será un segundo-dijo tomando el celular al lado de su cama en una mesa de noche-si quien es y más le vale que se algo importante-dijo soñoliento- maldición Sairaorg que quieres-dijo llamando la atención de Rias-no es tu problema….no tampoco quiero que vengas y no rastres mi celular…dile al idiota de primo que lo que Rias y yo ágamos es nuestro asunto no el de él….maldición amigo déjame en paz dile que regresamos en una semana si ahora adiós-dijo tirando el celular a la pared y destruyéndolo

Rias se rio-que manera de colgar-dijo con gracia

Naruto abrazo a Rias por la cintura-me mantiene molesto cada vez que me llama este es el número 60 de este año

Rias: en serio

Naruto: si a veces es un pesado-suspiro-pero es mi mejor amigo a pesar de todo –dijo con una sonrisa

Rias: así, creo que me dijiste que se conocieron 3 meses después que empezaste a trabajar para tu papa pero no como

Naruto suspiro-tenemos dos opciones te cuento la historia o podemos no se-dijo metiendo los dedos en la intimidad del chica sacándole gemidos-divertirnos-dijo con una sonrisa

Rias sonrió naruto pensó que gano pero no fue así-no prefiero oír la historia sabes-dijo para que naruto suspirara y su amiguito se relajara

Naruto: eres mala sabes-dijo para que ella se riera-como sea como te dije fue 3 meses luego que empecé a trabajar para el viejo

Flash back

Naruto estaba entrando a un bar en la Antártida con su traje de trabajo tomando un poco de cerveza en la barra de un lugar sombrío con toda la gente abrigada hasta la cabeza eran 10 en total, estaba hay en busca de la reliquia sagrada que había leído en la biblioteca de Azazel cuando estaba dormido pero ahora el problema era como demonios iba matar a las personas que estaban en este lugar.

Cantinero: sabes eres muy joven para beber chico, te serví porque pensé que no soportabas el alcohol

Naruto se termino la cerveza-mi jefe es un bebedor empedernido, me tengo que acostumbrar

Cantinero negó con la cabeza y tomo la jarra de cerveza-estos tiempos

Naruto: si estoy de acuerdo-dijo mientras bajaba sus manos lentamente a sus bolsillos los demás lo notaron y detuvieron sus actividades lo miraron pero antes que nada pasara la puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe

Que frio-dijo una voz masculina todo el mundo miro a la puerta y vio un chico de la edad de naruto o un año mayor usando una chaqueta de invierno azul con pantalones blancos y un gorro de nieve azul, este cerro la puerta y se acerco a la barra mientras se frotaba los brazos-que frio –dijo sentándose al lado de naruto

Cantinero se rio un poco-que esperabas chico esta es la Antártida dime que quieres

Chico: tiene leche caliente-dijo para que muchos se rieran-que soy menor de edad no puedo tomar

Naruto: entonces estas en el lugar equivocado pequeño, este es un bar bebes o te vas-dijo con una risa

Chico: mira quien habla tienes mi edad-dijo molesto

Naruto: pero a diferencia de ti yo crecí en las calles, beber no es problema para mi chico-dijo sin rodeos

Chico: no me llames así mi nombre es Sairaorg-dijo molesto haciendo que todos los que estaban lo miran

Naruto negó con la cabeza-más torpe o que ahora trajiste toda la atención de estos demonios de pacotilla riquillo-dijo parándose mientras el resto lo veía-1 segundo eso es todo-dijo sacando un cuchillo de caza

Cantinero saca una alas de murciélago y su cara se empezó a transformar en una de perro-no se que quieran pero Bael vale mucho y estoy seguro que este chico valdrá también bastante

Sairaorg se levantó y se puso en pose de pelea-sabia que olía mal desde que llegue a este lugar, bueno así e calentare un rato

Naruto se rio llamando la atención de todos-no lo creo- luego dio un paso-ya que todos están muertos –luego de eso un torrente de sangre salieron de los demonios callejeros desde su cabeza sorprendiendo a Sairaorg- patético-dijo limpiando su cuchillo con un trapo y empezó a salir del lugar

Sairaorg: espera – dijo acercándose a naruto este se detuvo y lo miro aburrido

Naruto: si que, tengo prisa-dijo molesto

Sairaorg: como hiciste eso, no te vi ni siquiera moverte-dijo asombrado

Naruto: una habilidad mi chico, ahora me voy-dijo volviendo a su camino

Sairaorg: estas aquí por el artefacto sagrado verdad-dijo deteniendo a naruto

Naruto saco su cuchillo y apareció detrás de Sairaorg con el cuchillo en su cuello-que sabes de eso dímelo ahora o estás muerto

Sairaorg rio nervioso-vamos si me quisieras muerto ya lo estaría no-dijo con una risita

Naruto: mal no te mate porque no quiero problemas con los nobles pero si es necesario lo are y le mandare a ellos un regalo en tu ceremonia fúnebre

Sairaorg respiro hondo-se dónde está la entrada –dijo sorprendiendo a naruto

Naruto quito su cuchillo y lo miro- empieza hablar Bael-dijo jugando con su arma

Sairaorg se rio-por lo que veo sabes quién soy debe ser por mi fama-dijo con el pecho inflado de orgullo

Naruto: no en realidad es por la revista los más tontos del inframundo este mes estas en el puesto 5 no –dijo mientras al demonio le salió unas venas y un ceja molesta

Sairaorg: como sea, que tienes para dar yo se dónde esta la entrada y tu que

Naruto: tu vida-dijo para que luego Sairaorg lanzara un golpe con su puño pero naruto lo detuvo con su brazo produciendo una honda de choque

Sairaorg quito su puño-creo que la tengo bien asegurada entonces que ofreces

Naruto sonrió-l trampa

Sairaorg afirmo-me parece bien-luego se aclaró la garganta-" _EN EL FIN DEL PUBLO DEL INICIO, BAJO EL SOL CRECIENTE SE PRESANTARA LA PUERTA DEL PODER QUE NADIE DEBE TOMAR"_ esa es la clave

Naruto: me estás dando un puto acertijo que pista que es esto Indiana Jones-dijo molesto

Sairaorg: no te molestes conmigo eso es lo que encontré en la biblioteca de mi primo

Naruto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar-bueno gracias por la información cuídate-dijo saliendo del lugar

Sairaorg: OYE Y MI PARTE-grito molesto

Naruto lo miro-nunca dije que te la fuera a dar o si-dijo con una sonrisa

Sairaorg: es una trato debe respetarse

Naruto: somos demonios chico entre nosotros no hay honor chico-dijo antes desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad dejando a Sairaorg molesto

Sairaorg: NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR-grito para salir corriendo del lugar

Con naruto

Naruto apareció enfrente de una montaña de nieve mientras se ponía el sol.

Naruto suspiro-el fin del pueblo del inicio, se refiere al comienzo del nuevo pueblo y este es el más nuevo que se me ocurre por este lugar desolado, bajo el sol creciente se refiere a cuando el sol baja y la puerta se refiere a pasadizo-luego suspiro-un demonio nunca dice la verdad, si es de ese idiota claro que es lo opuesto

Oh eso tiene sentido-dijo una voz detrás de naruto, este volteo y vio a Sairaorg con una sonrisa-hola

Naruto: cómo demonios me encontraste nadie excepto alguien muy fuerte podría seguirme

Sairaorg se encogió los hombros-que te puedo decir soy fuerte

Naruto: si lo que digas-luego puso su mano en el suelo y extendió su poder demoniaco –bingo-dijo antes de dar una fuerte patada a una parte de la montaña y mostro una puerta de madera con alas de demonios, ángeles y caídos en ella, naruto la toco y hablo-vengo a probar me ante ti ábreme y te daré mi vida si pierdo-la puerta brillo color blanco antes de abrirse

Sairaorg: genial no sabia que había una clave

Naruto: si la encontré cuando mate a un ángel que había robado la información a Miguel-dio entrando al lugar

Sairaorg: lo mataste eso puede producir problemas-dijo siguiendo a Naruto cuando entro la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos

Naruto: no el iba vender la información a una facción terrorista y me mando a matarlo –dijo caminando por una cueva oscura

Sairaorg se sorprendió-hablas que el mismo Miguel te mando a matarlo

Naruto: si, parece que los ángeles no son tan buenos como los pintan-dijo para llegar a una puerta con una palabras en ella- " _TUS DESOS SON OSCUROS ENTRA SON PUROS VETE, ESTE PODER ES DEL MAL NO DEL BIEN"-_ bien eso no sirve de nada el viejo esta loco eso es seguro

Sairaorg: el viejo-dijo con duda

Naruto: mi jefe si, el es de la luz y la oscuridad al mismo tiempo así que no tiene sentido el creo esto pero lo que da a entender que ni hay bien ni mal solo quienes lo representan-dijo con un suspiro-por ende la puerta no es esta

Sairaorg: que dices es la única puerta-dijo aturdido

Naruto: mal hay 4 puertas-apunto a la parte superior de la cueva-el techo-apunto a la parte izquierda de la cueva-la pared izquierda-luego apunto a la derecha-la de la derecha y luego se arrodillo y toco el suelo-luego esta la que necesito la del suelo, cada lugar representa un camino, arriba el cielo, a la izquierda y derecha los caídos mientras el suelo los demonios dependiendo de lo que eres debes tomar un camino-luego suspiro y aplico poder demoniaco en el suelo produciendo que se abriera una puerta rápidamente de la cual cayeron los dos demonios en su trasero en el caso de Sairaorg y de pie Naruto.

Naruto miro al techo y vio como la puerta se cerraba-creo que fueron uno 100 m de profundidad

Sairaorg se paro y se sobo el trasero-sabes debiste a visar

Naruto bufo-no es mi trabajo idiota-dijo para empezar a caminar por otra cueva oscura mientras caminaba unas antorchas se prendían en las paredes a su alrededor

Sairaorg lo siguió-sabes tengo el presentimiento que no te agrado

Naruto: en serio cual fue tu primera pista que te intente matar acaso

Sairaorg se rio – vez ahora se que eres cómico eres muy gracioso, pero en serio porque me odias no te hecho nada o si

Naruto suspiro-mira seré franco somos demonios pero eso es lo único que compartimos en común tu eres de la alta clase mientras yo soy de la baja, mientras tu comías caviar yo comía pan crudo no te odio a ti odio a tu clase eso es todo

Sairaorg: bueno déjame decirte un secreto yo también odio los de mi clase social a excepción de pocos-dijo sorprendiendo a naruto

Naruto: en serio-dijo viéndolo sobre su hombro

Sairaorg: si tu sabes todo se rigüe por el poder entre ellos y como yo nací sin las facultades de mi clan me despreciaron y me obligaron a mi y mi madre a vivir lejos de ellos por se una deshonran basura de mierda porque la culpa a ella-dijo molesto mientras apretaba sus manos con furia-pero les voy a demostrar seré el demonio más fuerte de todo el mundo sin tener que usar magia solo mi cuerpo y mis habilidades de combate

Naruto: bonito sueño pero porque estás aquí el artefacto es de magia o se te olvida

Sairaorg afirmo-si pero no pienso usar su magia de ataque además este es uno en blanco sabes a lo que me refiero puedes darle las habilidades que quieras

Naruto: eso es verdad pero aun nos falta mucho para llegar a él-dijo con un suspiro

Sairaorg: es cierto –luego puso su mano en su barbilla-cuanto crees que falte

Naruto: bueno como no tomamos la puerta trampa solo creo que luego de esta 4 mas, una por cada facción que hizo este lugar-dijo tranquilamente mientras Sairaorg afirmo

Sairaorg: bueno eso es una mierda

Naruto afirmo-si pero dime quien se encarga-dijo caminando

Sairaorg se traqueo su dedos-yo necesito algo de ejercicio talvez así se me quite el frio –dijo para desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza-en verdad el antiguo líder crear arpías inmortales con sangre de fénix y poderes de la luz, era un puto genio o un demonio en piel de ángel-dijo para oír explosiones

Vamos malditos es hora de morir-grito Sairaorg mientras explosiones de choque se oían-oh crees que van a escapar-grito para oír mas explosiones detrás de él y un rio de sangre enfrente de él por un criatura volando-mure de un vez-grito para que un cuerpo de una mujer con cuerpo de pájaro y alas callera enfrente de naruto, Sairaorg cayo a su lado con una sonrisa-nada como estirar los hueso matando una que otra sabandija que pena que solo fueran 50

Naruto afirmo-bien pero como hiciste con la inmortalidad

Sairaorg parpadeo-inmo que-dijo para oír un grito detrás de él

Naruto volteo y vio a 50 arpías detrás de él este abrió la boca y grito-CERO-para que un rayo de luz roja saliera de su boca cubriendo toda la cueva enfrente de él detrayendo a todas las criaturas, naruto cerro su boca-la única forma de matar a un inmortal es desintegrarlo –dijo con una sonrisa amaba esa técnica-bueno vamos-dijo volviendo a caminar

Sairaorg: eso-dijo para que naruto se detuviera y lo mirara-ESO FUE GENIAL-grito sorprendiendo a naruto para que luego se moviera y tomara por los hombros naruto para empezar a moverlo-TIENES QUE UNIRTE A MI NOBLEZA TU Y YO CONTRA EL MUNDO JUNTOS DESTRUYENDO A TODO CON NUESTROS PUÑOS-grito con estrellitas

Naruto parpadeo y se quito las manos de los hombros-lo siento pero no gracias me gusta mi jefe actual-luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar luego lo miro sobre su hombro-además no bateo para ese lado

Sairaorg lo vio alejarse estaba triste por lo que dijo que no quería unirse a su nobleza pero luego recordó lo que dijo-"además no bateo para ese lado"- el cayo en cuenta en lo que dijo-NO SOY GAY-grito rojo de ira

Naruto lo miro-así lo siento-dijo para seguir su camino

Sairaorg: NO LO DICES EN SERIO-grito molesto mientras caminaba

Naruto: yo solo digo lo que pienso, no te molestes-dijo caminado

Sairaorg: eso te va costar algún día-dijo molesto

Naruto: no lo creo, además cállate llegamos-dijo para ver una gran puerta de metal con cadáveres de plata en ella y cerca de la cerradura había un marco de madera con muchas piezas en esta-oh mierda-dijo con un suspiro-un rompecabezas soy pésimo en ellos-dijo mirando una serie de dibujos rojos con negro

Sairaorg miro el rompecabezas y una bombilla se prendió en su cabeza-lo tengo-dijo para empezar a resolver el rompecabezas

Naruto lo miro con duda-en verdad

Sairaorg: aunque no lo creas me gustan los rompecabezas y este lo tenia mi primo en su biblioteca-dijo con un resoplido

Naruto: "con que su primo he ahora es turno de los demonios interesante"-pensó mientras veía como Sairaorg termina el rompecabezas hizo una mueca por lo que vio , un hombre con cuernos y alas de murciélago comiendo a ser humano y bañándose en su sangre

Sairaorg aunque había visto el dibujo antes era asqueroso verlo-asqueroso no importa cuántas veces lo vea

Naruto abrió la puerta con su mano y vio otra cueva de color marrón con cadáveres por todos lados y manchas de sangre seca, él solo negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar

Sairaorg miro todo con asco mientras caminaba-quien construyo este lugar

Naruto: no lo se ni lo quiero saber y menos conocerlo

Sairaorg afirmo-igual tampoco quiero hacerlo pero que hacemos con ellos-dijo mirando al frente para ver una serie ojos rojos viéndolo

Naruto suspiro y saco su cuchillo-yo me encargo-dijo para cortar su mano y dejando salir un poco de sangre con la palma abierta apunto hacia adelante y grito-GRAN REY CERO-para que de su mano saliera un gran rayo de energía Azul que cubrió toda la cueva desintegrando a esos ojos rojos, luego bajo su mano con una sonrisa amaba esa técnica-bien vamos-dijo empezando a caminar

Sairaorg miro todo con estrellitas en los ojos-TE TENGO QUE HACER PARTE DE MI NOBLEZA-grito con entusiasmo mientras caminaba y la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos

Naruto solo rodo los ojos-calla y camina ten cuidado pueden haber trampas

Sairaorg : o vamos no creo que sean tan precavidos-dijo para luego pisar una parte del suelo y un Clic sono, naruto y Sairaorg se miraron mecánicamente uno al otro luego oyeron un objeto detrás de ellos, se voltearon lentamente y vieron una esfera de metal con púas del tamaño de la cueva y empezó a moverse los dos demonios hicieron lo mas lógico empezaron a correr como alma que lleva el Shinigami

Naruto: ERES UN IDIOTA TEN MAS CUIDADO-grito molesto mientras corría

Sairaorg: LO SIENTO PERO NO LO VOLVERE A HACER-grito mientas piso otra parte del piso que se hundió y de las paredes empezaron a salir flechas de luz que tuvieron que esquivar-DESDE AHORA-grito

Naruto: BAKA-grito mientas saltaba y esquivaba las flechas y por accidente piso para que huecos aparecieran y desaparecieran por todo el lugar

Sairaorg: AHORA QUIEN ES EL BAKA-grito mientras saltaba un hueco

Naruto se agacho y esquivo una flecha-SOLO CORRE IDIOTA-grito corriendo luego de un rato llegaron a ver una puerta hecha de oro con dos alas de paloma en ella

Sairaorg: HAY ESTA-grito con entusiasmo

Naruto miro la puerta y noto un agujero enfrente de ella-SALTA SI QUIERES VIVIR IDIOTA-grito mientras uso su sonido para llegar rápidamente y saltar al agujero

Sairaorg vio lo que hizo naruto con confusión máxima pero no es como si tuviera muchas opciones-MALDICION-grito mientras empezó a correr más rápido para luego saltar-CAGUABONGA-cayendo con los ojos cerrados luego de un rato de caer no sintió nada y abrió lo ojos y noto que estaba en un túnel negro cayendo sin control-QUE COÑOS-grito asombrado

Naruto: OYE LENGUAJE NO SOMO DEMONIOS CALLEJEROS-grito con voz juguetona el estaba un poco más debajo de Sairaorg cruzado de piernas mientras tomaba algo de agua embotellada

Sairaorg: oye que está pasando-dijo mirándolo

Naruto: estamos en la prueba de los ángeles

Sairaorg: QUE-grito algo asustado

Naruto: no te preocupes solo relájate este es un atajo que el líder de los caídos creo para poder como decirlo relajarse y "que los demonios de pacotilla descasen para que mueran feliz"-dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos

Sairaorg: que significa eso-dijo alzando una ceja

Naruto: hay una piscina de lava con magia de gravedad que nos atrae a asía ella sin escape-dijo como si nada

Sairaorg abrió los ojos con sorpresa y empezó nadar hacia arriba extrañando a naruto

Naruto: que estas haciendo

Sairaorg lo miro molesto-que crees idiota SALIENDO DE QUI NO PIENSO MORIR-grito molesto

Naruto se limpio los oídos-cálmate idiota mientras tenga eso estamos a salvo-dijo mostrando un vial con un liquido color azul claro en el.

Sairaorg se detuvo y lo miro con extrañes- que es esa cosa por todos los demonios

Naruto sonrió como un zorro-esto mi amigo es poder del hielo con líquido en su máxima expresión eso puede cogerla lo que sea incluso este patético volcán-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

Sairaorg suspiro y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mas clamado naruto le tiro una botella de agua este la atrapo y la tomo rápidamente luego suspiro con satisfacían- oh como lo necesitaba-luego miro a naruto-estas preparado para todo no

Naruto se encogió los hombros- encontré la información en el estudio de mi jefe cundo estaba borracho por eso me prepare para lo que pude

Sairaorg lo miro sorprendido-eso fue suerte amigo sabes lo que pase para encontrar esa pista

Naruto: no creo que fuera suerte el apuesto que el quería que encontrara la información

Sairaorg silbo-bueno el debe tener mucha confianza en ti

Naruto se rio sin gracia-si la tiene no lo se pero se una cosa que no voy a confiar en el no soy incrédulo como lo era antes

Sairaorg lo miro sabia que había mas de lo que estaba diciendo pero lo dejo así-sabes yo te dije mi nombre pero tu no me contaste cual es el tuyo

Naruto: si es verdad-dijo para que luego se quedaran callados un buen rato lo único que se oía era la caída del viendo

Sairaorg le creció una vena-no vas a decir

Naruto lo miro inocente-decir que

Sairaorg: TU NOMBRE IDIOTA-grito molesto

Naruto: ah es naruto-dijo simplemente

Sairaorg parpadeo- naruto no es un mal nombre significa torbellino-dijo con una afirmación

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos-SI SIGNIFICA TORBELLINO CALRO QUE ES TORBELLINO-grito con lagrimas de anime mientras Sairaorg le saliera una gota

Sairaorg: "aunque intente actuar cool a un es un chico como yo"-pensó con una sonrisa

Luego del estallido de naruto empezaron hablar sobre entrenamientos, técnicas de combate, comida, música, demonios arrogantes que querían partiles el culo del infierno al cielo , luego de un rato sintieron calor miraron abajo y vieron el volcán.

Naruto abrió el vial y lo dejo caer en aire-upps se me resbalo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras Sairaorg negó con la cabeza, vieron como el volcán se empezó a congelar poco a poco hasta que se volvió blanco completo, después de 5 minutos cayeron al hielo

Sairaorg piso en hielo con fuerza para ver si era resistente y era mucho-genial

Naruto sonrió-lo se, mantén loso ojos abiertos para la puerta-dijo mirando a todos lados

Sairaorg noto algo a lo lejos una puerta hecha de cobre, palta y oro con un dragón hecho de cada material –vamos aya esta-dijo señalando a su derecha Naruto le siguió la mano y afirmo al ver la puerta ambos corrieron hacia la puerta cuando llegaron a ella la abrieron con cuidado y vieron un pasillo de color marrón ambos suspiraron.

Naruto: esto es una mierda no te parece-dijo sacando su cuchillo

Sairaorg afirmo-si uno pensaría que los dragones arrían algo mejor, perro demoniacos y criaturas de las sombras-dijo mientras se traqueaba las manos

Naruto giro el cuchillo en su mano-el que llegue primero gana-dijo antes de empezar a correr

Sairaorg: oye no es justo-dijo empezando a correr

Naruto decapito a un perro demoniaco hecho de huesos y rodeado de llamas-la vida no es justa mejor apúrate-dijo corriendo y decapitando a otro perro

Sairaorg: mierda-dijo destruyendo una criatura de las sombras que era una figura encapuchada con manos delgadas de piel pálida.

Naruto empezó a correr por la pared mientras lanzaba pequeñas Balas destruyendo a sus enemigos mientras Sairaorg corría por el suelo golpeando y dando patadas destruyendo a todo lo que se atravesara, luego de una media hora habían destruido todos los 159 monstruos cuando llegaron a una puerta hecha de madera marcada con el numero 13 en romano, la abrieron y vieron una pasillo de color blanco no sentían nada maligno ni nada sagrado en lugar.

Sairaorg vio al final el pasillo una puerta de plata con el numero 14 en romano en ella , mira a naruto y afirma empezaron a caminar cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sairaorg sonrió a naruto y lo empujo enfrente de la puerta sorprendiéndolo naruto-ve si no fuera por ti nunca lo hubiera logrado llegar hasta es tuyo ahora ve y trae un poderoso artefacto

Naruto lo miro en estado de shock antes de sonreír-gracias-dijo para mirar a la puerta con una bocanada de aire la abrió y una luz blanca salió-te vera al rato-dijo entrando a la habitación la puerta se cerro detrás de èl cuando vio la habitación todo era color blanco luminoso en un pedestal blanco estaba una esfera porcelana color dorado Naruto se acerco a ella y la tomo con su mano derecha para luego caer al suelo por el dolor que estaba sufriendo por la aceptación del artefacto en él luego de unos instantes se desmayo por la presión mientras la esfera desapareció, cuando naruto abrió los ojos estaba en un lugar oscuro cuando una figura con capucha negra salió entre las sombras y lo capturo el no opuso resistencia-te necesito por favor acéptame, necesito tu poder para sobrevivir y vivir aunque sea un día te lo suplico acéptame y te prometo que are mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea digno de tu poder-dijo con dolor por como la criatura lo apretaba

Criatura lo miro a los ojos como si estuviera leyendo su alma-me traicionas y no vivirás para contarlo-dijo en voz espectral antes de convertirse en una figura de fuego negro y cubrir a naruto que grito de dolor por lo que parecieron horas sino días o semanas cuando todo termino naruto abrió los ojos viéndose en la habitación donde encontró el artefacto se paro con esfuerzo y noto que en su cintura tenia dos pistolas, él sonrió y empezó a caminar a la salida cuando abrió la puerta hay estaba Sairaorg con una sonrisa cuando lo vio salir.

Sairaorg: entonces como te fue-pregunto con entusiasmo.

Naruto le mostro sus nuevas pistolas este silbo-esta es su fase de espera cuando la libere va ser una fiesta-dijo con una sonrisa.

Sairaorg: mierda incluso así sino su poder es impresionante-dijo con entusiasmo.

Naruto: gracias-luego se quedaron unos minutos callados era mucha tensión hasta que naruto hablo-quieres venir conmigo a mi casa tengo algunos ejercicios de entrenamiento que te podrían ser útil.

Sairaorg se sorprendió antes de sonreír- claro me encantaría si no hay problema.

Naruto sonrió-ninguno vamos mi casa esta algo lejos-dijo mientras empezaron a caminar este fue el inicio de una larga y fabulosa amistad.

Fin del flash back

En la mansión de Lucifer

Sairaorg: así fue como el dúo dinámico se conoció y empezó sus aventuras por todo el mundo entrenando, peleando contra fuerzas del mal y del bien en busca de la justicia-dijo con una sonrisa.

Lord Gremory miro a su sobrino y negó con la cabeza-sabes si sabias donde estaba porque no nos dijiste.

Sairaorg señalo al Mao que estaba escribiendo en él rincón con una pila de papeles a su lado junto con su esposa-él me dijo que no dijera nada que esperara que naruto fuera mas fuerte para derrotar a Raiser y que no le dijera a nadie.

Lady Gremory negó con la cabeza-aun no entiendo incluso porque hiso esto era mas entrenarlo èl que mandarlo lejos.

Sairaorg negó con la cabeza-el deseo de naruto de proteger a Rías era mas grande que nada incluso fue tan lejos de ir al cielo y pedir que los ángeles no se acercaran a ella y su nobleza sino fuera porque algo grande estuviera pasando-luego se encogió los hombros-aunque también era por miedo a que Rías lo castrara por huir cuando se enterara que cada vez que se quería acercar huía sin remedio-dijo con una risita mientras el resto se unió a ella.

Lord Gremory lo miro-entones me estas diciendo que él chico que prácticamente puede destruir medio mundo le teme a mi hija-este afirmo con una sonrisa-bien cuando será a boda-dijo para recibir un manotazo de su esposa.

Lady Gremory-por ahora no va haber boda hasta que ellos se reconecten bien y no tengan secretos es decir en unos 6 meses-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el resto se rio menos uno que estaba refunfuñando para luego recibir un golpe.

Sairaorg se paro de la silla en que estaba sentado y dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza-los veré en una semana tengo que arreglar unos asuntos antes que regrese naruto los veré después tío y tía –ellos afirmaron y el demonio desapareció.

Lord Gremory suspiro-crees que este bien-su esposa se rio.

Lady Gremory-no te preocupes va estar bien, ese chico se ve que en verdad la ama-luego se paro y se acero a su esposo-porque no nos vamos a dormir ya es tarde y pero no tan tarde-dijo en susurro en el oído de su esposo para que se para de golpe y tomara su mano y salir de la habitación dejando a una pareja de casados en la habitación molestos, una por su pareja idiota y otro por su destino tan cruel.

Salto en el tiempo una semana.

En la academia Kuoh

Rías Gremory iba caminando por los pasillos de la academia con una sonrisa en su cara ignorando a todos los demás que susurraban por como estaba de bonita hoy aunque se lo debe a unos buenos baños de sol y un buen tiempo de relajación con Naruto quien diría que supiera dar buenos masajes en su espalda y en todo su cuerpo, cuando entro a su salón ignoro también como todos los chicos y chicas se le quedaron viendo aunque se lo esperaba había faltado una semana junto con el aniño de plata con un rubí junto que al lado de este estaba unas incrustaciones de diamantes que lleva en su dedo angular, se sentó en su asiento junto a la ventana mientras admiraba el aniño, Naruto era romántico cuando se proponía.

Flash back

Rías estaba muy intrigada por lo que naruto había planeado la había consentido todo el día le preparo la tina con rosas en ella, le preparo el desayuno, la llevo a la playa a jugar en el mar, fueron a un gran restaurante para el almuerzo, luego cuando llegaron a la casa era casi tiempo de la cesa así que le pidió que se pusiera el mas bonito vestido que tuviera aquí así que lo hizo se vistió con un vestido de una pieza color purpura con un tirante en su hombro izquierdo, una flor de tela en su pecho izquierdo este vestido le llegaba hasta las rodilla, lleva unos tacones azul oscuro, cuando dijo que estaba lista se sorprendió al ver a naruto vestido con una guayabera blanca con unos pantalones clásicos negros y nos zapatos negros se veía tan sexy, naruto la tomo de la mano y la saco de casa mientras caminaban se preguntaba porque estaba tan nervioso desde que salieron pero sus pensamientos se acabaron cuando llegaron a un Kiosco blanco con una mesa llena de comida y una copa de champaña en el centro, Rías miro a naruto por respuestas este solo sonrió.

Naruto: es nuestra ultima noche juntos quería hacer algo especial, que dices te gusta-ella sonrió.

Rías: me encanta-naruto suspiro de alivio luego fueron a comer, comieron una comida agradable hablaron tranquilamente hasta que naruto destapo al champaña y le sirvió una copa a Rías ella la acepto y lo miro-que planeas.

Naruto sonrió con inocencia-que no puedo disfrutar una noche agradable con mie hermosa novia-ella lo miro-bien mira al cielo-ella lo miro intrigado pero lo hizo luego de unos segundos fuegos artificiales se mostraron en cielo nocturno tomando la forma de un zorro, un lobo, una rosa, un caballo, un remolino todos de diversos colores pero el ultimo la hizo llorar era una frase "Te quieres casar conmigo" , ella se volteo y vio naruto de rodillas con una estuche negro con un anillo en él-Rías eres la cosa mas especial que me ha pasado en mi vida, no me quiero separar de ti nunca mas, por eso aquí y ahora te lo pido quieres ser mi esposa. la madre de mi hijos, la mujer que amare hasta que mis días se acaben.

Rías solo derramo lagrimas de felicidad-SI-grito con todas sus fuerza antes de que naruto se parara y le diera un gran beso que ella correspondió al instante, naruto le puso el aniño luego de separase.

Naruto: con este aniño te profeso todo el amor que siento por ti-dijo mientras la miraba.

Rías: y yo lo acepto mostrándote como te amo-dijo para luego darse un gran beso que fue el inicio de una gran noche.

Fin del Flash Back

Rías suspiro de felicidad cuando se despertó esta mañana entre los brazos de naruto se sentía completa pero se tuvieron que parrar para a listarse, cuando estaban por despedirse naruto le dio un gran beso que ella correspondió de inmediato le dijo que la llamaría luego de encontrar una nueva casa de seguridad cerca de ella afirmó y se despidieron.

Arara Aras esta muy contenta bochuo-dijo una voz sacando de sus pensamientos a Rías ella miro a su reina y sonrió.

Rias: si lo estoy-luego le mostro su mano-me pidió que nos casáramos y acepte-dijo para luego oír chillidos por todo el salón.

Akeno parpadeo para luego sonreír-bien por usted bochuo-dijo con una risita.

Es verdad felicitaciones Rias-dijo otra voz detrás de ella voltearon y vieron a Sona con una pequeña sonrisa luego se acomodo los lentes-aunque no espere que fuera tan pronto.

Rias hiso un puchero-no importa lo que digas Sona hoy estoy de un buen humor para que me lo quites en especial porque se viene a vivir a la ciudad-dijo una sonrisa.

Akeno alzo una ceja-y su trabajo que.

Rias sonrió-no lo necesita mas ahorrado mucho, tiene suficiente para vivir bien muchos años y ni siquiera habrá gastado un 1% de lo que tiene-sus amigas solo negaron con la cabeza habían oído que era rico pero eso es mucho.

Sona: entonces cuando es la boda.

Rias frunció el ceño-no lo hemos hablado, él tiene que cuadrar unos asuntos con su padre, su negocio y arreglar el problema de alianza-ella afirmaron entendían bien sobre el problema de alianza.

No se que va arreglar cuando no hay ningún problema Rias-dijo una voz femenina, ellas miraron al frente y vieron una pelirroja con cabello laceo hasta la espalda con ojos color gris violeta, con una cara delicada, su altura era e 1: 67 cm con pecho talla C+ vestía con el uniforme de la academia, esta era Mito Namikaze.

Rias la miro-sabes también como yo que si hay un problema él es él heredero de todo eso no tu, sus abuelos lo escogieron sobre ti no importa lo que diga tu papa o mama-dijo refiriéndose a Hagoromo y Hamura como sus abuelas.

Mito la miro con rabia-pensé que tenias mejores gustos Rias acepte que anduvieras con esa pervertida pero con ese idiota y fracasado demuestra que malos gustos tienes-dijo con veneno.

Rias se paro de golpe y pego sus manos contra la mesa-quien te crees que eres para hablar de mis amigos así y de mi prometido Namikaze-dijo molesta mientras el resto veía todo con asombro todo el mundo sabia que ellas no se llevaban bien pero por lo menos se soportaban.

Mito se rio-prometido si claro él es solo una basura sin valor que no debió nacer el simplemente fue un error nada mas una simple basura-dijo con frialdad mientras el resto del salón observaba sin creer lo que estaba diciendo luego todo el mundo tubo un escalofrío al ver el aura de muerte de Rias.

Rias: retira lo dicho Namikaze, nadie habla de la persona que amo así y se queda así como así-dijo molesta mientras intentaba controlar sus poderes.

Mito: entonces que esperas ven-dijo con veneno al ver como defendía a Naruto.

Antes que Rias se moviera Sona tomo el control antes que todo se saliera de las manos-suficiente no aceptare peleas en el salón así que cálmense y así que dejen de pelear-dijo mirando a los dos antes de mirar a Mito-y tu mejor cierra la boca no es momento ni lugar para discutir.

Mito bufo-que estas de su lado.

Sona la miro-no estoy del lado de nadie pero no se te olvide una cosa el hermano de Rias y mi hermana tienen interés en él y no creo que a tu familia le vaya bien una disputa con la hermana del jefe de tu padre o sí-dijo con una leve sonrisa la chica la fulmino con la mirada

Mito: como si alguna de ustedes valiera mi tiempo-dijo mientras se dirigía a su asiento al final del salón.

Rias: la mato-murmuro con rabia.

Sona la miro-aun que sería practico contrólate no queremos otra disputa-dijo con voz clamada.

Akeno: es verdad bochuo relájese o le saldrán arrugas-dijo en tono de broma pero su rey estaba molesta por lo que dijo Mito iba hablar cuando la puerta del salón se abrió mostrando a un profesor de unos 40 años con algunas canas, un traje y unos lentes.

Profesor: siéntense todo el mundo-ellos lo hicieron rápidamente-como amanecieron todos ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa extrañando a todos por el comportamiento de su maestro.

Bien profesor-dijeron en corro.

Profesor sonrió-que alegría al igual que yo ya que me gane la lotería-dijo con entusiasmo sorprendiendo a sus alumnos-si me gane la lotería torbellino-dijo para que algunos alumnos supieran lo que estaba pasando-10 millones de yenes pueden creerlo-dijo mientras tenia una sonrisa radiante sus alumnos solo lo felicitaron con duda y celos-como sea aquí para presentar su nuevo profesor ya que ni loco pienso seguir trabajando-dijo mientras sus estudiantes tenían una gota-así que pase por favor profesor Otsutsuki-dijo para que la puerta se abriera y entrara Naruto con una sonrisa tranquila que hiso que todas la mujeres se sonrojaban porque vestía con un traje negro abierto con una camisa color naranja tostado debajo junto con unos pantalones clásicos, junto con unos zapatos negros, su cabello seguía igual se acerco al profesor y seguía sonriendo-este es su nuevo profesor de curso y de matemáticas Naruto Otsutsuki aunque es joven es muy talentoso se graduó de Harvard y Yale a la edad de 15 en educación también tiene una maestría en matemáticas aplicadas-dijo sorprendiendo a todos menos a Rias que ya lo sabia-como sea ahora me voy chaito-dijo saliendo de la habitación rápidamente sacándole una gota a todos.

Naruto: bueno como oyeron mi nombre es Naruto Otsutsuki soy su nuevo profesor de matemáticas y jefe del curso si alguien tiene una pregunta-dijo para que muchos alzaran la mano-oh bien que tal usted señorita Namkozo no-dijo señalando a Mito con una sonrisa mientras el resto de la clase se rio.

Mito: no Namikaze sensei-dijo entre dientes-puede preguntar si están inteligente porque esta trabajando aquí o acaso es solo un fracasado sin valor que no consiguió empleo en ninguna parte-dijo para que sus compañeros la vean como si estuviera loca.

Naruto: oh bueno técnicamente no necesito trabajar ya que mientras hablamos estoy ganando mucho dinero-dijo con una risita.

Mito: que significa eso-pregunto ardidamente.

Naruto: conocen la compañía sol y luna-dijo para que muchos afirmaran como no conocerla era la compañía líder en tecnología del momento-soy el presidente-dijo para que todos se les callera la boca menos a Rias que estaba sonriendo al ver la cara de shock de Mito-gano mucho dinero cada segundo pero me gusta enseñar ya que mi papa era un gran maestro y quise hacerlo también-dijo con una sonrisa.

Otro alumno levanto la mano y naruto afirmo-su padre también va dar clases aquí sensei.

Naruto negó con la cabeza-no se francamente, él es un hombre muy ocupado.

Mito bufo-si para criarte debe estar loco –dijo lo suficiente alto para que la escucharan.

Naruto: bueno en realidad si lo está, ya que muy pocos son los que salvan a un chico de las calles y lo crían como suyo-muchos lo miraron con sorpresa.

Sona alzo la mano naruto afirmo-a que se refiere.

Naruto sonrió tristemente mientras Rias oculto una sonrisa conocía esa sonrisa solo la usaba cuando quería engañar a alguien-bueno verán yo era el hijo mayor de un gran empresario de negocios pero no al nivel del los Gremory-dijo sorprendiendo a todos mientras Mito lo miraba ni iba a contar nada verdad-pero cuando cumplí 8 me echaron de la casa porque no era un "prodigio" como el resto de la familia así que viví en las calles hasta los 10 cuando conocí el amor de mi vida-dijo con una sonrisa-pero ella era un chica de rica familia sabia que no la podía merecer pero por azares del destino su hermano me encontró y me llevo a uno de sus rivales en los negocios donde este me acepto criar luego que me gane él derecho, fueron los mejores años de mi vida nadie me criticaba por como aprendía, me daban consejos, me alimentaban como nunca lo había hecho, aprendí tantas cosas solo para ser lo suficiente bueno para ser digno de ella-dijo para que muchas chicas suspiraran por como se esforzaba para conseguir a su amada mientras los hombres lloraban eso era un hombre luchar por su amor-pero mi antigua familia me quería muerto-dijo para conseguir un grito ahogado de todos mientras Mito estaba controlándose para no irlo a golpear-ya que mis abuelos me dejaron todo antes de morir todos sus negocios y dinero mientras yo este vivo ellos no pueden conseguir un solo centavo solo recibir su cheque que es un solo tercio de lo que yo gano y si fuera poco intentaron quitarme al amor de mi vida-ganándose varios jadeos.

Alumna: no la mataron verdad-dijo con miedo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza-no pero fue casi igual, convencieron a sus padres de firmar un compromiso con un idiota pero gracias a los cielos regrese a tiempo de mi viaje de estudios y logre sacarla de hay antes que se casaran y ahora estamos comprometidos no podríamos estar mas felices-dijo con una sonrisa.

Oh que romántico.

Que muestra de amor mas grande.

Es un hombre.

Fueron los comentarios que volaban de aquí y allá a naruto no le importaba solo le mando una mirada de suficiencia a su ex hermana que lo fulmino con la mirada pero no podía hacer nada ya que toda la clase estaba de su lado.

Naruto aplaudió llamando a la atención de todos-bien fue suficiente de mi vida es hora de clase que me dicen-dijo con una sonrisa.

Si Naruto-sensei-gritaron todos.

Naruto sonrió y le mando una a Rias sonrisa brillante que respondió con un beso al aire rápido, sabia que cumpliría su promesa nunca alejarse de ella y eso la asía feliz.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
